Butterfly to the Soul
by SilverShadow65
Summary: Sequel to 'Fly With Me.' So much has happened since the dreaded invasion Phobos had left upon the Earth.  Now, just as everyone was leading their new lives, an old enemy has found her way back into the real world, threatening the balance of the cosmos.
1. Written in the Stars

_**Butterfly to the Soul**_

So much has happened since the dreaded invasion Phobos had left upon the Earth. Now, just as everyone was leading their new lives, an old enemy has found her way back into the real world, threatening the balance of the cosmos. The Guardians will have to once again defend the universe they were sworn to protect. Sequel to _Fly with Me._

Rated T for language, bloody battles, crude violence, sexual innuendos, and some sexuality. Rating may go up in later chapters for offensive vulgarity.

A story about trust, compassion, love, and adventure. The sequel will not only bring a new destiny for the guardians, but tougher challenges will occur, faith will be tested, and deeply hidden secrets will be unlocked. Join me in celebrating a new story, as well as a new beginning.

If you have had not read the previous story, I highly suggest you do so. There will be many things in here you will not understand that has been presented in _Fly With Me._

Now, without further adieu, the beginning of _Butterfly to the Soul_…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Written in the Stars<strong>

The beautiful summer night was graceful in all essences, the perfect warm breeze blowing gently across the land. The stars were gleaming brightly in the sky, twinkling like fresh sparkling diamonds. The black sky would be haunting if it were not for the gleaming crystals that shimmered. The full moon shined down, lighting a path for the world to see while it glowed immensely in the sky. The white orb of the sky glistened, officially making Heatherfield perfectly in peace.

Eric walked slowly down the street, enjoying the glorious night and letting the soft wind blow through his hair. He sighed in appreciation, loving when summer came around. He continued to walk in the darkness, watching small children riding bikes with their families, also walking along while enjoying the night. Although the summer had been pleasing, unfortunately school was going to begin soon, and Eric was already dreading every second of it.

They were going to be seniors now, top of the food chain at Sheffield Institute. It only seemed like yesterday he moved to Heatherfield to live with his grandfather, once hating the fact he had to leave his parents and move to a city that was considered boring. So many years had passed since that event, and Eric couldn't believe how quickly those years went by. Only, the thing that amazed him the most was what had happened over the last year. Never did he think he would lead of life of danger and adventure.

Star warmed his chest soothingly, allowing him to let his thoughts wander in different tangents. Not only was his junior year filled with many surprises, but the biggest one was when he discovered magic. In that moment, he became something that was all powerful, taking on the role of a warrior with magical abilities. Although his own uncle had to pay the price in order for him to take on the job, Eric finally knew it had to happen.

Warrior of the Stars.

His job even had a title to go along with it. He was a guardian now, a protector that sought to bring evil down with justice and validity.

However, that wasn't the only thing he discovered. The people around him suddenly became a bigger part of his life. His girlfriend and the love of his life, Hay Lin, turned out to be a guardian as well, one of the five that defended the infinite dimensions. His friends, like the other guardians and Matt, also were part of the magical universe. As it turned out, his normal and standard life turned out to be a world full of magic, something he never thought would happen.

But not only that, when the Earth was in devastation and needed help the most, even more things happened. More people gained power, and he made more friends from different worlds. Caleb was a good friend of his now, and all of them, Matt, Caleb, Drake, Aldarn, and himself, had gotten to know one another greatly while hanging out in Meridian.

Although the past year has brought infinite opportunities and adventures he had never dreamed of, there were still many consequences he, as well as the other guardians, had to endure. During Phobos's reign over Earth, Eric remembered the dreaded day when he used Hay Lin's power for evil, ultimately turning not only her to the dark side, but Nigel and Joel as well. Although their powers had vanished after Phobos lost his, the Oracle warned of the evil still residing within him. Ultimately, their memories were erased, forgetting whatever powers they had. The amount of power all three of them had was incredible, almost matching that of Queen Elyon herself. Together, their bond was astonishing beyond compare, something Phobos probably never intended to do, but happened anyway. Through it all, Joel and Nigel got to keep their memories of them knowing magic existed, to which the rest of the group was happy.

For the past six months, Eric, the other guardians, Caleb, Matt, Elyon, and the council of Kandrakar, had been keeping a horrific secret from the three, promising to the council that they would not speak a word to Hay Lin, Joel, and Nigel of what happened that day. They were forbidden, for if their memories were restored, the power and evil would be too much for them to handle. In all honesty, it didn't make sense to Eric in the slightest, but he kept his word, lying to Hay Lin everyday, never telling her what really happened that day. He absolutely hated it, but he did it nonetheless.

However, what Eric and everyone else did not know was that their memories and power were never forgotten. All three still had the power residing within them, using it everyday. Their memories of that day were perfectly still intact, knowing that the others had to lie to them. In fact, all of them were lying to each other, ultimately creating a wall that divided their friendship. Eric did not know that Joel was currently in Brazil, South America, calming down a raging storm to protect the innocent people from being struck by lightning. Eric did not know Nigel was currently in Shanghai, China, keeping another storm at bay from turning into a hurricane. Eric did not know that Hay Lin was currently hovering over the city of Heatherfield, meditating and watching her regents doing their jobs, waiting to rush in if they needed her help. No…Eric did not know that they still had their memories and powers, all while using it to their advantage.

Instead, he continued to think the secrets were still going, even though the Oracle was the only one who truly knew what was happening. Instead of thinking about the negatives, he decided to think of the positives. Elyon finally dubbed him as a knight of Meridian, he passed junior year with flying colors, even though most of his year was hectic and insane, and he officially got his driver's license. Even though he could create portals to wherever he wanted, he knew it was a custom of earth to get a driver's license, so he figured he might as well. Besides, the other guardians received their licenses, as well as Matt and Nigel, so he figured, why not? Hell, even Martin got his license over the months, and that was saying something. Plus, he was sick of Joel antagonizing him, "Dude, you can make portals, but why is it _I_ have to drive you everywhere?" Typical Joel…just thinking about it made Eric grin.

Thinking positively was hard, especially when something else went wrong. Something had happened after Phobos's escape, something no one expected. Elyon came to the Oracle, showing him her precious jewel that had a crack running through it. After careful examination, the Oracle had indeed deduced Nerissa had escaped. At first Elyon panicked, but the Oracle assured her that he would do something about it. Ever since then, the guardians and himself had been on hiatus, waiting for her to strike. However, she never did. It was as if she never existed, or she was simply dead from the amount of power that was released within the jewel. Whatever the reason, the guardians calmed down after a few more months went by, figuring that maybe she was dead.

He was finally making his way toward the suburb residence, toward Matt's house. He was late, as usual, only because he liked walking at night. He turned to look up at the sky sharply, thinking he heard a small roll of thunder. He saw clear skies, the stars shining toward him. He shook his head, realizing how crazy that would be, and continued walking. It still got to him sometimes; hearing thunder in the sky or seeing strikes of lightning. Everyone was always on edge when a storm happened in Heatherfield, remembering those dreaded days. Just thinking of those red eyes, those evil and corrupted eyes, still caused him nightmares he just couldn't shake. The others had them too, never forgetting those horrific incidences of their beloved friends. Eventually, it was clear why the Oracle wanted them to keep secrets.

Finally, he was nearing Matt's house, seeing the lights on. There were only a couple of days left until school started, so all of them decided to get together for one last night. He eventually got up to the door and let himself in. The TV was turned on to motor cross, as all of them were drinking sodas while laughing amongst each other. Matt, Joel, and Nigel looked up at him.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Joel bellowed, automatically throwing him a soda. Joel gave him a knowing look, "You can make portals, but you choose to walk…"

"I _like_ walking…" Eric defended, rolling his eyes as Joel repeated the same statement Eric heard practically everyday.

"I will never understand," Joel shook his head, looking back at the TV.

Matt chuckled, "Ignore him, Eric. Joel and Nigel just got here a few minutes before you. Technically, _all_ of you are late."

"Not as late as Martin though," Nigel pointed out.

"Well, we all know he'd be late. He always is," Eric replied, opening his soda and taking a seat. "Caleb couldn't make it?"

"Nah, he's still stuck on Meridian. With the new defensive walls they're building, he's pretty busy," Matt explained.

"When are you going to take us to Meridian, hmm? You still haven't done it," Joel asked, talking about himself and Nigel.

"You already know that answer. The Oracle said you can't," Eric answered. Joel rolled his eyes, grinning a bit knowing he'd been to Meridian several times already; he just liked messing with them.

"One day, that's all I'm asking…"

"Joel…" Matt warned, rolling his eyes.

"I bet I could trick Caleb into doing it one of these days. He's a sucker for a good prank," Joel chuckled, taking a sip of his soda.

"He's kidding," Nigel sighed, shaking his head with a smirk, as all of them laughed.

"See, you think I am, but really I'm going to do it…and then I'll see Meridian for myself."

"Yeah, and how are you going to get back?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure our little warrior over here could help me out with that," Joel replied with a chuckle.

"I might just leave you there," Eric joked.

"Hey, at least I won't be here for school," Joel said.

"Oh come on, school won't be that bad. We're seniors now, that has to count for something," Nigel countered.

Joel shook his head, "It's not just that…soon college will begin and everyone is going to move away. What will happen to the guardians? What will happen to our relationships? What is going to happen to our friendships?"

The room was suddenly quiet.

"I…hadn't really thought about that," Matt answered honestly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me neither," Nigel muttered.

"Everything's going to change…but guys, we'll still be friends. We're not going to separate," Eric said.

Joel sighed, "You say that now, but just watch. Eric, you're probably going to move on to some university on a scholarship. Me? I'll probably be attending a community college close by…"

"We may go to different school next year, but you guys forget…a lot of us have power that doesn't require a car to drive to see one another. It'll be easy to hang out still, no matter where we go," Matt assured.

"Exactly," Eric agreed.

Joel grinned, "Alright, but the spot we're going to meet will be Meridian." A frenzy of protests and laughs suddenly erupted the room.

"Seriously Joel, you could be a lawyer. You're relentless," Eric commented, still laughing.

He nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hello!" Martin yelled, bursting through the front door. "I brought the scary movies!"

"You sure know how to take your time, Martin," Matt said, grabbing the movies as Joel threw him a soda. Martin jumbled with the soda, but ultimately caught it in his hands.

"Sorry, I was talking with Michelle. She's was telling me about her week."

"I see things are still going well with you two," Eric smiled.

"Yeah," Martin nodded, receiving a small blush. "I mean, who knows…if things are still as good as this, I might go to France and study abroad to be with her."

"Good for you, man," Matt smiled. Martin had been hanging out with the guys more often, considering Joel was on a mission to turn his nerdy appearance into a cool one. In a way, it was working. Martin will forever be a nerd at heart, still carrying his computer everywhere he went, but he had grown taller, lost his acne, and was now turning into more of a man. All of them were finally growing up, turning into the men they were set out to be.

Matt finally set the movie in, turning out the lights, as the movie played. The beginning started out with a woman screaming loudly, followed by the title written in blood. All guys were suddenly engrossed, as Matt passed down the popcorn and chewed excessively.

Joel and Nigel suddenly felt uneasy, a wave of uncertainty and irritation washing over them. They turned to look at each other.

_Hay Lin._

'_She seems upset…'_ Nigel thought.

'_She's in that mood again…'_ Joel replied, sighing in his mind. _'You don't think she found _her_, do you?'_

'_No, I think she'd be more surprised and emotional than what she's feeling now. I'll check on her while you keep the others entertained.'_

'_It's what I'm good at,'_ Joel thought, a smirk forming his face.

Nigel got up, "Soda ran right through me. Bathroom break."

"Hurry, before the good stuff starts," Martin said. Nigel nodded, going into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He opened the window and slipped out perfectly with ease. He turned invisible, flying into the air toward where she was.

* * *

><p>She breathed in and out slowly, the wind blowing her long raven hair gently. She was so high in the sky, nothing could see her from down below. She had been up there for several hours now, simply letting her mind wander in different directions. Ever since Joel and Nigel got back to Heatherfield, she thought she'd be able to calm down. However, that clearly wasn't the case.<p>

The past six months have been unnerving, if not crazy. Hiding who she truly was from her friends had been extremely difficult. So many things had changed from her normal guardian life, that she had to make some changes. In addition, she noticed a lot of things were different. For instance, she couldn't change into her guardian form without Will, but she could transform into her ultimate whenever she wanted. The Heart still controlled her guardian transformation, but she controlled her other one. It was hard only using air when her abilities could go so much more further. Still, she restrained herself, only using limited amount of power.

She sighed, looking at her hands to see the butterfly insignia located on her palms. It took her a month before she could erase the tattoo from her hands when she was in her original form. It always came back when she was in her ultimate, which was right now. Minor changes had been done to her transformation. She had the same leggings, stripped purple and black, as well as the same black top and shoes. Her wings were slightly bigger and sharper than before. More tattoos appeared on her arms and back, black lines gracefully circling around her slim arms. However, Nigel and Joel's outfits remained the same, still sporting black pants, shirt and shoes, with a leather jacket and silver chains hanging off the belt loops of their pants. Both of the guys had been frustrated throughout the months, still wanting to do things with the guardians, but they couldn't.

All in all, it was stressful, especially when all she wanted to do was tell them the truth…especially Eric. She was surprised at how good of liars they all turned out to be; maybe it was all the practice from lying to their parents. But for whatever reason, she couldn't blame them at all. Lately, it seemed their friendship was more of lies than truth, which explained why their powers hadn't been as powerful. Because the trust wasn't there, neither was the close bond they shared, which made Hay Lin very sad. Will noticed it as well, and she knew Will talked about it to the other guardians, which made Hay Lin even more miserable. She just hoped the day would come where she could tell them her secrets…_all_ of them.

"Hay Lin?" she heard Nigel softly, as he appeared in front of her, becoming visible once again. He crossed his legs in the air, directly in front of her.

A small smile graced her lips, "You didn't have to come." She knew Nigel was coming to meet her the moment his feet left the ground.

"Yeah, I did," he replied, feeling small next to her womanly appearance, considering he wasn't transformed.

"I must have been really projecting for both of you to notice," she shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "I feel like the sick mother that keeps getting checked up on by her children…"

"You know we're here for you, Hay," Nigel smiled, enjoying being up at the high altitude. "So…what's wrong?"

"The usual stress. It's been several months, and I still can't seem to locate _her_," Hay Lin sighed, putting her slender fingers to her head.

Nerissa.

The rest of the guardians assumed she was dead, but Hay Lin knew better than to underestimate her. After the meeting with the council, the Oracle asked to see Hay Lin and her regents immediately, asking her to use the skies to locate her; the Oracle knew better than to underrate her as well. Of course, this task was difficult, for she could've been anywhere in the universe. So the secrets ensued, and Hay Lin was beginning to wonder if the Oracle knew what he was doing.

"I don't know Hay, I say we call it soon. We've been searching for months and still there's nothing."

"You didn't see her true power. She's highly intelligent, way more than Phobos ever was. If she knows what she's doing, she's not going to use her powers."

"If she's as powerful as you say she is…then we're never going to find her," Nigel said, tired of his leader under so much stress. "Do you think she's alive?"

"Yes, I think she is…just hiding until the right moment comes for her."

Nigel nodded, "So we'll keep looking, but don't blame yourself if you don't. We just have to keep taking it step by step."

Hay Lin giggled, "Is that you're way of telling me to just drop it already?" There was a purple flash, as suddenly Hay Lin was back in her original teenage form.

Nigel shrugged, "In a way. But hey, never feel like you have to hide from us…it's what we're here for."

Hay Lin rolled her eyes, "I get it."

Nigel sighed with a smile, looking back down toward the city. "I better get back. They're going to be wondering where I am."

"Me too, I'm late as it is for our sleepover," she nodded, gently descending to the ground. "I still can't believe all of you are having a slumber party."

"Slumber party? Come on, it's called hanging out…not a slumber party."

"You're sleeping over aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Scary movies? Popcorn? Sodas?"

"Yes…"

"Yeah, definite slumber party going on right there," Hay Lin giggled, both turning invisible from onlookers.

"Whatever, you're having a slumber party too."

"Yeah, but I'm a girl; it's normal," she countered. He shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he flew off quickly, back to Matt's house. She smiled, appreciating that Nigel took the time to see her. The bond between the three of them had grown immensely. They were practically inseparable ever since the incident. Just one year ago, Hay Lin barely even talked to the two boys, and now she was the one supplying their power. She had grown so close to them, she called them her brothers. However, they knew the line was still there; she was the leader, she was their heart, and she was still in charge. Nigel and Joel were highly protective of her and made sure she was always okay.

She landed in front of the hotel of Cornelia's, as the doorman let her in. She went in the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, the penthouse. After a few minutes, the doors finally opened, as she walked to Cornelia's door. She didn't even have to knock; the door swung open roughly as the tall blond girl stared at her.

"Well, look who decided to finally grace us with her presence?" she grinned, as Hay Lin rolled her eyes and walked in the suite. Her eyes widened, barely ducking a flying pillow that came her way. She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips at Irma. "You're late."

"Clearly…sorry guys," Hay Lin responded, apologetic. Hay Lin looked at her friends, all already in their pajamas and ready for bed. She never realized at how much they grew over the years. All of them had grown so much, looking more like the guardian forms as the months continued (though their transformations were looking older as well). Cornelia was still the tallest, but the girls were now only slightly shorter than her. Her friends were growing up…they all were, and she was finally seeing it.

"Uh huh," Will smiled, texting Matt on her phone. All of them moved to the living room, sitting on the couch as Cornelia put in a romantic comedy. "Did you guys know the guys are having their own sleepover at Matt's?"

"Guys still do that?" Cornelia asked, slightly disgusted.

"Guys can still have sleepovers," Taranee defended.

"Yeah…when they're five," Cornelia chided.

"I heard Caleb would've joined them if he wasn't still in Meridian," Will spoke up, as Cornelia widened her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she crossed her arms, as the girls giggled and continued to watch the movie.

"So are you guys prepared to go to a wedding?" Will asked abruptly.

"I'm not even prepared to go to school, why would I be prepared to go to a wedding? Wait a second…what wedding?" Irma asked, as all eyes turned toward her. Irma stood up and blurted, "Are you and Matt getting married!" The other girls shot up with Irma, ready to scream.

"Whoa, wait a second! I'm not talking about me!" Will bellowed, silencing the room. She smiled, "Collins finally popped the question. They're getting married in a few months." The girls shrieked with joy, knowing Will approved of Collins.

"I love weddings. I have to find the perfect dress…oh and I have to get Caleb a better suit…" Cornelia thought aloud, thinking of everything.

"Who said you were invited?" Will asked, grinning.

"Oh, I'm inviting myself whether your mother likes it or not!" Cornelia joked, smiling brightly. The girls laughed some more, now excited for the upcoming wedding.

Suddenly, the air was different, as a sleeping bag, pillow, and a blanket floated into the room. They hovered in the air, as Napoleon trotted in and hopped on the couch next to Cornelia. The sleeping bag laid itself on the floor, followed by the blanket and pillow. Cornelia rolled her eyes, as Lillian floated into the room as if she was a princess.

"The sleepover can officially begin," Lillian said, gently stepping down onto her sleeping bag. She turned to the TV, "Oh I love this movie."

"Lillian, this is strictly me and my friends only," Cornelia gritted her teeth, as Lillian began to twirl in the air once more, like a ballerina.

"Corny, it's ok, we don't mind," Will grinned.

"The guardians should be honored to be in the presence of the Heart of Earth anyway," Lillian smiled, still twirling in the air, while various objects around the room began floating as well.

"Well guess what? We're not, so get your butt back to your own room," Cornelia commanded, standing up.

Hay Lin giggled, "Cornelia, let her stay. She's one of us now."

Cornelia grumbled, "Not really." She sat back down haughtily, crossing her arms.

"So what are we going to talk about? School? Powers? Kandrakar?" Lillian asked in a rush, landing back down on her bag.

"We're trying to watch a movie, spawn," Cornelia hissed.

"I'm so excited to be going to school with you guys now. We're going to see so much of each other," Lillian ignored her older sister, continuing to rant.

"Ugh, don't remind me. That means Chris is going to be there too," Irma grunted, already cringing seeing her younger brother at school. Lillian blushed slightly.

"Yeah, he'll be there…" she drifted, her mouth becoming dry.

"Having some problems in the love department?" Will lifted a brow curiously, as Lillian's blush deepened.

"With Chris? Are you crazy? No!" Lillian shouted, although it wasn't very convincing.

"I really don't understand why you do, Lil. He's a little monster," Irma said.

"No…he's really nice," Lillian sighed longingly, thinking about him. "Am I that transparent?"

"Yes…but it was going to happen sometime," Taranee replied, as the girls giggled. "And you should never feel ashamed to have a crush." Lillian nodded, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"So when are we going to Kandrakar again?" she asked with excitement.

"Who says your going? We're the guardians, we go…not random Hearts that just want to go to have fun," Cornelia explained, still annoyed.

"Don't be so harsh, Corny. Elyon goes all the time," Hay Lin defended, although Lillian didn't seem to be phased; she seemed to be used to Cornelia's mouth. Cornelia told Lillian about her gifts a couple months after the Phobos fiasco. She wanted to inform her sooner, but with the repairs in Meridian, Zamballa, Basiliade, and other dimensions, it took most of her time. However, when she did tell Lillian, there was no hesitation; Lillian believed automatically. She suddenly found something that she knew was there, but didn't know how to find it. Lillian instantly soared through the skies, never feeling so free. Eventually, Matt gained more power, now that Lillian knew, as well as Napoleon and Huggles. But the reason Cornelia was so annoyed was that it had been several months and Lillian still hadn't gotten over it.

"That's because Elyon is always _involved_," Cornelia responded.

"Then let me be involved, I can help. Besides, Matt is always there; I should be too," Lillian presented a good argument, one that Cornelia growled and kept watching the TV.

"We'll be going to Kandrakar soon to talk about certain things anyway, Lil. You can join us then," Will assured, as Lillian smiled brightly. Cornelia couldn't help but smile too; Lillian was slowly becoming one of them. Now that she was older and knew more things, Lillian was now apart of their group.

"If it's about Nerissa, I can totally help," Lillian announced.

Will nodded, "Nerissa's been the subject for months…most of the council thinks she's dead, but the Oracle doesn't."

"Do you?"

Will bit her lip, "I honestly don't know. I mean, Nerissa was the kind of woman to attack and take over, not sit back and enjoy a drink on the beach. It's more likely that she is dead than alive."

"I think she's gone. There's no way she could've survived that much of power breaking though all at once," Irma added.

"I agree. Elyon said the amount of power and magic in that jewel was enough to create a Heart. There's no way she could've survived," Cornelia nodded, as Lillian nodded with her.

"The time that has lapsed between then and now has been so long. The word went out to every dimension in the infinite realms to be aware of Nerissa. No one has found any trace of her whatsoever. There can't be a trace if she's dead," Taranee also elaborated.

"So there's nothing to worry about. I don't see why the Oracle has to make such a big deal out of it," Lillian said.

"He's just taking precautions," Hay Lin spoke up, shaking her head.

"You think she's dead, right Hay?" Irma asked, knowing she did.

Hay Lin hesitated, "Of course. It's the only logical explanation." The girls nodded and continued to talk, as Hay Lin remained silent. Another lie left her mouth, thinking Nerissa was indeed alive. Wherever she was, wherever she was hiding, Hay Lin had to find her soon…before something worse than Phobos happened.

Instead, she looked out the window and at the stars, the thing that reminded her of Eric the most. The stars always gave her comfort, for they were part of the sky. She could only hope that the future was brighter than dark…

* * *

><p>Eric stared at the stars above, laying on top of Matt's roof. The others were still fast asleep considering the night was in its early hours of the morning. They twinkled lightly at him, almost letting him know he was always welcomed. Star heated his chest affectionately, relaxing with him.<p>

"Amazing, isn't it?" he mumbled, enjoying the black sky. "Can you believe it's already going to be a year?" He shook his head, "I can't believe it. This whole new world has just turned mine upside down."

Zacharias, over the summer, told him that he was now exceptionally good at his powers, he could further excel with them. His grandfather made it clear that this was just the beginning and Star could harness more energy. Eric just didn't know how; it depended more on how much the person could withstand the power more than anything.

"We need to work on that. I want to get better and protect worlds like my uncle once did. He helped stop the civil war on Caspar all by himself. I want to be able to accomplish something that…without the guardians. I want to be my own hero, you know?"

_You will be someday. Do not fret, my keeper…you are still a young man that has many obstacles life will throw at you. Patience is the key…_

"Do you always have to sound so ethical?" Eric chuckled, continuing to gaze at the sky. "Everything is so perfect right now…a little too perfect. Star, I should be satisfied, but why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?"

Eric shook his head, "Everyone else is happy…except for Hay Lin. She doesn't show it, but I know her better than anyone. Something is bothering her and I feel like I can't ask her…because of all the lies and mistrust. Damn it, I feel like the whole damn group is separated!"

He sat up, running his hands through his hair. "Everything was supposed to be back to normal after Phobos…but why does it feel ruined nonetheless? And it's not just Hay Lin, it's everyone. Something…something just isn't right."

He looked up to the sky once more, knowing he should go back to bed. Still thinking the world wasn't right, he ignored it for the time being. He pursed his lips, knowing whatever happened, he'd be ready to face it…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack ;) The sequel has officially begun! Ok, so maybe the first chapter was a little boring, but I have many plans for this new and improved story. No, I don't think it could ever compare to 'Fly With Me,' but it's definitely going to be a close second.**_

_**I tried to recap on most of the important details as I could, but of course there are some that still need to be said.**_

_**Some details that need to be mentioned: Hay Lin gave powers to Nigel and Joel, whom only she can transform; they can't transform on their own. I'm also going to focus on minor characters that didn't have a big impact in the first story (or show actually) at all; this includes Aldarn and Drake. I was going to talk about Raythor and Vathek more, but they are technically older than the age the guardians are, so it wouldn't work out correctly. Elyon won't be seen as much either (sorry). She will have her moments, but technically the fight doesn't include her. She is a queen, not a guardian; she has her own priorities to focus on (like Meridian). **_

_**We will be seeing many of the characters I created in the first story, AND new characters will be introduced . No, Phobos will not appear in this story (he's still incarcerated within Kandrakar's dungeons). We may see Cedric, but I haven't decided yet. Nerissa is obviously the villainess of this story…and she's definitely more evil than before. Any further questions can be asked or the story will speak for itself. I know I probably forgot something, but I suppose if I do remember, I'll post it in the next chapter.**_

_*****Oh, and yes I did change my name, so please don't worry; it's still the same person!*****_

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. I need to see if it is worth continuing…**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	2. Cry For You

_**Cry For You**_

_She opened her eyes and suddenly her world was different._

_The sky was still black and filled with brilliant stars, but the two full moons in the distance led her to believe she was in another world. High mountain peaks were visible, as well as a plain field filled with grass and blue flowers, she had never seen, touched her bare toes. She continued to walk slowly, as if searching for something important. She stiffened slightly, thinking she heard a noise, but went further nonetheless._

_It didn't take long for her to come across a small stream, filled with crystals and multicolored fish of many colors she had not seen before. The rocks at the bottom shimmered, as she walked across it gracefully. The air around her was so tranquil and peaceful; she was correct to choose this world over the others. Besides its obvious advantage, this world was meant for peace, but also meant for battle. She thought long and hard for the decision, but she knew this was the best._

_Wait, why was she thinking these thoughts? These thoughts weren't her own. She was suddenly confused, but her body pressed forward on._

_She finally crossed the stream, leading to the other side. She quietly sauntered through the forest, hearing the many animals stir as she passed. The forest was small, as she ducked under a tree and finally saw her destination. A small cave was located on the hill, desolate and quiet from everything else in the realm. She walked to it, slipping inside and taking her seat. She put her things down and got the wood to build a fire. She quickly lit it, as the flames danced where they pleased._

_She stood up and walked back to the opening of the cave. Her eyes drifted to the distance, looking upon the giant city that was mere miles away. The elegant and valiant castle stood tall among the city's smaller structures. The city was made mostly of stone, so the lights of fire flickered among the walls. It was beautiful in her honest opinion, even more graceful and stunning than Meridian. The enchanting settlement brought a sense of beauty, but also presented itself in a deadly way. The city was perfect, but it was also a place of battle and triumph. She loved the appeal it gave._

_She glanced at the two moons in the sky, knowing it was late. She walked back to the cave and unfolded the blanket. She lay on top of it and let her eyes shut, knowing the day was finally coming soon._

Hay Lin's eyes slowly opened, as she sat up in bed. She quickly glanced out her window, seeing one moon and not two. Confusion immediately struck her, never having a dream so intricate and specific as that. She had never seen such a beautiful place before, so how could she dream of it? And why did it seem so real?

"So weird," she mumbled to herself, slipping out of her sheets and getting a glass of water from her bathroom. She quickly took a swig, closing her eyes. "I've been thinking way too much lately."

She finished her water and walked back to her bed. She cringed at the time on her clock and thumped back on her pillow. "And tomorrow is the first day of school." She drifted back to sleep, almost thinking she was back on that world once more...

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly and the warm day was perfect. Birds chirped and flew throughout the sky, enjoying the breezy day and all its glory. The sun's powerful rays warmed the earth, making the day fairly hot and humid. It was perfect for the first day of school to officially begin.<p>

"Do you ever stop talking?" Cornelia blurted to her little sister, who was sitting in the front seat of her white Mercedes. Lillian stopped speaking for a brief moment, looking at her sister with irritation.

Cornelia sighed to herself, thinking how long this school year was going to be. As soon as they both got into the car, Lillian would not shut up. Sometimes she regretted telling Lillian the truth about her powers and what she really was. Then there were other times when Lillian knowing the truth was a good thing, especially when something wrong went with Earth. Lillian always got under Cornelia's skin, but lately it had been worse.

Cornelia gently stopped at a red light, tapping her finger on the wheel. When Lillian crossed her arms and didn't say anything, Cornelia sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I know I've been annoying lately…"

"Try for the past few months," Cornelia interrupted.

Lillian rolled her eyes, "But it's just that I'm really excited to be apart of this world now. I want to really take on this role."

"I get it," Cornelia said, glancing at her little sister. However, Lillian wasn't so little anymore. Now that she was officially a teenager, Lillian had a serious growth spurt. She was taller now, almost reaching Will. Her hair was longer, her golden locks barely touching her shoulders, and her chest was now developing like a woman. Cornelia didn't like looking at her little sister this way, but now she realized she had to accept it. Lillian was no longer a child, and in a way it scared Cornelia.

The light turned green and Cornelia proceeded forward, on their way to school. The car was silent for a moment. Lillian knew she had to be serious when it came to the worlds of magic and human. She wished she could be more like Cornelia actually; she was brave and smart when it came to it. Cornelia had so much experience when it came to dark magic and war. She wanted to be like that…she wanted knowledge. The earth was her kingdom…and humans didn't even know about her. They couldn't know about her…

That didn't bother her as much. She just wanted to be more apart of Cornelia's world. She wanted to be a defender of the universe. She wanted to fall madly in love with a man who could defend her and his people with chivalry and strength. She wanted to be the one who was looked up to in time of need. She was slightly jealous, to say the least. But more than that, she was proud to have a sister like Cornelia. She was proud that she could finally be in the loop. She turned to Cornelia, smiling for no reason.

"How come I haven't seen you use your powers?"

Cornelia's eyebrows scrunched, "You've seen me transformed…"

"Well yeah, I know that, but I haven't actually seen you guys use your powers."

Cornelia's lips pursed, thinking it over. "We…haven't had any battles lately. Evil's been taking a break." She turned into the parking lot of the school, taking her usual spot. "Come to think of it, we haven't practiced in a while either." She turned off the car, puzzled by her thoughts.

"That's what I'm saying! You guys should totally practice…with me watching, of course."

Cornelia nodded, speaking quietly, "We have been on a break. I should tell Will about it." They exited the car, getting a good look at Sheffield Institute. Lillian smiled, overjoyed that she was now going to a school with older students.

Cornelia giggled at Lillian's joyful attitude, "Seriously, it's not that big of a deal. Wait till you meet the teachers, and then you'll regret it. Come on, we meet the others in the front."

As Cornelia's words left her mouth, Irma pulled into the parking lot, snatching the spot next to Cornelia. A car honked at her, as Uriah Dunn flipped her off and sped away; Irma took his spot before he did. Irma was more of a reckless driver than the others. How she passed her drivers test was a miracle in itself. Cornelia laughed at Uriah, seeing Irma step out of the car.

"Flip me off again and you'll be seeing my fist in your mouth!" she bellowed across the parking lot. Uriah stepped out of his car.

"Oh I'm so scared, Irma. What are you gonna do besides scream at me to death?"

"Keep talking, and you'll get my foot up your ass, Dunn!" another voice called, as Chris, Irma's brother, slammed the passenger door shut and took a threatening step forward. Uriah gulped gently, trying not to show his fear. Chris was a black belt at his martial arts studio; Uriah has seen what he could do to guys twice his size and much more. Uriah had tried to recruit him once for his gang, but failed when Chris refused to be apart of anything Uriah Dunn had anything to do with. "You mess with one Lair, you get them both!"

Uriah quickly locked his car, seeing the fury on both of the sibling's faces, and walked away. Irma crossed her arms, "I could've taken him by myself. I don't need my _little_ brother fighting my battles." Chris rolled his eyes, as Irma turned to her friends, "Hey Corny."

"Leave it to the Lairs to cause a scene in the parking lot," Cornelia said, glancing at everyone that was staring at them. Lillian blushed the moment she saw Chris, smiling in admiration at the way he stood up for his sister. Chris had changed immensely; he was tall for his age, taller than Irma. The amount of the martial arts he practiced daily had left muscles on his arms, legs, chest, and abdomen, which could be seen through his shirt. He was a year older than her, and the only reason he was in her grade was because he was held back a year in elementary school. Irma wouldn't admit it, but he was becoming a man…which freaked her out on a large scale.

Neither Irma nor Chris seemed to be bothered by Cornelia's statement. Chris shrugged, "Someone has to show the bullies they can't push everyone around." He got out his skateboard from the backseat and glanced at the three girls, "Hey, Lil."

Her pale face was now red, as she stammered, "Hey Chris."

"Yo Chris!" Billy called, Joel's younger brother, waving him over. His face brightened, as he turned to his sister, "See you after school." He jumped gracefully on his skateboard with ease, riding across the parking lot toward his other friends.

"Little snot thinks he can get away with everything," Irma narrowed her eyes.

"You two are so much alike, it's not even funny," Cornelia stated, stifling a laugh at Lillian's obvious crush. "Come on, the others are already here and probably waiting for us." They went to the front of the school, where the entire group was waiting, except for Joel, Nigel, and Martin. Class hadn't started yet, so practically the entire school was in the front, talking on how their summers went. The three girls joined the group, as Will's face brightened.

"I heard you gave Uriah a run for his money," Will said proudly.

"Word travels way too fast around this school," Irma said in disbelief.

"This _is_ Sheffield," Taranee said in an obvious tone.

"Can you believe this is our first day as seniors? We officially rule the school," Cornelia stated, flipping her hair back. "Life officially starts."

"Yeah, because it didn't start when we were born," Will retorted sarcastically.

"You guys don't get it, this is _our_ year. We plan the parties and all the senior activities. We do everything," Cornelia grumbled, not satisfied. "Like the senior party, who's going to plan that? The Grumper sisters? I don't think so."

"So what if they plan it? They're good at that stuff," Taranee replied.

"Let me guess…_you_ want to plan it," Matt quickly spoke before Cornelia snapped a reply.

"Duh. Anything I do will be way better than the Grumper sisters," Cornelia scoffed.

"And where exactly is this happening? We can't use the gym, it has to be separate from the school," Will informed.

"Don't you think I know that? Look, I haven't exactly thought about all the details, but I know we can do it," Cornelia encouraged, as the rest of the group's faces looked unimpressed. She began throwing out suggestions, "Martin can do lights and sound…" She turned to Matt, "…Cobalt Blue can play as music, and all the seniors can bring drinks and food."

"I hate to be the downer, but you're still forgetting the place. We need to throw the party somewhere," Taranee reminded.

"Yeah Corn Flakes, you need a hot spot for the party," a voice said from behind. Cornelia's eyes twitched, as she turned around to see Bess and Courtney Grumper. Cornelia gave them a disgusted look at their revealing clothing and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Just forget about it, Cornelia, we're handling this," Courtney stated.

"Who died and put you two in charge? _We_ can plan the senior party just as good as you…probably even better actually."

"We? Did everyone else hear _we_?" Irma muttered, as Hay Lin and Taranee giggled lightly.

"Oh yeah, because your group of wannabes can really pull off something as great as this. This is our senior party, you know, not some small get-together. It has to be big, and we can pull that off," Bess explained further.

"Then let's see, shall we? Whoever has the best plans for the party by the end of the semester will be in charge. Loser has to do the dirty work and clean up the mess in the morning," Cornelia challenged.

"Deal," Bess and Courtney said at the same time. Both girls briskly walked away in a huff, pumped for the challenge. Cornelia was still fuming.

"It's on now. They don't know who they're messing with. Who's with me?"

"Do we even have a choice?" Hay Lin questioned.

"You already know the answer to that," Will replied. Cornelia gave a satisfied smile. Her eyes then landed on Eric, as she gasped loudly.

"Eric!" she yelled, running forward and grabbing his shoulders. His eyes widened in surprise, gulping. "The observatory! We can use the observatory!"

"Excuse me? You're joking, right?"

"No way, this is perfect! There's so much space, and we can move all the breakables into other rooms and-"

"Do you really think my _grandpa_ would be okay with that? We can't have a party at the observatory! It's practically a museum!"

"But it's just for one night! I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, Cornelia…"

Cornelia was about to say more, when the conversation was interrupted, "Check it out!" Everyone turned to see Joel, Nigel, and Martin finally joining the group. Joel was holding up a paper, clearly excited. He pointed to the flyer, "There's going to be a last minute surfing contest in Heatherfield before the summer swell goes away! Practically the entire school is going!"

"Let me guess…you entered," Irma said, grinning.

"Of course. Winner gets a cash money prize."

"Dude! Where can I sign up?" Matt immediately said, snatching the flyer from Joel's hands and reading the info. "It's only in a couple of weeks!"

"They can't be serious," Cornelia muttered to the girls.

"When it comes to sports, they're always serious," Will responded, actually excited for the surf contest.

"Man, I wish Peter was here! He'd would've been on this in a second!" Joel said, fired up. Taranee nodded in agreement, all of them knowing he was still away at college.

"Ok, ignore them. We were having a serious discussion about the setting for the senior party," Cornelia said.

"You're doing the senior party?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, and Eric has just agreed to have it at the observatory," she stated proudly.

"No, it's not. Do you have any idea how paranoid I'd be?" Eric replied.

The bell for class finally rang, as students separated from their groups and went inside. Cornelia grumbled, muttering a few words and walking away from the group with her sister. Martin also said goodbye, waving to his friends and knowing he'd see everyone at lunch once more.

"I'm surprised you said no. Some find it difficult denying her," Nigel said to Eric.

"Dude, he's not Caleb. He can stand up to Cornelia," Joel uttered with a grin. The others laughed, as Will, Matt, Taranee, and Irma departed from the group as well. Nigel started walking with Eric, as Hay Lin and Joel walked slower.

"What was up with your dream last night?" Joel questioned, keeping his voice low.

"Ugh, please tell me I didn't wake you two up last night," Hay Lin said apologetically.

"Nah, I was up late texting Irma, I just happen to see it. I had to fill in Nigel this morning," he replied. "So?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I was on some other world…and that's just a guess. It felt so real…but then it didn't. I must have been worried about school or something," Hay Lin tried to explain.

Joel nodded with a shrug, "Maybe it was just one of those things. I get weird dreams too, especially after the whole lightning thing."

"Except most of them are about Irma," Hay Lin giggled, as Joel's cheeks slightly turned pink.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you said we all would stay out of our romantic lives!"

"Calm down, I was kidding…but apparently it's true," she laughed harder, receiving stares from Nigel and Eric in front.

"Alright, what's so funny?" Eric asked curiously.

"Nothing," Joel replied flatly, his face still pink.

"Oh now I have to know," Nigel persisted. Joel rolled his eyes, taking Nigel by the arm and forcefully taking him to their first class.

"Do I want to know?" Eric smiled.

"Just some things about Irma," Hay Lin giggled, taking Eric's hand in hers. "Ready for class?"

He kissed her hand, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Hay Lin closed her eyes, letting the cool summer air blow her hair gently and with grace. She was hundreds of feet up in the air, above the clouds and away from the eyes of the people down below. Fully transformed in her ultimate, she could feel the strength of the sky running through her veins.<p>

She was meditating again, focusing her power to find Nerissa throughout the universe. A sigh of distress escaped her lips, getting extremely frustrated with the lack of success she was getting. She opened her eyes once more and looked sadly out in the distance.

What was she trying to prove? Was she really gaining anything? Was the entire thing a waste of time? She was tired and sick of searching, but deep down she knew she'd think of herself as a failure if she quit. She knew Nerissa was out there, but as long as she masked and hid her energy, there was no chance of finding her. It was call the Infinite Dimensions for a reason; she'd be an old woman by the time she searched half the universe. All in all, it was a waste of time.

She knew her grandmother would scold her for thinking such thoughts, but she couldn't help it. Was it so bad to think negatively once in a while? Was it so bad to wait and see what happens next? Because that's what she wanted; she wanted to wait for Nerissa so they could find her the easier way. However, the Oracle wanted Hay Lin to find her _before_ she committed any acts of violence.

Her hands went up to her temples, letting out a scream in the darkness. The sky rolled with thunder, even though there were no rain clouds. It stopped as soon as she did, realizing her mistake. She was powerful, but not perfect. She still had many flaws, especially when it came to being a Heart. Elyon and Lillian were way better than her; she wasn't born a Heart, therefore she didn't think she could be good at it. Look at her now; she couldn't even locate one person using the power of the skies.

But, she wasn't going to give up. No, she knew it was her responsibility and job to get this done as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Eric looked up into the stars, lying on top of the roof of the observatory. After doing his homework, he went right up to connect with the stars once more. Star glowed warmly on top of his shirt, watching with him. Eric gripped the necklace nervously, gulping down the lump in his throat.<p>

There was something in the sky.

The stars had felt the presence of an unknown object in the sky for a couple of hours. Eric wasn't sure if he should check it out, for the presence was at a higher altitude, so high that he wouldn't be able to breathe. He could call Hay Lin, but the unknown occurrence had so far made no threats or any moves to harm the city. The stars could always see planes or other aircrafts, but this thing had stayed in the same spot for a long time.

And this wasn't the first time. On several occasions he had detected the same object in the sky just sitting and waiting like a star. It irritated him, to say the least, but it also made him extremely anxious. He didn't know whether to tell the others also; this thing wasn't a threat…so far.

In the midst of his thoughts, he found himself drifting into sleep. He woke up numerous times on the roof when daylight broke, but it never stopped him. However, this time he shot up with fear, looking into the sky with panic. Thunder had just sounded. Was he dreaming? Was he hearing things? No, the sky's cry of pain was definitely heard by his ears. But…there were no black clouds to create such a force. Not to mention, it was still summer and rain was highly unlikely until fall came.

He moistened his lips with worry, his eyes frantically looking around. The object had then left the sky, as if it was never there. Did this entity cause the sound? Was he just hearing things? Were his dreams playing tricks on him once again? He rubbed his eyes, knowing he was tired and exhausted from school. The sound of thunder was one of the very few things that caused him nightmares and gave him fear. Maybe it was just his imagination…

"Eric?"

He turned around to see his grandfather staring at him, dressed in his robe and pajamas. Zacharias had a puzzled look on his face, staring at his grandson with a peculiar expression. Eric took his chance.

"Did you hear it too?"

"Hear what, lad?" he replied, looking at Eric strangely. "I merely came to get you. I don't like it when you fall asleep on the roof, son."

"Oh…ok, I'll come in then."

"What did you hear? I wouldn't be surprised if Star was yelling at you to stop sleeping on roofs as well, boy," Zacharias said sternly, grunting as he took a seat next to him. Eric pursed his lips, unwilling to tell him. "Well?"

"Thunder," he mumbled softly, now feeling embarrassed. Zacharias raised a brow, looking into the sky and seeing the minimal cloud coverage.

"Um, son…"

"Yeah, I know. It's impossible," Eric grumbled, now officially thinking how stupid it sounded.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Well my boy, it would seem-"

"Grandpa, I get it. I was obviously drifting in and out of a dream. But you know how much thunder and lightning freaks me out now," he sighed, resting his head on his hands.

"Aye, I know. From the stories you've told me, I do not blame you for fearing the skies so much…but I don't think it's the sky your fear, Eric."

"What?" he questioned, staring at his grandfather with confusion.

"I believe you fear your friends now, especially Hay Lin. I believe _all_ of you fear those three who were wrongfully placed with dark magic. You do not fear the skies, lad…you're scared of your own companions and girlfriend."

Eric sadly looked into the sky, wanting to cry if his grandpa had not been there. Was it true? Did he truly fear his friends? He never thought of it that way. Stars were, in a way, part of the sky…so why should he fear it?

"Think what you want, my boy, but ever since that time nothing has been the same. All of you come over and I can always sense a giant rift in the group. The Guardians should never be separated…and that includes physically _and_ emotionally. Meanwhile, your three friends are closer than ever. They may have their memories erased, but that doesn't mean the bond they shared has disappeared. I know you don't want to relive what happened that day, but lad you must focus on them."

"How can I fear my own friends? I could never…"

"Eric, many things have changed. You may not see it now, but I know you can't go back to that day; _none_ of the Guardians or rebels can. You don't want to go back because you thought the girl you love was going to kill you. You thought your best friends were going to kill you. There is a reason why the Oracle cleared their memories, and maybe this is it."

"I can't believe this. Why didn't I see it before?" Eric put his hands over his face, trying to massage the pain away. "Am I really afraid of the girl I love?"

Zacharias paused for a second, "This may be your toughest challenge in your relationship. You may not see it, but _you_ are creating distance between the two of you. You are pushing her away and she does not know why. Soon, she will notice your hesitation and loss of love." He looked at Eric, feeling sorry. "I only mean to tell you this to wake you up. I know it's going to be hard, but I believe she is worth it. All of them are."

"I know, grandpa," Eric replied sadly, still looking at the sky. Zacharias patted him on the back.

"I'll give you a few more minutes, but I don't want to come back to find you asleep again," Zacharias got up and left, leaving Eric with his own thoughts.

He shook his head, "I have to discuss this with the others…" He looked up once more to the stars above, almost wishing that dreaded day never happened at all.

* * *

><p><em>Written in the stars…<em>

_A million miles away…_

_A message to the main…_

_Seasons come and go…_

_But I will never change…_

_And I'm on my way…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**I think some chapters will clearly be longer than others. This was more of a shorter one, but I'm trying to slowly ease into this. There won't be a lot of action till we get more into the story, so unfortunately it will be more dialogue and interaction between the characters until we finally introduce the conflict and antagonist.**_

_**One of the questions from the previous reviews was if Martin knows about magic. No, just like the rest of the world, he still doesn't know about magic or that his friends have it. Notice in the first chapter that the guys stopped talking about magic the moment Martin arrived for their sleep over. He just hangs out with them more because all of them have gotten really close. :D**_

_**Haven't started the third chapter, but I'm gonna get right on it. Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	3. Proposition

_**Proposition**_

The bell for school finally rang, ending all classes. School was over for the day, as the kids ran out quickly on the hot summer afternoon. The week was over and Friday had finally presented itself, making it the first completed week of school. Some kids stayed behind, talking in front of the school as usual, and conversing on how good or bad their classes went.

Eric was the first to walk out, taking his place by the same tree he always met his friends at. Martin immediately walked out next, carrying a bunch of equipment.

"Hey Martin, you need help with that?" Eric asked politely.

"No, I got it, but thanks anyway. I'm making my way over to the gym. Knickerbocker is having me set up the movie for the new students next week. You weren't here at the time, but when we were seventh graders, the entire class had to watch a video on the reproductive system," Martin explained in a rush, still walking to the gym.

Eric made a disgusted face, "Sounds fun…"

Martin chuckled, "I know what you mean. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Martin walked off, leaving Eric alone with his own thoughts. Matt always came out next with Will, as they greeted him by the tree. Today they were going to Meridian, a trip that was long overdue. They hadn't seen Elyon since the early summer, so Will and Cornelia demanded that they return more often.

"We need to talk," Eric said in a low tone, as the two came forward.

"About what?" Will asked, now interested.

"When the others get here," he responded, seeing Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia walk down the steps. They leisurely took their time and strolled towards the tree, smiling big.

"Ready for Meridian?" Cornelia asked, excited to see Elyon and Caleb.

"Eric wants to talk…" Matt said, interested in what he had to say. As usual, Hay Lin, Nigel, and Joel weren't there on time. They were always the last to show up at the tree.

"About?" Irma asked.

"Our friends," Eric said with a sigh, keeping his eyes peered for his friends. "Guys, there's a huge rift between all of us. The Guardians aren't as strong, and none of us get along like we used to."

It was instantly silent, as the humid air blew gently. None of them had expected him to bring up such a sore subject so suddenly.

"Eric…" Will began.

"No, don't even start that, Will. We never really talked about this. Why? Why can't we face this subject?"

"What made you decide to talk about this now?" Matt asked, afraid to think about the many days when he was powerless and weak.

Eric pursed his lips, "I don't know…I finally realized something I'm not willing to admit; something that we're _all_ not willing to admit. Did those weeks really affect us so negatively? Why can't we just get over it?"

"Who says we haven't? I'm over it," Cornelia stated.

"Really? You forgot how you didn't know whether your little sister was dead or alive? You forgot how your best friend sacrificed her life for her friends and family? Did you really forget the blood in our friends' eyes, as they tried to kill us?" Eric voice rose higher and higher, getting angry. Cornelia instantly shut her mouth, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "We were all affected…and now we're afraid of our own friends."

"No, we…we can't be scared of them…" Irma drifted, gulping at the image of Joel so many months ago.

Taranee closed her eyes, admitting, "I know I am. Me and Nigel haven't been the same since."

"It's been all of us. The group is split and it's our own fault. Just look at them," Eric said, finally seeing the trio on the steps of the school, laughing and smiling. "Even today, the bond is still there. They've been inseparable."

"Have they really?" Matt mumbled, now thinking about it.

"They are always together now. They barely knew each other last year, and now look…" Will observed.

"Guys…we need to start being the people we once were," Eric announced, seeing Hay Lin nearing, knowing she could probably hear them soon. "Hay Lin and I are slipping."

"But why haven't they brought anything up? If there was a problem, why haven't they discussed it to us?" Irma asked.

"I intend to find out," Eric muttered, as the three finally approached the group, still chuckling.

"You guys totally missed it. Alchemy and Uriah were caught making out in the janitors closet," Joel practically yelled. "Of course the Grumper sisters caught it all on camera. Should be up on the internet within the hour."

"It was actually really disgusting," Nigel commented, his expression turning sour.

"I didn't think Alchemy would stoop so low," Hay Lin muttered, however still finding it funny. "Then again, she has changed drastically since the beginning of last year. I didn't believe it when she joined his gang."

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Nigel asked with concern, looking at them curiously. Nigel could hear their uneven heartbeats, pumping fast and nervously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Matt asked, smiling. Matt was always the best liar. Without hesitating, he could put a smile on his face, when all he really wanted to do was frown. Hay Lin automatically sensed Nigel's feelings and curiously watched the group.

Will cleared her throat, "So uh, Meridian right?"

"Yeah…" Joel mumbled, looking at each of them suspiciously. He knew the subject was obviously a secret. He put on a fake smile. "Come on, Nigel." The two guys left the group and walked toward the parking lot, knowing they weren't allowed in Meridian.

Hay Lin quickly covered it up, "Uh sorry, they've been acting weird all day. Probably nervous to see what they got on Collins' test." She smiled sheepishly, the situation becoming extremely awkward. The group was quiet until Taranee spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous about it too," she agreed.

"Weren't your studying for it all week?" Hay Lin asked, looking confused.

Taranee quickly covered it up, "Well, doesn't mean I'm not nervous for it."

"Ok! So Meridian, yeah?" Matt stated loudly, changing the subject.

"Yes, Meridian!" Lillian called, running up to the group with a joyous smile. "I'm surprised you guys waited for me."

"Yeah, that's exactly what we did," Cornelia rolled her eyes. "We can meet at my place. My parents are still working." They went to the parking lot, as all of them got in their cars and drove to Cornelia's apartment complex. Each went up the elevator to her penthouse, as they threw their backpacks down in her large room.

"You know Corny, we could always have the senior party here," Irma suggested with a grin.

"There's not enough room," Cornelia replied, always becoming irritated when they brought up the party. It had only been a week, and she was already stressed with the plans. Truth was, she still didn't have a setting and had no idea where it would be possible to do so.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Hay Lin said. Hay Lin had been helping her the most with the plans, and so far it wasn't working out. She even suggested using the Silver Dragon, but the restaurant didn't have enough room either. Plus, it didn't help that it smelled of Chinese food once entered.

"Can we go now?" Lillian asked with eagerness.

Will smiled, taking out the glowing Heart, "Guardians, unite." There was a bright flash that filled the room completely, as different shades of colors danced on the walls and floor. After a couple seconds, the five girls floated down, transformed into their older selves. Lillian couldn't help but smile.

Another bright white flash illuminated the room, brighter than the guardians. The image of a star was seen, as Eric stood mighty and tall as his alter ego, Alistair. His older self had grown taller and his cape was a deeper blue. He kept his face covered under his hood. "Ready," he said, his voice deeper.

Will opened the fold, as each walked through it. Soon, all of them were standing in the castle of Meridian, its gorgeous and golden appeal brightening up their day instantly. Vathek walked forward, greeting them, "Guardians, Queen Elyon has been expecting you." They didn't wait for him to take them to the throne room. Instead, they rushed, bolting through the doors and seeing Elyon talking with Raythor.

"Guys!" she shouted with delight, as all of them grabbed each other for a hug. "It's been way too long!"

"Definitely, it was about time we came to Meridian," Will smiled, seeing more people coming into the room.

Caleb walked up and spun Cornelia around, kissing her full on the mouth. She kissed back, missing him after such a long time. Lillian scrunched her face, watching them really get into it.

"You get used to it," Irma mumbled. Lillian nodded slowly; she was more jealous than disgusted with her sister's making out. Caleb was a chivalrous man who was selfless and courageous. One of her deepest dreams was to find someone like that. She knew she could easily do anything with her powers over Earth, but sometimes she wanted things to come naturally. Her thoughts were interrupted by more shouts.

"There they are!" Aldarn shouted, as he and Drake greeted Matt and Eric.

"How are you guys?" Matt asked, as the four of them got talking. Eric took off his hood, seeing as most of the royal guard of Meridian knew his secret. Since the darkened days of Phobos, the four of them had really gotten close.

"How's the new security going?" Taranee asked Elyon.

"Let me show you," Elyon smiled, as all the girls followed Elyon outside on the balcony, leaving the guys to talk. The girls saw the tall spires that surrounded the city. Workers seemed to be operating on the last spire, Meridian's latest defenses. "If the city should ever experience a threat like Phobos again, the spires will instantly detect the dark magic and put a shield around everything. Several spires have been put up throughout the realm."

"Elyon, this is great," Cornelia smiled with a nod, enjoying Meridian's beauty.

"Your people should have nothing to fear now," Hay Lin agreed.

"It took me a long time to figure out what I should do for the city, if there ever comes a time when I'm unavailable…which happens quite a lot apparently," Elyon giggled. "We can visit the city, if you want."

"Great," Will commented, as they went back inside. Lillian slowly followed, loving the scenery and everything about the castle. She was quiet most of the time, simply listening to the conversations rather than joining them. So she continued to listen, hearing conversations from both the guys and girls.

"Now that the spires are almost completed, we'll be able to visit Earth more," Caleb informed.

"Awesome. Joel's really missed you," Eric replied.

"Yeah right," Caleb scoffed.

"Don't lie, you know he's pretty cool when it comes down to it," Matt chuckled.

"I think he's hilarious," Drake agreed.

"Yeah, if you think annoying is hilarious. I curse the day Irma started liking him," Caleb shook his head.

"There's going to be a surf contest in Heatherfield next weekend. You guys should definitely drop by," Matt offered.

"We need to ask the queen, but I'm sure she'll give us a break after all the work we've been doing," Aldarn nodded.

"You guys are always welcomed at my place. My mom's hardly ever home," Matt suggested.

Hay Lin listened quietly to both conversations, smiling gently. She was sad Nigel and Joel couldn't join them, for she could tell they really wanted to come. Sometimes she would open a portal so they could roam Meridian on their own while they visited Elyon, but they weren't in the mood today, especially after the suspicious behavior the others displayed. Once again, the secrets created a large gap between them. The only reason she truly came was to see Elyon again, and unfortunately Elyon was barely speaking to her. She also was affected negatively during the dark days. Honestly, Elyon probably didn't like being beaten so easily by Hay Lin and her regents, especially when her full strength wasn't available.

So Elyon rarely spoke with her, only when necessary. The entire situation was awkward, and frankly it just made Hay Lin feel unwanted. It was times like this she wished her stupid powers weren't there at all. Even now, as she continued to look out toward the tall spires that protected the city, she couldn't help but wonder if she could set off the shields if she got close enough to them. She didn't like feeling like the enemy, and she certainly didn't want to be. She wanted to be a force for good, not evil. But what was so good about storms? They caused destruction, not happiness. Even Eric couldn't look at her the same…don't think she hadn't noticed. Eric was slipping from her grasp. The only reason she kept her distance from him, was so he could take his time to get over it. However, it was taking longer than she expected…and that was scaring her.

"Vathek, why don't you go to the kitchen and tell the chefs to prepare dinner?" Elyon suggested, as he nodded respectfully.

"I could join, if you want," Hay Lin proposed, smiling. "I've known the chefs for a long time and I wanted to say hi."

"Sure," Elyon agreed, as Hay Lin flew with Vathek out of the throne room. The smile on Elyon's face faded, "How is she?"

"Fine, same old Hay Lin. It's us that's been different," Will replied.

"I don't know, I still feel there's something off about her," Elyon admitted.

"It just hasn't been the same," Cornelia said. "I can't imagine what would happen if a serious battle suddenly happened. I don't think our bond would be strong enough."

"Don't say that," moaned Taranee.

"You know it's true. We need to practice more and work out our powers together. We haven't done that in a long time," Cornelia recommended.

Will nodded, "I'll schedule one soon."

"It's still not enough," Irma sighed.

"You need to talk to the Oracle, if anything. He has a right to give you answers. He hides way too much, in my opinion," Elyon advised.

"The Oracle has made it clear to stop asking him questions about Hay Lin," Taranee reminded. "He refuses to discuss it any further."

"All the more reason to keep asking," Elyon said. Hay Lin and Vathek returned, as Hay Lin giggled at Vathek's jokes. Lillian stared at Hay Lin, suddenly realizing something the others couldn't handle; Lillian wasn't scared of Hay Lin. Probably because she didn't remember that day to personally experience the coldness that spread across Heatherfield, but it also meant nothing of Hay Lin could ever cause fear. She wasn't scared of Nigel or Joel either; nothing of the three could ever make her scared.

"Dinner is being prepared as we speak," Hay Lin presented with a giggle.

"Great," Elyon smiled. She looked over at Lillian, who was very silent. "You're pretty quiet…"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just listening, that's all," Lillian replied.

"That's weird, you usually always have something to say," Cornelia grinned.

"Um, well, I don't really have anything to say at the moment," Lillian answered. Elyon walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Lillian. The first few months are the hardest. Actually, the first few years are the hardest. You just have to learn your strengths and weaknesses. In time, it will come easier to you."

"It is hard," she admitted. "I mean, I don't even know where to start. I know some stuff, little stuff, but the Oracle keeps saying my potential is limitless."

"If you want, I can help you. I know this is ironic, but Phobos taught me a lot when I first started using my powers. I can help you discover the potential you really have…because I can tell the Heart of Earth will become a powerful woman someday."

Lillian smiled proudly, "I fully agree." Cornelia smiled with her.

Will looked behind her and saw the guys still talking and laughing. She didn't want to disturb their bromance moment, so she turned to Elyon. "Hey…can we see the jewel again?"

Elyon's face hardened, "Of course. Follow me." Elyon lead them to her room, opening the large doors. She went to her dresser and took out the small turquoise jewel with a crack running down it. She handed it to Will. "I've showed it to the Oracle several times." Hay Lin got the closest to Will, looking at it intensely.

Will nodded, "When I first heard that Nerissa escaped, I thought for sure I would instantly connect with her and find her. I thought I'd be the one who could sense her…"

"You can't sense someone that's dead, Will," Irma reminded.

"But even that, why didn't I sense it when the jewel broke free from all that power? I should've felt the Quintessence as soon as it happened," Will muttered.

"Will, the jewel had my power woven inside it as well and I didn't feel anything. Not even the Oracle felt the strong presence. It wasn't meant to be detected," Elyon further explained.

"I guess so," Will surrendered. "She must have died the moment it happened, otherwise I think I'd be able perceive her."

"Unlike the Oracles thoughts," Irma scoffed.

"You know he still has secret affiliates trying to hunt her down, right?" Elyon brought up, as the girls looked surprised.

"He does? But it's been months since the jewel broke," Cornelia said.

"I know, but he still thinks she's alive…and when the Oracle has set his mind on something, he doesn't change it," Elyon explained.

"But who's searching for her? Members of the council?" Taranee asked, confused.

"I don't know. I just overheard Yan Lin talking to the Oracle about it. It's very serious."

"Why wouldn't he ask us? We're the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, shouldn't we be given the task?" Will questioned.

"Well think about it…" Hay Lin began, as all eyes went on her. She chose her words carefully. "None of us believe she's alive. You really think the Oracle is going to give us the mission when we don't even think it's true? Our hearts wouldn't be into it at all…"

"Hell, I wouldn't want to be searching for a corpse either," Irma chided. "So if you ask me, it's better off he has other people wasting their time." Cornelia chuckled with her, feeling the same way.

"It's better this way," Taranee agreed. "After the Phobos fiasco, this break was much needed. I don't know about you guys, but I intend to keep enjoying the freedom until evil decides to come again."

"Look at you Taranee. So laid back…" Cornelia grinned.

Taranee shrugged, "School is more my priority now since college is coming up."

"Ugh, don't even start on that stuff," Irma groaned, making the girls giggle. Vathek came into Elyon's room.

"The rebels are visiting one of the spires, your highness. Aldarn wished to inform you."

Elyon turned to the girls, "We can join them, if you want." Hay Lin gulped nervously, not wanting to go near the spires at all. She didn't know what would happen.

"Let the guys have their fun. They've been stuck with us the entire summer," Will answered.

"In that case, dinner will be ready soon, my queen," Vathek said, taking his leave out of her room.

"He's been extra nice lately," Hay Lin pointed out.

"Vathek's been great. When my people were unsure of me after Phobos, he stuck by me the entire time. He's a true friend," Elyon agreed. "Raythor, Aldarn, Drake, and Caleb have been by my side too. I'm glad none of them gave up on me."

"They're Meridian rebels. They will always fight for their city and queen," Taranee figured.

"Caleb never stopped helping us in Heatherfield when we were tracking down Phobos. Aldarn, Drake, Raythor, and Vathek protected your people in the Infinite City when no one else was around. You should be very proud, Elyon," Will commended.

"Trust me, I'm in their debts. Who would've thought a queen would be in debt?" Elyon smiled. She started walking out of her room, as the girls followed. She shut the door and began sauntering to the dining hall. The girls smelled the fresh food from the halls, ready to eat. They also could hear the guys coming back in the castle, laughing and having a good time.

They thoroughly enjoyed their day in Meridian.

* * *

><p>Hay Lin's head hit her pillow, and she was already off in her dreams.<p>

_She opened her eyes._

_She was on the world again, as she looked up and saw the two moons high in the sky. The stars glistened brightly in the dark sky and the wind blew her hair gently. She was at the cave again, finally seeing the fire she created die down. When she gazed forward, the brilliant city shined magically with its lights and colors._

_However, tonight was different. Tonight she'd finally begin the mission she had been planning for a long time. She began walking toward the city, being elusive as best she could and putting her hood over her face. She strolled along the city's walls, touching the white marble softly. She flipped over the tall wall easily, eluding the guards._

_Perfect. She was right where she wanted to be: the slums. The poorest part of the city was no different than any other deprived or unfortunate capacity of a large town or metropolis. She instantly heard babies crying, women arguing, others squabbling for food, and shouts and screams in various areas. Hay Lin proceeded forward, searching for a particular person. She dodged a woman who pressed herself on the floor at her feet, begging for money. Hay Lin wasn't surprised; she walked around her, ignoring the meager woman._

_After several minutes of searching and dodging, she finally found the person she was looking for. Hay Lin's lips smiled slightly. The person was dressed in a long robe, acting mysterious as usual. The person walked forward toward the eastern part of the city: the shops and markets. A single woman was selling dried fruits and meats, with hanging dead animals Hay Lin didn't recognize._

_Hay Lin knew what the person was going to do. Sure enough, the individual moved swiftly, as quick as possible. The being was agile and rapid, promptly grabbing a dead animal and running off._

"_Thief!" the market lady called out. "Snatcher! Kill the snatcher!"_

_Instantly, the crowd of women turned toward the perpetrator, immediately running after the crook. Hay Lin quickly followed on the side, staying away from the crowd and keeping her eyes on the bandit. The person was fast, faster than the waste of women that were clumsily running after the thief. The individual managed to trip and fall, landing flat on the floor. The burglar got up quickly, continuing to run._

_Hay Lin took her chance, running faster and catching the thief's arm, pulling the body in the dark. As planned, the raging crowd continued to run forward, never noticing the two of them. Hay Lin continued to grip the arm, glancing at the hooded figure._

"_You could've moved faster than that," Hay Lin commented, her tone serious._

"_Do I know you?" the person seethed, her feminine voice deadly. She forced her arm out of Hay Lin's grip, holding her meat._

"_No," Hay Lin answered simply._

"_Not that I don't appreciate your gesture, but I have to go," she responded harshly, walking away. Hay Lin followed. "Can I assist you in something? Do you want some?" The woman held out her food, her slender fingers clutching the animal._

"_No."_

"_Then what do you want?" the girl asked, becoming frustrated. "I don't have money…"_

"_I don't want your money."_

_The hooded girl scoffed, turning around and marching onward. Hay Lin followed closely, much to the woman's irritation. She turned around sharply._

"_I cannot take you to my dwelling."_

"_Then we can go to mine."_

"Who_ are _you_?" the woman questioned, getting close to Hay Lin's face. She ignored her question, looking at the dead animal._

"_How are you going to cook that without a fire?"_

_The hooded girl stood speechless, standing lifelessly. "How did you know I didn't have a fire?"_

"_I know where you reside," Hay Lin answered. "Follow me. We'll go to my location."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you," the woman stated in an icy tone. "You expect me to follow you willingly?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Leave me," the girl spat, stomping forward._

"_I have a fire. Raw meat isn't a good sustenance to keep consuming…and I believe you know this," Hay Lin said. The thief stopped and sighed, turning around. "If I was truly any threat to you, you'd already be dead."_

"_Doubtful."_

"_On the contrary…" Hay Lin mumbled, walking in a different direction. The girl followed reluctantly, watching her surroundings carefully. They came to the city's walls, as Hay Lin flipped over with ease once more. The woman was surprised, and did the same thing. After passing the guards and walking a couple of miles, they came back to the cave. Hay Lin started the fire again and began cooking the meat. They sat in silence, listening to the fire crackle. Hay Lin took off her hood, showing her true face and letting her long dark hair flow down her back. The girl kept quiet, keeping her distance. "You're very quiet."_

"_I want to cook my spoils and leave as soon as possible. The less I speak, the better," the woman said rudely. "I normally don't associate myself with strangers."_

"_I highly doubt you associate yourself with anyone."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_I've been watching you for months," Hay Lin admitted. The girl stiffened, keeping cautious._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard correctly," Hay Lin said calmly, tossing more wood into the fire. The girl stood up angrily._

"_You insane, mad woman! Who do you think you are? How dare you stalk me like some predator!" she bellowed. She threw her hood over to her back, revealing her face._

_She was absolutely beautiful and stunning. Her long violet hair reached down to her lower back. Her violet eyes, matching her shimmering hair, glistened like stars in the sky, but full of anger at the moment. Her exotic features made her seem mysterious, but perfectly striking and glamorous all the same. Her soft pink lips were trembling with fear, tears threatening to cloud her gorgeous eyes. Her slender body trembled, ready to strike at any moment._

"_You should hardly be compared to prey," Hay Lin said softly. "Sit down, we have a lot to discuss. I'm not here to kill you."_

"_Then what am I here for!" she screeched. "You purposely sought me out and brought me for a reason!"_

"_Calm down," Hay Lin commanded strongly. The girl moistened her lips furiously, sitting back down. "Will you let me speak now?" She gritted her teeth, nodding slowly._

"_I've been in this realm for months now, trying to find someone whom I could teach. Someone I could contribute my power to. A protégé."_

"_You deranged-"_

"_Let me finish you impatient girl!" Hay Lin shouted, standing up. _

_The twenty-year-old stood up as well, keeping herself in a battle stance. Both stared at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. The woman darted forward, thrusting her knee upward to strike. Hay Lin dodged to the side, punching her in the ribs. The woman winced, but recovered quickly, swinging a roundhouse kick to Hay Lin's forehead. The foot hit her head, as Hay Lin crumpled over. The woman jumped in the air, forcing her foot forward and ready to slam her heel into Hay Lin's stomach. _

_Hay Lin rolled over, as her heel went into the ground and made a small crater. Hay Lin got up quickly, also swinging her leg toward the woman's head. The woman blocked it perfectly, forming her hand so that it would strike Hay Lin in her nose. Hay Lin blocked it, thrusting her foot into the woman's stomach. She flew backward, hitting the cave wall. As soon as she opened her eyes, Hay Lin took her arm and pinned her against the dirty ground. The woman gritted her teeth in pain._

_Hay Lin kept herself as calm as possible. "I know what you've been through. I've seen your past. You were abandoned at a young age, forced to live on the streets." The woman stiffened, still in her tight grip._

"_How…?"_

"_However, you volunteered yourself for the queen's elite guard, training and becoming a warrior and a weapon. You are a dangerous person to be around…when you're not starving, that is," Hay Lin paused, letting her go. She lay on he dirt, hearing the story. "But then, you soon realized the ludicrous democracy the queen was fulfilling, and you spoke out against her. You were thrown out of the castle, stripping you of your title and honorary metals. From then on, you lived on the streets once more, becoming nothing but dirt."_

_A few tears streamed down the girl's face, as Hay Lin kept going. "You were furious and livid, forever remembering that day and placing your revenge on this kingdom." She wiped her tears away quickly. "How long ago was that? Two years?"_

"_How did you know? I've never told anyone my past…"_

"_Magic," Hay Lin muttered, sitting back down. "This isn't the first time I've run into you. I'm capable of seeing the past through touch…something I learned long ago."_

"_You're a sorceress?" the woman asked, sitting up._

"_More or less."_

"_Very few know magic in this realm. Only the Keeper and a few witches in the castle are capable of it. Using magic here is a very rare occurrence…"_

"_I plan to teach you some of my gifts…"_

_The girl shook her head. "Why me? I'm the lowest scum of this realm."_

"_That is what makes you perfect! You crave for vengeance on what your own people did to you! So much anger…so much hate! That is where the real power comes from."_

"_My vengeance is what draws you to me?"_

"_Oh, more than vengeance…"_

_The woman thought about it, "For the longest time I wanted to burn every piece of land in this realm. I want all of them to suffer for what they did…"_

"_Yes…channel that anger. It will make you stronger…more powerful. It will help you to sustain the power I will give you."_

"_Power?" the woman glanced at her fingertips, loving the way that sounded. "But I still don't understand. Why does a beautiful woman such as you feel the need to bestow power on a girl like me?"_

"_The same reason as you…vengeance."_

_The woman narrowed her eyes slightly, "But even I can tell you're not from this world. Why would you seek retribution here?"_

_Hay Lin chuckled, "This realm offers power beyond belief. When I gain such power, my enemies will shake and tremble with fear when I stand before them. I shall take back what is mine. If that means conquering this world, then so be it."_

"_How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know you."_

"_You can't," Hay Lin replied. "You will not longer feel weak and inadequate. You will no longer starve for food and thirst. You will no longer be nothing." _

_She nodded rapidly, seeming to understand her, "I accept your offering. I will fight alongside you." Hay Lin smiled. "What is your name? I must know my master's name…"_

"_No," Hay Lin stopped her. "During your training, we will become bonded and connected. In time, your training will answer all your questions. Your power will give you the greatest insight."_

_Hay Lin raised her arms, closing her eyes. Soon, her lightning was coming off her fingertips, and then surrounding her entire body. The girl watched in awe at the power she was controlling. Lightning was radiating off of Hay Lin's body, as she opened her eyes._

"_What is your name?" Hay Lin asked._

_The woman looked at her with her violet eyes. "Oxana. My name is Oxana." _

"_Well Oxana…this is just the beginning," Hay Lin smiled once more and released her lightning toward the woman._

_Then, everything went black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**I hope it's not too confusing, but I'm sure most of you will understand…well understand part of it at least ;) Hay Lin is certainly going through some strange stuff right now. The rest of the guardians are living their lives normally, and well they are actually thoroughly enjoying the break they've been given. Let's just see how long that break is going to last…**_

_**More to come soon, and please review!**_

_**SilverShadow**_


	4. Misguided

_**Misguided**_

The white clouds swirled with grace and tranquility. The endless sky was bright and beautiful, as the many different shades of purple, orange, and blue came into one. A slight breeze blew, making the sky ever more perfect. The large palace simply floated in the sky without gravity ever pulling it down. The clouds twirled, twisted, and weaved in and out of the tall pillars and buttresses. So many memories had hit the place with bad and good, always being the dwelling to go when in trouble.

Kandrakar was in peace.

In the middle of the spacious room, a purple light suddenly appeared. Wings of a butterfly opened up, shining even brighter than before. Within seconds, Hay Lin walked out of her portal, transformed in her ultimate. The light disappeared behind her, as she slowly walked forward.

The place was very quiet, besides he sound of her footsteps on the marble floors. Soon enough, Yan Lin rounded the corner with excitement. Hay Lin smiled brightly, bending down to embrace her grandma in a large hug. They let go to look at each other.

"What a surprise! You didn't even tell me ahead of time you were coming," Yan Lin mused with a smile.

"I wanted to be spontaneous," Hay Lin shrugged in reply.

"Come," Yan Lin ordered, as both walked down the halls, toward the western part of the palace. They went to their favorite spot, a long balcony overlooking the vast and endless sky. Hay Lin leaned on the balcony leisurely, gazing intensely.

"I'm surprised your boys didn't come with you. Nigel and Joel are always a pleasure."

"Nah, there's a big surf contest today in Heatherfield. Joel's 'preparing' himself," Hay Lin giggled lightly. "The rest of the guys are setting up their spots and a bonfire."

"Sounds like a typical teenager party to me. Can I come?" Yan Lin asked.

Hay Lin laughed, "You're always welcomed."

"Don't let the grey hair fool you. Grandma's still got game," she said, as Hay Lin laughed some more. "Those boys better be helping you with your search, nevertheless."

"Trust me grandma, they've been the best help. They pick me up when I'm down, constantly remind me not give up, and deal with the deadly storms that threaten people when I'm searching. They're the brothers I've never had."

"I knew the three of you would become close after this. It was to happen eventually with the amount of power you gave them. The way it happened was unfortunate, but it was meant to be…and don't ever forget that," Yan Lin reassured just as the always did.

Hay Lin sighed, "I try not to…"

"And Eric? That boy has grown up so much."

"Eric? Um yeah, he's good I guess."

"You guess?" Yan Lin scrunched her brows. "What does that mean?"

"Grandma, you had to have known things would be different once all this happened. We're not the same people we once were."

"Yes you are, my dear. You're still the same girl I knew and have always known. It's your circumstances that are changing. These obstacles are going to challenge your relationship. Not all couples are perfect."

Hay Lin sighed, "It's not just us though. It's Taranee and Nigel too. Taranee's been extremely distant with him, and it's just so sad. Nigel already knows why, and it doesn't bother him at all. He's so selfless and loves her so much, he's willing to stand by her." She paused. "Things have been good with Irma and Joel, but it should be _way_ better than what it is now. The sexual tension those two shared when they weren't even a couple was intense and passionate, but they act more like friends with benefits rather than-"

"Hay Lin," Yan Lin stopped her rambling, covering her mouth. "Before you go any further, all relationships take time and love. As I said, this will be a challenge for _all_ of you. If love is truly there for them, then nothing could ever break that." Her fingers touched Hay Lin's chin, making her look her in the eyes. "If Eric truly loves you, _nothing_ will ever come between that."

Hay Lin smiled weakly, "Okay…"

Yan Lin took her hand, touching it gently, "Don't be afraid of who you are, Hay Lin." She smiled lightly, looking back out to the sky. "So…tell me the reason why you came to see me today."

"There has to be a reason?"

"Something is troubling you, my granddaughter. I can tell."

Hay Lin pursed her lips, "I've been having these dreams lately." Yan Lin stared at her skeptically. "Intense dreams."

"Dreams or nightmares? Be specific…"

"Well…dreams I guess. It's not causing me any terror whatsoever. They're just really vivid and strange."

"Tell me about them," Yan Lin closed her eyes.

"They're pretty much the same every time. I'm on this planet I've never been before…and I'm with this girl who has so much anger and resentment. I trusted her so much, I gave her Joel's power. Ever since then, I've been teaching her how to use it…and she's actually really good at it, " Hay Lin explained.

"How long has this been happening?"

"I don't know, for a while the girl wasn't even there. I was just on this planet walking mindlessly around. I would say close to a month. It doesn't happen every night…just a couple times."

"Very strange," Yan Lin mumbled. "Is that all?"

"No…" she hesitated. "I…I'm after something. I don't know what it is, but I'm determined to obtain whatever it is I'm after. It's scaring me, grandma. It's like I'm not myself at all."

Yan Lin thought hard. "Hearts that are living have been known to have specific dreams about their realms or lives. Elyon has come up to me several times for the same thing…but never have I heard dreams like this before. Are you sure its you and no one else?"

"I believe so…I'm looking at her through my eyes the entire time," Hay Lin assured.

"And Nigel nor Joel are having dreams such as this?"

Hay Lin shook her head, "No, it's just me. They're just worried about me, that's all."

"It might be because you are too stressed. When another month has gone by and you're still having the dreams, tell me. I will bring the Oracle into this," Yan Lin informed. "You're search is affecting your sleep, Hay Lin."

"Clearly," she huffed.

"I'm not telling you to give up, but you do need to calm down, my dear. The sooner the better may be a factor, but it's certainly not worth risking your sanity over," Yan Lin cooed, gently touching her arm. "Understand?"

"Yes grandma," she nodded with a smile.

"Now what are you still doing here? Don't you have a beach party to go to?" Yan Lin asked, smiling. Hay Lin rolled her eyes, as Yan Lin kissed her cheek. "Go…be a teenager and have fun."

"Ok, but only because you told me too." Hay Lin stepped back a little, as her portal formed once again, the purple light making Yan Lin close her eyes slightly. Hay Lin then walked into it, disappearing from Kandrakar.

* * *

><p>The sun was hot and shining down on the beach that late morning. The shore was packed full of people, as everyone stopped down in their bathing suits. The music blared from the speakers on the small stage the city put on the sand. Teens already were dancing and swinging to the music the DJ was playing. All the surfers were carrying their boards around, setting up tents around various areas.<p>

Hay Lin hurried on the sand, desperately looking for the group. Her sonic hearing picked up Cornelia's voice, darting in that direction. She smiled when she saw girls, their blankets laid out.

"Sorry I'm late. My mom kept me at the restaurant," Hay Lin blurted, laying out her towel on the sand. She took off her dress, revealing her bikini.

"It's cool, we just got here a few minutes ago," Will replied.

"Where are the guys?" Hay Lin asked.

"Nigel's with Joel checking in, and while Eric and Matt are helping Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn get to Earth," Taranee responded.

"I should've signed up for the contest. I so could've won," Irma grinned knowingly.

"Cheater," Hay Lin giggled.

"Kidding," Irma smiled.

"You probably don't even need a surf board," Will said, as the girls laughed. Nigel came back, sitting down next to Taranee.

"He's still checking in," he informed, finding his sunglasses and putting them on. "Figured I didn't need to hold his hand."

"There's a big swell out there. I can feel it," Irma mused, staring into the ocean. "The big ones should start flowing at any time."

"Thank you, ocean expert. But if we need a play by play of some waves, we'll call," Cornelia chided, suppressing a smile.

"Wow Corny, I think my self esteem just lowered," Irma rolled her eyes sarcastically. When she looked back at Cornelia to say a teasing remark, she stopped short. Joel was walking towards them, this time with his shirt off, showing his defining muscles she only could see through his shirts. He stabbed his surfboard into the ground and looked at them.

"Think I'll take a quick dip before it starts," he said aloud. "Anyone want to come?"

"Sure," Nigel agreed, as he took off his shirt. Taranee's mouth dropped slightly. Nigel too had grown muscle mass, as she stared at his body with adoration. Both guys jogged to the water, diving in. Even Cornelia was in awe.

"I'll never get used to that," Irma sighed longingly with a smile.

"What workout have they been using?" Will asked, as all the girls just stared at the two guys in the water.

"Why haven't I noticed this before? They look as good as Caleb," Cornelia stated.

Irma scoffed, "Yes, because nobody can compare to freaking Caleb."

Hay Lin shook her head with a laugh, "You guys are insane. You act like you've never seen your boyfriends' without a shirt."

"I actually really haven't," Taranee mumbled, realizing she said it out loud. The girls looked at her in astonishment. "We…haven't been hanging out a lot. He's always with Joel usually.

"That doesn't even comprehend correctly in my brain," Cornelia blurted. "Obviously you didn't know what you were missing. Otherwise, you'd be witnessing _that_." Cornelia gestured to Nigel.

"Nigel doesn't look so puny anymore," Irma muttered. Taranee shook her head, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or annoyed. She wanted nothing more than to reconnect with him, but every chance she got was wasted. Eric's words kept ringing in her ears; was she really afraid of him? She didn't want to be, but maybe it was inevitable. She paid attention to Nigel once more, as Joel tackled him in the waves and laughed when the water hammered them. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, still watching in amazement.

"Ahem."

The girls jumped suddenly, turning around to see the rest of the guys. Matt, Eric, and Caleb stared at them questioningly. Drake and Aldarn stood to the side, wondering what was happening.

"Were you…were you just checking them out?" Matt asked in bewilderment, looking at Will.

"What? No of course not!" Will tried brushing it off, jumping to her feet and kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. She turned to Drake and Aldarn. Aldarn was wearing a hat to cover his head, which shaded most of his face. "Hey guys! Take a seat!" The two guys nervously took a seat; they hadn't been to Earth in a long time.

"Did I miss something?" Eric asked, sitting down next to Hay Lin.

"Just our friends growing up, nothing more," she replied. He gave her a pointed look. "I wasn't looking at them in _that_ way. They're like brothers to me."

"Yeah…" Eric mumbled awkwardly, as he scooted farther away from her. He thought she didn't notice, but she did. She ignored it, gulping down her frustration and anguish. Eric couldn't help it; he felt second compared to Nigel and Joel at times.

"There's my favorite guy in the universe!" Joel yelled, running up the beach as the drops of water slid down his chest. Caleb's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Give me a hug, best friend!" Joel held out his arms, waiting for Caleb to embrace him. Drake and Aldarn were chuckling to themselves.

"You're sick in the head," Caleb gritted his teeth.

"It's been months, hasn't it? Too long for our deep friendship!" Joel sighed dramatically, putting on an act. He put his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint. "Just thinking about our separation has caused me so much pain!"

"Does my annoyance seriously give you that much joy?" Caleb insisted. Joel ignored him.

"But alas! You're here now! Our friendship can now continue!" Joel shot up.

"I will hit you," Caleb warned.

"Dude, anger management. Look it up," Joel teased. Caleb saw that everyone was quite amused with Joel's jokes. Caleb tightened his fists and sat on the towel next to Cornelia. Joel laid on the towel and put his sunglasses on, taking in the sun's rays.

"This water doesn't look as clear as Meridian's," Aldarn commented.

"That's because it isn't," Matt replied. "Welcome back to Earth."

"And you swim in that?" Aldarn asked in disgust.

"A little dirt don't hurt, Ald," Drake said, taking off his shirt and showing his toned body.

"And you don't think about it. Irma's been keeping the water pretty clean though," Eric informed

"Which isn't easy," Irma said.

"All competing surfers please report to the stage," the speakers blared. Joel instantly shot up, grabbing his board and throwing his sunglasses back on his towel.

"Wish me luck!" he stated cheerfully. He rushed off to the stage that was a good distance away.

"He's going to fail epically, isn't he?" Caleb grinned.

"You haven't seen him surf," Irma defended. "He's been doing it since he was a kid."

"Seriously Caleb…he's actually really good," Cornelia said, as Caleb rolled his eyes.

"I'll be the judge. I should've signed up for this thing."

"Do you know how to surf?" Matt asked.

"Can't be that hard," Caleb countered. Moments later, Lillian was finally joining them, breathing fast. She hastily threw her things down in a huff, relaxing herself.

"I'm finally here."

"Where have you been?" Will asked.

"Piano lessons," Lillian sighed, setting up her towel. "Extremely boring."

"Don't you have your own little friends to hang out with?" Cornelia wondered.

Lillian blinked, "You don't want me here?"

"Don't get all emotional, it was just a simple question. Why?"

"My friends don't have powers," she put it simply. "And I still hang out with them."

"Hey, you're part of the team now. You're always welcomed," Will reminded, giving Cornelia a reproachful glance.

The surfers lined up along the shore, getting their feet wet in the water. There were at least fifty contestants, pretty good for a city such as Heatherfield. The shot went off, and all the surfers ran into the water and paddled further toward the sea. The crowd on the beach cheered loudly, watching the contestants paddle a good distance and wait for the perfect waves. Joel sat on his board, waiting patiently.

"Hey Wright," Uriah called, as he paddled towards him. "Ready to get owned?"

"Uriah, this isn't going to be like the time you said you could play the guitar, is it? Because you really couldn't play at all. Can you surf?"

"What's so hard about surfing? You just stand on a board."

"Did you fry your brain as a child?" Joel asked, as Uriah fumed.

"Just stay out of my way," he splashed some water at Joel, who rolled his eyes. He continued to wait, watching most of the contestants pick the wrong waves and fall instantly. Uriah kept glancing at him every so often, waiting for him to go. Joel didn't have a connection to the water like Irma, but he knew when his perfect wave would come. He knew the clock was ticking though, and he only had so long before the contest would be over. The group continued to watch from the shore, cringing whenever someone would wipeout under the rough waves.

They laughed when Uriah attempted to go and completely fell off with one small push. He stormed on the beach, yelling nonsensical things to the judges, as Alchemy, Kurt, and Laurent tried pulling him away. Security was going to take him away, when the crowd stirred. Uriah's display faded quickly, as everyone looked out to the sea once more and witnessed Joel riding the wave. People instantly cheered, as he travelled through the pipeline, swerving skillfully up and down. The wave died down, and Joel easily sat back down, still in the competition.

Soon, the time had run out and the surfers had to finish, as they came back to the shore. The crowd cheered loudly, as the DJ played music once more. The judges carefully made their decisions, choosing the third and second placed winners. In the end, the judges picked Joel to be the winner, knowing he was truly dedicated and a skillful rider on the water.

"Yeah Joel!" a voice called out, as Irma saw her brother and Billy running toward Joel and playfully tackling him back in the water. Lillian instantly blushed, as the three boys picked themselves back up, laughing.

"Little pests," Irma grumbled, as she stood up and ran to Joel, swinging her arms over his neck. "I knew you'd win." He leaned down to kiss her, when she jumped back. "Ouch!"

"What is it?" he asked with alarm.

"You shocked me," Irma winced, rubbing her hand.

Joel gulped nervously, "Probably the friction of the board. I was rubbing on top of it the entire time." Terrible lie, but she believed it.

"Cool, shock me next!" Billy said with excitement, touching Joel. He frowned when nothing happened. "Lame." Joel's arm reached out and Billy found himself in a headlock. A few minutes later, and Joel was onstage claiming his prize. A check for a thousand dollars was in his hands.

"All right Heatherfield, let's have the beach party we've been waiting for!" the DJ called out, playing music. A bunch of people began dancing in front of the stage, as the sun was now setting. The orange sky illuminated in different directions creating a lovely scene on the beach of Heatherfield. The calm serenity made everyone feel safe and at peace, as practically the entire school of Sheffield enjoyed one of the last days of summer. The guys tried setting up the bonfire, but Taranee had to intervene when they were failing.

Chris ran up to the group with Billy trailing him. "Football anyone?"

"Chris, put a shirt on. No one wants to see that," Irma ordered. The kid had way too many muscles for a fourteen-year-old. Lillian, on the other hand, didn't mind gazing upon Chris's striking features.

"It's the _beach_, Irma," he gave her a pointed look. Irma narrowed her eyes.

"I'll play," Nigel said, standing up. Joel instantly stood up with him, as Matt and Eric nodded as well.

"What about you guys?" Chris asked, looking at Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn. He found it strange Aldarn was wearing a hat when the sun wasn't even out anymore, but he shrugged it off.

"No thanks," Caleb replied.

"There's tackling involved," Matt reminded, gesturing toward Joel. Caleb got excited, standing up.

"But we don't even know how to play," Aldarn muttered, slightly embarrassed. He figured Chris would immediately tease him about it.

"It's cool, we'll teach you the basics. Once you get it down, it's easy," Chris said with a friendly smile. Aldarn and Drake were surprised, as both nodded eagerly. The guys played football, as the girls sat around the fire and roasted marshmallows.

"They're going to kill each other, aren't they?" Cornelia asked, glancing at their game every so often.

"We can only hope," Irma grinned, making the others laugh. They continued watching the guys play some football, Aldarn and Drake not doing so well. They were silent for the most part, as Cornelia suddenly got an idea.

"We should practice our powers soon. I think we could use the time," she suggested lightly.

"Yeah, we haven't done it in a while," Taranee agreed, cautiously looking at everyone.

"Ok, but don't forget we're going to Kandrakar next weekend," Will reminded. "The Oracle has requested our presence."

"For what?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"What else? Talk…talk…and talk. That's all he ever does," Irma said, stuffing a marshmallow in her mouth.

"Updates," Will confirmed.

"Kandrakar is so beautiful," Lillian sighed longingly, picturing the blissful clouds. "I just feel so relaxed when I go there. It's better than Meridian."

"But you can't do anything in Kandrakar. It's all serious," Irma added.

"No, it's not just that. It's a place of peace and safety. I would want Earth to be like that someday," Lillian replied. Cornelia smiled, slightly proud. It was strange when Lillian talked so maturely. It seemed like just yesterday she was telling her kid sister a bedtime story that made everything come to life. However, that was so long ago…and now she was talking about her dream world. Cornelia couldn't believe how fast the years went by.

As the late hours of the night began to fall, teens started leaving and the stage was being packed up. The guys finally stopped their game and packed up their things as well. The joyous day came to an end, as the entire group walked to their cars.

"Well, summer is officially ending. Here comes fall," Joel said, strapping his board on top of his car.

"Bring on the colder weather," Nigel added.

"It won't be so bad," Matt said.

"Should be great once it starts raining," Joel considered, as the group fell silent and stared at him. "See you guys Monday." Joel got in the driver's seat, as Nigel took the passenger's and Billy got in the back. Joel drove off, as the group continued to stare. Will glanced at Hay Lin, who looked very confused.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Tired that's all," Cornelia said quickly. She turned to Lillian, who looked pretty tired herself. "Come on twerp, let's go home." Lillian rolled her eyes, opening the car door.

"See ya, Lil," Chris waved. Lillian stood still, quite speechless. She simply waved, faintly embarrassed to yell back. She watched him get in Irma's car and drive off.

"_How_ are you related to me?" Cornelia exclaimed, as they also got in the car and drove away. Pretty soon, Will, Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn piled in Matt's car and drove off, as Hay Lin watched Taranee leave as well. Hay Lin turned to Eric.

"You want to come over? We can eat ice cream and watch movies," Hay Lin suggested with a bright smile.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired, Hay. That football game wore me out," Eric replied. Her smile slowly faded. "But I'll make it up to you. Next weekend we'll do something, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded. She leaned on the hood of her car, watching him make a bright portal and disappear…leaving her alone with the wind.

* * *

><p><em>Hay Lin studied her patterns closely, watching Oxana jump through the obstacles with ease. She flipped over several branches, flew through loops, and jumped clear over large boulders that could easily shred her bare feet. She panted heavily when she cleared it, crouching on her knees and wiping the sweat off her forehead. Oxana got rid of the cloak and decided to wear simple attire, ultimately making her movements swift and precise. <em>

_Hay Lin had been training her everyday, upon every hour, giving Oxana only four hours of seep every night. If Hay Lin wished to obtain power, Oxana must be perfect like her._

"_Good," Hay Lin said, listening to her heavy pants of breath. "It has been awhile since you trained this hard, hasn't it?"_

"_Yes, master," she replied. "But that doesn't mean I'll fail you. I will become the skilled combatant I once was."_

"_Oh, those weren't my thoughts in the slightest," Hay Lin assured. Oxana sat down on a log, getting some water and letting her aching muscles ease. Hay Lin was suddenly interested in Oxana's history, as she also sat down. "Tell me…where are your martial arts derived from?"_

_Oxana blinked, enjoying the rest. She was instantly sucked back to her past, remembering the history from the instructors and witches. "Those who train under the queen are taught all the same. We base our fighting skills after the warriors of Basiliade."_

"_Basiliade?" Hay Lin echoed, stifling a laugh. Oxana nodded._

"_Although our ideologies are different, we are completely indebted to them. Centuries ago, our realm was in war with the planet Drac. Basiliade came to our aid and helped us defeat those who invaded our realm so wrongfully. We are grateful to them," Oxana explained._

_Hay Lin scoffed, "After all the stories I've heard of Adelaide, I never thought it would be in debt to such a pitiful place."_

"_Basiliade is _not_ pitiful," Oxana growled. "I'd rather be living there than this disgraceful planet! Adelaide is pathetic compared to such a noble realm. I wish I was never born here at all."_

"_Clearly we see some things differently," Hay Lin said, remaining calm. "Does that mean men of Basiliade may touch Adelaide's sand?"_

"_No, it is still forbidden for men to ever step foot here. Obviously there have been rare occasions, but the queen insists on keeping Adelaide's government the same."_

"_Your queen sounds incompetent," Hay Lin snorted._

"_You cannot measure how true that is."_

_Hay Lin stood up, letting the bright sun fall on her pale face. "I intend to take the crown, as well as the Heart."_

"_You still haven't told me how…"_

_Hay Lin smiled gently. "You underestimate this realm, Oxana. You may not like its democracy or its way of living, but Adelaide is filled with power."_

_Oxana scrunched her brows. "You're not speaking of the Five Stones of Adele, are you? Those are just ancient myths."_

"_Ah, but they aren't myths. They are more than real."_

"_The Five Stones is a story that has been passed down through generations. All women know of it, but believe it to be a myth. What makes you think they truly exist?"_

"_There's not one single part of you that doesn't believe?" Hay Lin asked, as Oxana stayed silent. "Only the queen, the princesses, and members of the council know they exist. The Heart of Adelaide is one of those five stones."_

"_Incredible," Oxana whispered in disbelief. She glanced at Hay Lin, finally seeing where she was going with this. "And that is why you need me…to help you retrieve these the stones." Hay Lin nodded. "You do not seem like the type who needs help."_

"_That's because I'm not."_

"_Then why? I feel so useless to you."_

_Hay Lin hesitated, "You know where the stones are…"_

_Oxana's mouth shut tightly, staring at Hay Lin in confusion. "No, I-"_

"_Yes you do. The stories you know…those are the clues. If you graduated further and became a member of the queen's guard, you would've known the truth," Hay Lin assured. Oxana's eyes lit up, slowly figuring it out._

"_I think I do…but the supposed locations in the stories are beyond treacherous. The legends speak of the curses and obstacles upon them. It will take time."_

_Hay Lin was quiet, thinking to herself. "I've used help in the past. All of them were imbeciles, but they got the job done at times." She looked at Oxana sternly. She had never seen Hay Lin become so serious before. "Oxana, in time people will come for me. Eventually, they will find me and try to stop me by any means necessary."_

"_People?"_

"_Yes, people. The same people I wish to take my revenge upon are looking for me as we speak. It's been months and I've kept myself hidden sufficiently, but once the Keeper of the Heart of Adelaide senses the stones being threatened, she will go to Kandrakar and report it," Hay Lin turned around and glanced behind her. "Even now I feel as though I'm being watched…and I can't explain why."_

_Oxana gulped, "Kandrakar? That's what we're dealing with? Kandrakar is after you?"_

"_That is why we might need more help as our search continue," Hay Lin said, thinking to herself. She saw Oxana slightly panicking, massaging her temples gently. "They will bring an army once they figure it out…"_

"_I believe we can do this. We cannot fail."_

"_If not…we always assurances," Hay Lin considered. Oxana looked at her confused, as Hay Lin concentrated and held out her arm. The wind blew gently, as Oxana watched, thinking her master had officially gone crazy. Then, just as she was about to walk away, a bird landed in front. Oxana recognized it as a crow, a black bird she never saw in the city. Then, another one landed on the ground next to the first, and then another. Soon, a multitude of crows came forward, jumping on top of each other and growing. Oxana watched in sheer astonishment as the birds continued to fly and grow. Then, the birds formed and stuck together, as two black masses stood. Suddenly two men were formed out of the many birds, as both stood tall._

_They were breathing slowly, one dressed in a black tank and black pants. His pale skin was grey and looked dead. The black hair fell just below his ears, as his onyx eyes stared hard and full of hatred. His muscles were apparent, but he looked like he just rose from the grave. Surprisingly, he was attractive in his own bad boy way, but his smugness was more obvious than that._

_The other seemed more quiet and reserved, and he had silver long hair instead. His clothes were a deep grey color, matching that of sulfur. His eyes were pure silver, looking like daggers that were ready to stab. His body was similar to the other one, looking as if they were brothers. A sleek scarf, making him seem even quieter than the other, covered his mouth._

_Oxana stood lifeless, gazing upon the men like foreign objects. Never before had she been so close to one, let along two. She warily glanced into each of their eyes, carefully positioning herself in case they attacked. The one with the dark hair turned to her, smiling evilly as best he could, "Hey beautiful."_

_She gulped down her fear, cautiously watching her new allies._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_

_**Don't know if you guys remember this part in the first story, but Adelaide is back. The little world I created is going to be featured a lot. As you can see, it's actually going to be the setting for all the battles and fights. It's also gong to cause a lot of controversy and complications, as many secrets will be revealed in that world. I did put plenty of thought into this, and although it wasn't my first decision, I wanted a setting (not Earth nor Meridian) that was different.**_

_**Also, I will be introducing MANY characters that I will create. Don't worry, the focus is still on the Guardians, but I will be creating new characters that help or try to destroy them. As you can see, I already have three, but there are more on the way.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow**_


	5. Howling Shadows

_**Howling Shadows**_

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

_The words echoed in Oxana's ear like a bell. Something in Hay Lin's voice made Oxana feel that she really desired to know. It was times like these when Hay Lin would stop working and let her memories and thoughts drift. Oxana looked at Hay Lin sadly, wondering why she would ask her such a question. She found herself looking down, too embarrassed to answer it._

_She floated in the middle of the small pool of water, listening to the waterfall behind her crash gently on the surface. She got the sponge and gracefully trailed her pale naked skin, cleaning the dirt. She dunked herself in the cool water once more before stepping out and wrapping her cloak around her, drying herself off. Hay Lin stared at the waterfall, watching it loosely descend. She then looked at Oxana, still waiting for the answer._

_Oxana hesitated, "No." It really was a pointless question. "I've never been even close to a man up until you called your allies. The first time I even laid eyes on one was when Phobos attempted to invade Adelaide. I don't think you understand that I've lived here my whole life, a place where men aren't allowed. How could I ever fall in love?"_

"_It was a simple question," Hay Lin replied, still staring at the glistening water. "Besides, love is for the weak."_

"_So you've told me," Oxana sighed, staring at the moons' reflections in the water. The night was still and quiet. Oxana loved the night and everything it presented. She always preferred the darkness to the sunshine. She glanced at Hay Lin, pursing her lips nervously. "I think I'm ready. I say we begin our search."_

"_No," Hay Lin replied softly, but also sternly. Oxana glared at her. She thought she was ready to begin the quest, but according to Hay Lin, she wasn't. Oxana was about to protest when Hay Lin's head turned suddenly, staring into the forest. Hay Lin eased, smiling in amusement. "How was your tour of the city?"_

_The two men stepped out of the shadows, slowly walking toward the both of them. Oxana learned who they were very fast. The one with the dark hair was named Darius, while the one with the silver hair was named Tobias. Both were men of shadows, not exactly living, but not dead either, created by Hay Lin herself. They were selfish and greedy, something Oxana did not like. They also weren't afraid to kill. In fact, they took a sick pleasure out of it. Since the time she'd spent with them, all they had been doing was roaming the city and fornicating with any woman they could find. Oxana kept her distance from them, especially Darius. While Darius was loud and abrasive, Tobias was quiet and reserved. Both were complete opposites, but one thing they shared was the satisfaction of death and murder._

"_We had a joyous time," Darius bellowed loudly, hungrily glancing at Oxana and imagining her without a cloak around her. He grinned to himself, "The women here are very easy." He sat on a rock, leaning casually with his arms around his back. Tobias sat on the grass, keeping to himself and meditating._

"_The city isn't some vast brothel for your filthy pleasures," Oxana spat. It was men like Darius that reminded her of why Adelaide was known for its same gender policy._

"_Oh I beg to differ, sweetheart. Women want what they can't have…and that's me," Darius chided._

"_You're reckless actions are going to get you caught by the queen. The penalty is death," Oxana growled._

"_I didn't know you cared so much about me," he grinned. "It's not like they can catch me either." He disappeared instantly, and suddenly reappeared in front of her. She slightly flinched, wanting nothing more than to push him away. He touched her violet hair, "_We_ could always have fun, if you're so jealous…" He found himself flying backward, the shock she'd given him pushing him back. He laughed after the rough landing. "You'll want me someday. Soon those sexual urges won't be contained."_

"_You sicken me," she growled._

"_Enough fighting," Tobias muttered calmly. "She's trying to think." Both turned to Hay Lin apologetically. She was really deep in thought tonight. Tobias bowed respectfully, "We can leave, if that is what you wish, my queen."_

"_You've been gone long enough," Hay Lin mumbled. "I will enjoy your company tonight."_

"_When are we setting out?" Darius asked._

"_When she learns," Hay Lin replied, referring to Oxana._

"_I've learned everything you've taught me. I know it all," Oxana gritted her teeth in frustration. "It's time."_

"_Obviously not. Get your shit together already," Darius fired. Oxana glared furiously at him. She absolutely hated it when he used Earth expressions or curse words. It made her feel ignorant or unknowledgeable._

"_No one asked your opinion, barbarian," she snarled._

"_You're the reason we're sitting and waiting around. Figure it out," Darius sneered._

_She turned to Hay Lin, "I honestly don't know what else to do."_

"_You're not connected with me," Hay Lin finally answered, looking curiously around the forest; she had the feeling someone was watching once again. "If we were linked, you'd be open to my memories and mind. You still don't even know my name yet."_

"_Are you serious?" Darius exclaimed, ready to bust into laughter. Hay Lin shot him a stern look, instantly shutting him up. She turned back to Oxana._

"_Clearly you aren't ready."_

_Oxana stood up, her body jolting with lightning. Her hair flew upward and her cloak spread outward. "This is the power! This is what truly matters!"_

"_I gave you that power. You still don't even know what it is. Solve the mystery…open your mind," Hay Lin commanded. Oxana gave a stressful cry, holding her head in her hands, her body still engulfed with power. _

"_Getting pissed off isn't going to help you," Darius chuckled. Oxana's fury rose, as she looked at Darius full of rage. Darius was suddenly lifted off the ground, as he struggled in the air. "I…I can't disappear!"_

"_I'm sick of your immature and worthless mouth! I'll show you the true power of Quintessence!" Oxana yelled. Hay Lin curiously looked at her. Oxana suddenly felt another presence, turning to see Tobias ready to attack her._

"_He is annoying, but I prefer that you don't kill him," he said calmly, his hand glowing black. Oxana could probably take on both, however, she knew they were here to help. She dropped Darius back to the ground with a thud. She calmed herself, glaring at Darius with hatred. He glared back._

_Hay Lin stood up with a sigh, ready to walk away. Oxana desperately called out, "Master, wait!"_

"_I'm done for the night, Oxana. I don't have time for your foolish games," she replied, walking away._

"_Damn it Nerissa, loot at me when I'm talking to you!" Oxana yelled, as she stopped in her tracks. Hay Lin turned around. "All you do is sit around and complain about me! You're the one who chose me in the first place, so get used to it! I might not be the best fighter, but I know I can be!"_

"_You said my name…"_

"_And another thing…!" Oxana stopped, rewinding what she said in her mind._

_When Hay Lin looked down in the water, she didn't see her reflection. Instead, she saw a grown woman with big long black hair and penetrating green eyes. The woman was beautiful, but there was so much darkness and hate in the woman's eyes. Hay Lin could feel herself trying to push away, instantly recognizing the woman. All she wanted to do was get out. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't fight. The world around her was no longer hers. She was someone else. No matter how she tried to push, she couldn't break free. _

_Now more than ever, Nerissa felt the presence of someone watching her._

"_Nerissa," Oxana repeated, as she humbly bowed on her knees. "The same Nerissa that was a Guardian? The same woman who caused so much devastation?" She paused with shock, looking into her face. "I can feel you, master."_

_Nerissa slowly walked over to Oxana, looking into her eyes. "Now…you're ready. Let the power of Quintessence fill up everything inside you. Open your mind to my memories and thoughts. Feel my revenge. Share my revenge." Oxana smiled wickedly, letting the power engulf her fully. Nerissa smiled, turning to Darius and Tobias, "Now we begin our search."_

* * *

><p>Hay Lin's eyes shot open.<p>

The morning sun blared through her window and into her eyes. Utterly stunned, she quickly sat up, breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down her forehead, as her wide eyes stared down. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, threatening to break free and spill everywhere. Fear shook her spine and rattled her brain, her sweaty palms touching the rim of her forehead in anguish.

"It can't be," she mumbled in shock. She shook her head, coming back to reality. She finally understood what the dreams meant; she had been looking through the eyes of Nerissa the _entire_ time.

She checked her clock; she had overslept...and the group was supposed to go to Kandrakar today…and soon. Because her dream was so intense, she slept in a couple more hours than necessary. In a flurry, she jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom. The intensity of everything made her head spin and ache, feeling a large amount of power drained from her. She splashed water onto her face, her head pounding in pain and frustration. She just couldn't believe this was all happening…

"Hay Lin!" Joan called through her door with a knock. "Eric is waiting downstairs for you."

"No, no…" she mumbled. Eric was already here? Too much was happening all at once. "Tell him I'll be right there!" She practically tripped, running to her window and opening it fully, letting the breeze touch her skin. She instantly sent out a urgent message, _"Both of you get over here now!"_

She rushed away from the window, opening her dresser and collecting some clothes to wear. In a matter of seconds, Nigel and Joel flew into her room, slightly panicked by her urgent command to see her immediately. Both could instantly feel her panic and fear rolling off her like waves. They crouched into a fighting stance, ready to spring into action.

"What happened?" Joel asked sternly, glancing around her room for intruders.

"I need you to go to Kandrakar," Hay Lin commanded.

"Excuse me?" Joel blinked, easing his body. "Um and why exactly do we need to do that?"

"I found her," Hay Lin stated, still getting clothes. Both of their eyes went huge.

"What?" Nigel asked in astonishment. "Her? As in Nerissa? You did it?"

"You're uplifting," Joel muttered to Nigel. "How?"

"The dreams. The dreams I've been having are of her! This whole time they were _her_!" she replied in a panic. She quickly got dressed in the bathroom, throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm so stupid!"

"Calm down, what do you want us to do?" Nigel eased.

"I need both of you to go to Kandrakar _now_," she ordered.

"Wait, aren't you guys taking a trip there now too?" Joel asked, seeing the many problems that could occur with that.

"Yeah, but Eric is downstairs waiting for me…and I can't just rush off now!" Hay Lin exclaimed loudly. She continued to mutter to herself, "How could I have been so blind?"

"You do realize you're freaking out over nothing. You should be celebrating," Joel chirped.

"Celebrating? The most dangerous woman in the universe is alive, plotting her revenge! You want me to celebrate?" Hay Lin bellowed. Joel shut his mouth.

"Hay Lin, what exactly do we say to the Oracle?" Nigel asked.

"I need you to tell him where she is. Tell him I've finally found her."

"And both of us have to go?" Joel asked, as Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you fighting me on this?" Hay Lin demanded, her head still pounding like a drum.

Joel groaned, "The Oracle creeps me out." Hay Lin stared at him, ready to smack him. "Right, never mind. All ready to go."

"We don't know the details," Nigel reminded.

"I'll send them to you telepathically," Hay Lin said, stopping what she was doing. Her eyes glowed a soft purple, "Thunder and lightning unite." Her room was filled with bright flashes of blue and yellow, as Nigel and Joel dropped down transformed. She waved her hand, as a portal appeared. "Go, and hurry!" They flew into it, as the portal disappeared.

"Hay Lin?" Eric asked, knocking on her door. She opened it in a rush, still brushing her hair.

"I totally overslept," she said. He looked at her strangely, noticing her bed wasn't made and clothes were sprawled all over her floor.

"Uh, we should get going."

"There's no rush at all."

"The others are waiting for us," he said, staring at her curiously. "Besides, we haven't seen the Oracle in some time. He probably has a lot of updates to give us."

"Oh I'm _sure_ he does," Hay Lin agreed with a nod. Eric glanced at her again, shaking it off. She was acting strange, but he figured she was excited to see Yan Lin. They walked out of the restaurant, striding toward Cornelia's place. He looked at her once more. She seemed to be lost in thought. Her eyes always drifted off in the distance when she was in her own little world.

But how could she not be? She had been having dreams of a psycho woman who sought out revenge on all of them, particularly the Guardians. She wondered if Nerissa figured out it was her when she tried so desperately to push out from the dream. It was a foolish attempt, but the shock of it all seemed to grasp her more. How could she not know it was Nerissa? How could she not determine that? Was it bad that she actually enjoyed the dreams of another world? Was it appalling that she loved teaching another user?

Eric cleared his throat awkwardly, snapping her out of her reveries. She looked at him apologetically, gesturing for him to speak. "You're mom is worried about you. She says you've been acting strange lately."

She sighed, "I've been acting strange for the last five years, ever since I became a guardian. She's just paying attention to me more because I'm finally growing up. Once we graduate, she'll be even more of a wreck."

"It must be hard. I mean, I'm lucky my grandpa knows my secret. Otherwise, I think I'd be locked in my room for the rest of my life," he replied, as they strolled downtown. He paused, gulping down, "Do you ever think you'll tell your parents the truth?"

She answered honestly, "Probably not. I'd like to think someday I could trust them with it, but…in the end I think I would just end up hurting them. Don't get me wrong, the truth means everything to me, but some things just need to be remained a secret."

Eric hesitated, "What if it doesn't end up hurting them? What if the secret just keeps eating at you?"

Hay Lin nodded, "Then they have a right to be told the truth." Hay Lin knew they were no longer talking about her parents.

The rest of the walk was quiet, until they saw Cornelia's apartment complex. They got into the elevator and zoomed up to the top floor. They knocked on Cornelia's door, as Lillian opened it.

"Perfect! Now all we need is Will and Matt," she declared, letting them enter, as Napoleon sat in her arms. The excitement coming off Lillian was just astounding. She smiled brightly, as Hay Lin saw Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia sitting on the couch. Hay Lin sat down, her head still aching in pain. The dream connection they had must have been interrupted improperly. Unlike the other times, she forcefully pushed herself out as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, she didn't know the consequences of her actions just yet.

Soon enough, Will and Matt walked through the door, as she took out the Heart. "Guardians, unite," Will said, as the Heart glowed brightly. Within seconds the girls were transformed, along with Eric. Will opened the fold that led to Kandrakar, as all of them walked through it. Shortly, they were standing on the marble floors, looking up at the Oracle. The air around them was tense and edgy, not like the normal feelings they felt when they entered the realm. "Um, good morning sir."

"Guardians…we have a lot to discuss," the Oracle stated in a serious tone. Before long, another portal appeared off to the side, as Elyon and her rebels stepped through. Will stared at Elyon in confusion, looking back at the Oracle questioningly.

"Elyon? What are you doing here?" Cornelia asked, instantly holding hands with Caleb.

"I don't know. The Oracle asked us to come," she answered, seriously worried. All of them gathered in front of the Oracle. Members of the council sat behind the Oracle, whispering amongst themselves. It was then Yan Lin entered the room, followed by two figures in long cloaks that hid their entire bodies. They walked ominously next to the Oracle, taking a place on his right side, as Yan Lin stood at his left. Hay Lin's eyes widened, staring at the two cloaked figures knowingly.

"Sir, what's happening?" Will asked urgently, taking a step forward.

"Several months ago, Queen Elyon came to me and presented her jewel showing the signs of destruction and escape. All of us believed Nerissa had broken free from the jewel's power. Do you remember this?" the Oracle stated, his voice more serious than normal.

"Of course, " Elyon nodded.

"Since that time…I've had affiliates searching for her around the entire universe," he continued, gesturing to the eerie hooded figures, as both stood up straighter. The Oracle exhaled a deep breath, knowing what was to come. "And they found her…"

Everyone's mouth practically dropped and hung to the floor. Members of the council whispered some more, as the entire group looked at each other with the utmost worry. While burst of shouts clamored, Yan Lin's eyes shifted toward Hay Lin in remorse, knowing Hay Lin's skull was throbbing. The loud shouts of disgust and denial weren't making it any better.

"_What_?" Will shouted.

"How is that even possible?" Caleb asked loudly, feeling the most upset by all of it.

"I thought she was dead!" Irma blurted.

"No guardians, she was never dead. Really, she has been hiding this entire time," the Oracle said calmly.

"This can't be happening…" Elyon mumbled. What was once so perfect was now crumbling before their very eyes. She could already see Meridian being threatened once again.

"That doesn't even make sense," Will murmured, holding onto Matt for support.

"How? How did you find her?" Taranee asked, pleading to the Oracle.

"We certainly had no help from the Guardians," a deep voice sounded from the corner, as they glanced at one of the hooded figures. Hay Lin smacked her forehead, knowing that was Joel's big mouth. Joel turned toward the rebels. "Or anyone else, for that matter." The rebels glared.

Nigel sighed, making his voice deeper, answering Taranee's question. "We've been searching for many months, visiting many different realms. We finally felt a surge of power on a specific planet a month ago. We investigated and found her, already training a progeny." The group was extremely worried, but Will managed to step forward.

"Where is she?" she asked forcefully.

"A realm by the name of Adelaide," Nigel replied, as more murmurs went through the council.

"Adelaide?" Aldarn mumbled, his mouth going dry. He remembered meeting a woman from Adelaide when Phobos was rising. Actually, she was the princess and Keeper of the Heart, and he instantly fell in love with her. When Phobos was defeated, she went back to her realm and never spoke to him again. He thought she felt the same way about him, but she left so quickly he couldn't find out. The sudden determination to go to Adelaide was the greatest thing on his mind.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cornelia droned, remembering the unbearable women. Lillian recalled when Cornelia would talk nonstop about Adelaide and its people. It was a kingdom full of women that hungrily sought out men for pleasure. Cornelia hated them ever since, especially when they tried to flirt and try snatching Caleb away from her.

"Why would she go there?" Lillian asked, the only one who was relatively calm, besides Hay Lin.

"She seeks the Five Stones of Adele," Joel answered. The council whispered some more.

"What are those?" Elyon questioned curiously.

"Every realm has magical properties that make it powerful. Adelaide possesses five stones that control a very large amount of power when all combined. Their people know it as legends, but the royal line and warriors know it to be real. Nerissa wishes to take over the planet," the Oracle explained.

"But she can't take over a realm without the Heart," Taranee said.

The Oracle nodded, "The Heart is one of those five stones."

"Then the princess will also be in danger," Will determined.

"Princess Keziah will be the most vulnerable, as the Keeper. She will sense the stones are in danger and go after them herself," Yan Lin spoke further.

"We have to help her!" Aldarn shouted suddenly, as everyone stared at him.

The Oracle raised a brow. "I intend to. Princess Keziah has been nothing but grateful to Kandrakar, Basiliade, and other realms that suffer with poverty." He turned to the girls. "Guardians, it is your job to go to Adelaide and tell the queen immediately of the threat. By my orders, you are allowed to search for Nerissa and stop her by any means necessary."

"Wait, what about us?" Eric asked, speaking for the guys.

"I'm sorry…but I must respect Adelaide's democracy," the Oracle replied reluctantly. The guys' shoulders instantly sank.

"What?" Drake muttered in shock.

"But we want to fight!" Matt shouted.

"There are many reasons why Nerissa chose Adelaide. Besides the stones, I believe this was also a reason," the Oracle added.

"Bitch," Aldarn exclaimed heatedly, becoming restless. Elyon had never seen this side of him before. He was suddenly a ruthless barbarian than a polite and courageous man.

"Maybe we could reason with the queen. Make a deal," Hay Lin finally spoke, already knowing the information.

"The queen has been known for her…relentless attitude on her kingdom, unfortunately. The odds of her ever agreeing to such negotiations are very low," Yan Lin tried explaining.

Will looked seriously to the Oracle, "Sir, this is our fault. I take full responsibility for Nerissa's supremacy. Please give us a chance to fix this."

He smiled humbly, "Of course, Guardians. I have complete faith in you. You truly didn't want to believe Nerissa was still alive because the fear was too much." He paused, looking at them intently. "You shouldn't let fear control your lives." Most of them shifted uncomfortably.

Elyon cleared her throat awkwardly, "And we thank those who found her." The others nodded quickly in agreement.

Both figures nodded. Joel wanted to say more, but refrained from speaking out. Hay Lin exhaled air she didn't realize she was holding in, glancing from the Oracle to her undercover regents. Her head was finally easing, allowing her to actually think logically.

"Elyon," the Oracle called, as she looked at him. "I will understand if you cannot fight. This isn't your battle, so you do have a choice. I know the many changes in Meridian have kept you busy, so it is logical if you wish to stay in your realm."

She sighed admittedly, "I am extremely busy on Meridian…and I have to agree that this fight doesn't belong to me. Last time Nerissa purposely targeted me, but now she's going after something bigger…something only the Guardians can handle." She paused, glancing at the people around her. "But I will not sit back and watch. I will send female rebels, if that helps." Aldarn growled internally, longing to fight on Adelaide so badly.

The Oracle waved his hand, as a portal suddenly appeared. Will turned to Matt before entering, sadly regretting all her decisions she made in the past months. He grabbed her hands, as she held back the anguish as best she could. "This is all my fault."

"No, Will. We all thought the same thing," Matt whispered. He looked into her eyes, "And now you guys have the chance to stop it. You have to stop her before it's too late."

"We have to," Will nodded. She pecked his lips. "We'll be back as soon as possible with more information." He let her hands go, watching her walk through the portal, Lillian sneaking in there as well. The rest of the girls followed, as Hay Lin looked back before going. She glanced at her regents, and then at Eric. Then she glanced at Aldarn, his head down and full of sorrow. Determination lighted within her, as she walked through.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly, as the five girls ended up directly in front of the castle. Hay Lin instantly recognized the beautiful land and city she saw in her dreams, gazing upon the white castle Nerissa always stared at. Now she knew why Nerissa gaped at the city so longingly; she wanted it for her own. The other four girls gawked at the beauty, the castle walls literally shimmering with glittering gold and crystals.<p>

However, the perfect picture ended instantly. In a matter of seconds, they were suddenly surrounded as several elite warriors pointing spears directly at them. The Guardians immediately put their hands up defensively, glancing at every woman that was threatening them.

"State your business, outsiders," one commanded, taking a step closer. Her headpiece indicated she was higher in rank. Cornelia's eyes narrowed, immediately recognizing the girl that was talking.

"We wish to speak with the queen immediately," Will answered sternly.

"You're lucky to even be alive. If you were men, you'd already be dead," she spat. "Outsiders are forbidden to speak to the queen."

"It's a matter of life and death," Will growled, as the girl raised the spear higher. Cornelia lit up suddenly, remembering the name of the warrior.

"Muriel?" she asked. The woman eased on her weapon, staring at Cornelia strangely. Muriel quickly stared at each of the girls. Her eyes widened, as she dropped her spear all together.

"Guardians?" Muriel exclaimed, her mouth dropping. "Stand down, sisters." The women dropped their weapons. "My apologies, I did not recognize you."

"It hasn't been that long," Cornelia droned.

Muriel narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "Yes, now I definitely remember you. I trust Caleb is well?"

"Yes, we're still happily together," Cornelia sneered, as Muriel glared.

"We mean no disrespect, but we need to speak to the queen now," Will said quickly, snapping the two girls out of their fight. "It's important."

"Of course," Muriel nodded, as she turned to another girl. "Tell Queen Eudora that the Guardians of the Universe wish to speak to her immediately. It's of the utmost importance." The girl nodded, quickly rushing ahead and into the castle. "I'm sure the queen will allow you to see her. Follow me."

Muriel led them through the large doubled doors of the castle, as all of them gazed at the unfamiliar stones and jewels in the walls. The realm was definitely prosperous with its own means of currency, as seen what the palace had provided. The place screamed luxury and extravagance, upholding every lavish remark Adelaide had.

Immediately they were taken to the throne room, entering through some more double doors with guards at the entrances. The queen was already sitting down, knowing of the guardians' meeting. Her throne was pure gold, as was her crown. Her long white hair shimmered down her back, as her piercing blue eyes stared at the girls skeptically. The girls instantly saw the princess they recognized, Keziah, who was sitting in a smaller throne next to her younger sister.

Keziah smiled with delight, wanting to run and speak to them herself. She looked the same; golden hair that was long and the same blue eyes as her mother. Her sister looked to be a little older than Lillian, brunette hair and green eyes. Keziah wrapped her hair around her pointed elf ear nervously, wondering why the Guardians were in Adelaide.

"Guardians, welcome to Adelaide," the queen stated, her voice clear and concise. All six of them bowed.

"Queen Eudora, it's an honor to be visitors in your realm," Will said, as they stood up.

"The honor is mine. Tell me, what brings the protectors of the universe to my domain?" Eudora asked, as Keziah glanced at them, wondering the same thing. Eudora was being polite, but they could tell she was extremely pretentious in every way. She was the exact opposite of Keziah, and it made them wonder what the younger sister was like.

"We have word of a known threat on your planet. She's extremely dangerous," Will replied, watching the queen's features contort.

"I highly doubt that," she retorted.

"The Oracle himself sent us. He is the one who found her here."

"You dare accuse me of harboring a wanted criminal in my realm?" her voice rose angrily.

Will looked at her confused, "No one is accusing anybody of anything. We're simply saying that-"

"You're informing me that a villain is here, are you not?" Eudora said, not caring. Will blinked.

"I don't think you understand the importance of the situation," Will's voice rose, becoming irritated.

"Clearly I don't. Some offender from your realm isn't a threat to Adelaide. I suggest you leave now. Nothing is gong to happen."

Cornelia could no longer hold it in. "She's going to steal the Five Stones of Adele!"

Keziah was instantly struck with horror, looking at her mother with sudden determination. "Mother…"

"What do the Guardians know of the Five Stones? They are not from this world," Eudora chided. "They know nothing."

"But the Oracle…" Keziah began.

"The Oracle is a simple man, my daughter, and nothing more," Eudora said.

"Your majesty," Will stated in a low voice, grabbing their attention. "As Guardians of the Universe, you should know we have jurisdiction to be here, whether some like it or not." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," Eudora concluded, after thinking. Keziah sighed in relief, sitting back down in her throne. "You have my blessing to roam freely."

Irma whispered to Cornelia and Hay Lin, "I didn't know we needed her stupid blessing…" Cornelia stifled a laugh.

Hay Lin suddenly took a step forward. "Another thing, your majesty…"

Eudora eyed her, "Yes, young Guardian?"

"You've heard of Nerissa, haven't you? I'm sure she's been the topic of your royal council in the past," Hay Lin said, being bold.

"Nerissa?" Eudora exclaimed, her eyes widening. The royal guard began to stir. "She's the one attempting to steal my realms source of power?"

"Yes, and as we speak she's slowly gaining an army," Hay Lin paused, glancing at Keziah. "The mission is going to be difficult and strenuous…and I humbly implore you to let us bring reinforcements to your realm."

Eudora considered it. "Alright…"

"There is a catch though, your highness," Hay Lin hesitated. "They are male." The guards and court automatically gasped with sheer dread, glaring at the Guardians with disgust.

"Absolutely not," Eudora said quickly. "I will not have it."

"They are our best chance at getting rid of Nerissa…" Hay Lin continued.

"Then use my elite army. They are more than qualified," Eudora argued.

"They've never battled Nerissa before. The men I speak of have dealt with her numerous times," Hay Lin persisted.

"I will not have filthy men on my planet!" Eudora yelled, slamming her fist on the arm of her chair, making Keziah and her sister flinch. "If I had it my way, none of you would even be here! I'd rather have the warriors of Basiliade here than women who rely on powers to do their work!"

"This is coming from the same queen that asked for our help when Phobos was threatening your planet?" Taranee asked, knowing the queen was cornered.

"That was before I knew how much all of you fail at protecting the one thing you are sworn to guard!" Eudora hissed.

"Mother!" Keziah shrieked, her ring glowing brightly on her finger. "Our realm is in danger! Can't you see Adelaide will die if the stones are taken? The dark magic will turn them against us!"

"I know what I'm doing, Keziah. Bite your tongue," Eudora warned. "Men are inferior and do not deserve to be here."

"You don't even consider my life, do you?" she shouted, holding up her hand with the Heart on it. "They will come after me!" Eudora sat, staring at her oldest daughter blankly.

"The army will protect you," Eudora replied smugly. "And you can take care of yourself."

"Not if she obtains the other four stones. I will be overpowered," she protested.

"It won't come to that."

"My life is in danger! I will die!" Keziah yelled, her voice echoing in the grand room. Eudora gripped her chair, cracking it slightly. The room was eerily silent for a couple of minutes, as the Guardians stood still and hushed. Never had they met a queen so overbearing and domineering before. The next words that came out of the queen's mouth were slow and sinister.

"You will be queen someday…therefore I leave this decision in your hands," Eudora proclaimed. "What is _your_ final verdict?"

Keziah nodded, "The males may walk on our sand…until the evil sorceress is caught."

"Fine," Eudora hissed, standing up and walking briskly. The girls watched in shock. "You are already proving to be a worthless ruler, my daughter." She left the room, a few guards following her. The younger sister stood up and looked at Keziah with disapproval.

"You're a fool," she stated, jogging after her mother.

"Iris…" Keziah called out, tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them. "Please forgive my mother. Sometimes we do not see eye to eye."

"Your majesty," Will softened.

"Please Will…you do not have to address me by that title," Keziah interrupted.

"Keziah, then," Will restated. "We will need a guide to the stones' locations."

"Of course," she agreed. "Do not be mistaken by this land's beauty. It is filled with treacherous obstacles that protect the stones for a reason. I don't see how Nerissa could find them in the first place."

"She has a guide," Hay Lin answered. "She was once part of the queen's elite army. She has proven to be very useful to Nerissa so far." The rest of the girls stared at her in confusion; the Oracle never mentioned such information to them.

"It makes sense. All women who are trained are told of the legends. It will be difficult, but with the correct concentration, it is possible," Keziah nodded. "I trust the Warrior of the Stars shall be joining you?"

"Yes, and few others," Will answered. Will studied her face, scrutinizing her reaction. "You might remember some of them…"

"Of course, I do not forget those who fought alongside me during the dark days of Phobos," she replied in a simple tone.

Will wanted to keep leaving hints about Aldarn, but she figured now wasn't the best time. Instead, she smiled genuinely, "It's going to be an honor working alongside you again." Keziah smiled as well, glancing at her best friend Muriel, and then back to the guardians.

"Likewise, Guardians. We may now begin the search."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>_

_**Wow! Oh yeah, let's get this ball rolling. They officially know Nerissa is alive and on the prowl for some vengeance! Should be interesting…Ohhh and Darius is definitely where the strict rating comes in. He's nasty, vulgar, rude, arrogant, a womanizer...need I continue? He's a pig, to be blunt, so he's the cause of the serious T rating.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow**_


	6. Is it Enough?

_**Is it Enough?**_

The men in Kandrakar shifted uncomfortably. It had been several hours and still no sign of the Guardians or Lillian. The time had been so long, the Oracle and some of the council had left, leaving Yan Lin and Elyon alone with the guys. The deafening silence was unbearable, as everyone waited impatiently for their return.

Matt was shaking his leg, fidgeting in his seat uncontrollably. Eric stared out in the sky, a nervous reaction he always found himself doing when he was worried. Caleb stood with the other rebels, as Aldarn paced back and forth in small strides. Vathek and Raythor continued to stand by the queen, quizzically staring at Aldarn in confusion. Never had anyone seen him so anxious and nervous. It was as if he was a completely different person. All the guys were on edge, still waiting longingly for the girls to arrive back.

Caleb stood next to Drake, finding himself very distracted by the two hooded figures that were still in the room even though the Oracle exited. Actually, one in particular made the ends of his hair stick up creepily. Even though he couldn't see his face, Caleb knew both were having a glaring contest with each other. The way he stood and crossed his arms, the way he tilted his head to the side, the way he absent-mindedly scratched his forearm, and the way the sighed so loudly was extremely irritating…and yet strangely familiar. Caleb pursed his lips, turning his head away from the figure and bit his tongue from speaking out. Instead, he focused back on Aldarn, seeing that as a better distraction. Finally, Eric growled internally, swiftly striding toward the center of the room.

"I'm going after them. It's been too long," Eric proclaimed.

"I'm going with you," Matt agreed. They immediately gathered in a tight circle, ready to bust into the unknown world to them and fight.

"You will be killed on the spot," Yan Lin objected. "I'm sure they are fine."

"It's been hours, Yan Lin," Caleb replied. "It shouldn't take that long."

"I'll go," Elyon stepped forward. "I can check on them. They won't kill me." Matt balled his hand into a fist, wanting to go so badly. He didn't like not knowing where Will was and how she was doing. Instead, he reluctantly watched Elyon, as she was about to create a fold.

On cue, a portal was made in front of them. The six girls stepped out, as everyone else sighed with relief. Will's expression was mixed with relief and worry at the same time. Although she could tell the guys were extremely worried about them, she only had one thing on her mind at the moment.

"Where's the Oracle?" Will asked.

"He sensed your arrival and is on his way," Yan Lin replied instantly.

"Good…we have a lot of information for him," Will said with exhaust, running her fingers through her short hair. In a matter of seconds, the Oracle hurriedly walked in, taking his place on the platform.

"Welcome back. I trust you got the queen's permission."

"Barely," Irma blurted loudly. "The old lady's a complete bitch." One of the cloaked figures stifled a laugh. Hay Lin's eyes narrowed, silently telling Joel he would surely give away his cover if he kept acting like himself. He instantly straightened up, grateful no one brought it to the Oracle's attention.

"What Irma means is the queen allowed us to search the land…but we definitely don't have her blessing," Will explained. "We hardly got away with it."

"The Queen of Adelaide is very…abrasive," the Oracle sighed, rubbing his hands on his chin anxiously. "Continue."

"Princess Keziah will personally assist us, aiding to track and find Nerissa," Will said, a smile forming her face. "And actually…Hay Lin deserves a lot of credit for what I'm about to say next." The Oracle glanced at the air guardian skeptically. "The guys are allowed to come with us to Adelaide."

Hay Lin instantly felt strong arms around her, as Aldarn hugged her so thankful and grateful. She hugged him, patting his back gently.

"How?" Matt asked, amazed.

"Hay Lin brought it up to the queen, which was denied quickly. After arguing with Keziah, it was ultimately up to the princess. Naturally Keziah allowed the men to enter Adelaide until Nerissa was gone," Will further explained, smiling at Aldarn's affection. "Already Keziah has done so much for us."

"She is the complete opposite of her mother," Yan Lin nodded. "A selfless woman who would risk everything for her people."

"That whole realm still annoys me," Cornelia muttered. "What's so special about this power anyway? She could have gone to any dimension and easily take its power."

The Oracle chose his words carefully. "Nerissa always has a reason for the decisions she does. When all these stones are combined, the force is said to be as strong as Kandrakar…"

"She wants to kill all of us…" Will deduced, gulping. "She wants to destroy Kandrakar _completely_."

"Yes," the Oracle replied gravely. "I believe that is her plan. Once Kandrakar is destroyed, nothing will stand in her way to conquer the rest of the universe." The group was suddenly very quiet, thinking over the Oracle's words. "That is why this mission is so important. Not just for us, but for everything and everyone. Once again, the universe is in your hands, Guardians."

"No pressure or anything," Irma chided with a sigh.

Drake turned to the Guardians, "You said Nerissa has some sort of guide helping her. What if we try persuading her? Or perhaps detain her in some way? She can't be as powerful as Nerissa, could she?"

"The amount of power that woman has is unknown, actually. Know that it won't be as easy as you think," Yan Lin replied. Drake nodded, still trying to think of a decent plan.

"She has it all figured out," Will gritted her teeth, balling her fists. "And she's ahead."

"Then we start searching. We stop her before she gains any more power," Taranee encouraged. "We haven't completely failed."

"Yeah, only just a little," Irma groaned. "But I'm still game. Let's take the bitch down."

The room suddenly glistened softly. Specks of light and crystal gathered to one spot in the room and shined ever so brightly. A golden arch was formed and glowed elegantly. The Oracle smiled gently, already knowing who it was. Silhouettes of slender bodies were formed, as four women slowly walked out. The Guardians smiled, already seeing Keziah shining brightly with her natural beauty. Muriel was on her left, still holding her spear protectively against her chest, as the others also recognized Keziah's two other close friends on her right. The shimmering light instantly disappeared, as Keziah smiled lightly.

"Your highness," the Oracle immediately bowed with respect, as the others in the room did the same. Aldarn's mouth went dry, as he hesitantly looked up at the woman he fell in love with so many months ago. Yes, they only said a few sentences to each other, but the adoration her gorgeous eyes had said something different. He wondered if she remembered those small moments. He wondered if she remembered him at all.

"Rise, Oracle. It is you whom I should be bowing to," she went on her knees, as her three friends did the same. She looked back up, "I knew I had to personally come and speak with you about the current situation."

"Understandable," nodded the Oracle. He gestured behind him, as the rest of the council left the room, thinning out the amount of bodies. Elyon shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling like she didn't necessarily need to be there. She sat back, quietly watching the scene unfold. "We have many questions for you as well."

"Of course," Keziah sighed, briefly glancing around the room. "Who were the ones who found Nerissa in the first place, if not the Guardians?"

"A couple of my assailants," he replied, motioning his hand to the two dark hooded figures, who were still standing quietly.

Keziah narrowed her eyes in confusion, "A little different from your Guardians, Oracle. Strange you would use such…peculiar beings."

The Oracle chuckled lightly, "They know the definition of stealth very well."

"Well I thank them all the same, then," she nodded her head. The Oracle nodded to the two, as they slowly exited the room. Hay Lin took a sigh of relief, glad to know they were finally away from them. "The royal council already knows of Nerissa's intentions, however this operation has been kept top secret throughout the city. No one outside of the council is going to know."

The Oracle and Keziah continued to speak, as Drake gently nudged Aldarn. "She's way out of your league. It's not possible…" As much as Aldarn wanted to punch Drake in the face for saying that, he knew it was true.

"I know…but I can't help it. There's just something about her."

"She's hot, what do you expect? Of course you're attracted to her. We all are."

"No, it's _more_ than that…"

"I hate to bring the bad news, but just look at her…and then look at yourself. It could never work."

"Drake, when you fall in love, nothing else matters. You just…feel. Nothing else matters but that feeling. You'll understand one day."

"There's just one thing. I'm never falling in love. I prefer the young and single version of myself better."

"It can't be helped. It just happens," Aldarn tried explaining, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get to Drake.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Drake smiled smugly. Aldarn shook his head, knowing he should be paying attention to the meeting…and her. Her fingertips had a slight golden glow, as a map of Adelaide's landscape showed up out of think air.

"I keep the first stone, the Heart of Adelaide. The other four are hidden throughout the realm."

"Keziah, you'll be at risk if you hunt Nerissa down with us. If you have the Heart, then she will go after you," Will suddenly protested.

"On the contrary Will, the Heart is the strongest stone out of all of them. I can guarantee Nerissa will save this one for last," Keziah countered. "She will need all the power she can get if she wishes to take this from me." Will nodded. "The second is the Stone of Fear, hidden within the depths of our deepest ocean, the Celtic Ocean. The name speaks for itself, making your worst fears come to life." Keziah waved her hand, as an image of the Celtic Ocean suddenly came onto the map. The dark blue waves sent a chill even down Irma's spine.

"These stones aren't happy ones, are they?" Irma asked. Keziah shook her head in response.

"The sea is filled with mermaids and other protective sea creatures that will not hesitate to kill," Muriel added. "Only some know how to tame them."

"They won't stop even for the princess?" Caleb asked.

"Some are very obedient and loyal…but most take it upon themselves to own the waters without the women of the land. They will see us as invaders than allies," Muriel finished, her eyes discretely dropping to stare at Caleb's pelvic region every so often. Cornelia growled internally, wanting to rip her pretty little head off.

Keziah continued, "The next one is the Stone of Destruction, concealed within the fiery pits of the only active volcano in Adelaide, Mount Varra." The images switched, as a huge mountain with a small stream of smoke came into view. "Many battles took place during the war on Mount Varra. Spirits of dead warriors haunt the caverns without question."

Taranee groaned, "And I thought the underground tunnels in Heatherfield were bad. Imagine this?"

"The spirits won't abide to you either?" Will asked Keziah.

"No one commands the dead," she replied lowly, sending another chill down everyone's backs. "The Stone of Suffering. It causes victims to endure the worst pain possible. Although it is not as powerful as the others, it is constructive for the user. This is hidden at the highest point of the Ruelle Mountains, completely frozen with snow. It is the coldest place in Adelaide."

Another moan was heard throughout the group.

Muriel scoffed, "The Stones are hidden in complicated places for a reason."

"Thank you for establishing that," Cornelia retorted, as both gave each other another glare. Keziah gave Muriel a look of warning.

"The last is the Stone of Demons. Although I have never seen it, certain demons creatures can be summoned right from the ground and obey the one who wields the stone. This lies in an abandon temple in the Jerica Forest. Once again, a very dangerous and treacherous forest to venture into."

"Well, this is going to be easy…" Irma said dryly. Keziah frowned apologetically.

"There's no specific order either. Nerissa could go after any stone she wants," Keziah reminded. "The Heart will be last though."

"So, there's no way of knowing which one she'll go for first?" Cornelia inquired.

"Not unless you can read her mind," Muriel scoffed, as Cornelia growled once more. Hay Lin moistened her lips when Muriel said this, glancing at the Oracle. The Oracle cleared his throat.

"I have those who will be watching."

"Not creepy at all," Irma mumbled.

Will narrowed her eyes, "The same people?"

The Oracle nodded, "Yes, the very same.

"We can't send guards to the locations either. She will know we've found out about her plans," Keziah added.

"No guards will be required. I will not put more of your people at risk, if it isn't necessary," the Oracle replied.

"So…all we do is wait?" Hay Lin asked hesitantly, speaking up after the awkward silence.

"I suppose that is all we can do," Keziah sighed sadly, extremely worried.

"What about his girl Nerissa is with? We do you know about her?" Will suddenly asked.

"From what my spies have seen, she was once part of the queen's elite guard. A young woman named Oxana," the Oracle replied. Keziah's eyes slightly lit up.

"Oxana?" she repeated. She looked down sadly. "I once knew her. An old friend. We grew up together. I always wondered what happened to her after she spoke out against my mother."

"Yeah, I think she's been doing great…" Irma chided once more. "She's rebellious. I personally know what that's like. She's going to tag along with Nerissa as long as she can."

"Especially with that kind of power," Matt muttered, knowing exactly what kind of power Nerissa attracted.

"Now that she shares power with Nerissa, a close bond has been formed between them. It is not going to be easy to sway her away from Nerissa's tight hold on her," Yan Lin explained further.

Will closed her eyes in frustration, desperately wishing this wasn't happening. The fact that Nerissa cunningly slipped passed them in the first place was making her want to sink in a corner and cry. How could she be so stupid and ignorant? She was supposed to take care of situations to prevent this. Right now, she wasn't feeling like the leader of the Guardians right now. She was feeling pathetic. The Oracle immediately turned his attention to this.

"If we are done here, I believe the Guardians should go home and get some rest. Everyone should get some rest. We have a long mission ahead of us," he softened. The girls nodded warily. "You are dismissed."

After a few brief seconds, Keziah acted first. With a longing sigh, she shifted her hand and a golden arch formed out of nowhere. Her guards went through first, as she turned around to face the Oracle once more. "Thank you once again, Oracle. My appreciation is limitless toward you."

"Of course, your highness," he replied with an understanding nod. Before Keziah turned to leave, her eyes locked onto a pair of familiar silver ones. For a brief second, her heart stopped and her palms began to sweat profusely. Her mouth dried up and her whole body tensed. She figured Aldarn would be here, but she did not want to meet his eyes. The heartbreaking pain she felt ultimately returned in that second, as his eyes stared into hers. As soon as the second was over, a small frown formed on her face, as she briskly went through her own portal. Aldarn's mouth hung open, feeling his heart cracking further more. Drake was right…

Right after, Elyon created a portal, giving the Guardians an apprehensive look before stepping through her own fold, along with her rebels. Aldarn's usual confident and positive posture shrunk down, as he slouched walking through the portal. Caleb said goodbye to Cornelia with a kiss, as he and Drake walked through after Aldarn.

"Will," the Oracle stopped her before she could create a fold. She looked up at him reluctantly, just wanting to leave. "Light will always shine in the darkness."

She stared at the Oracle for a few seconds. Sure enough, a small smile formed on her lips. She understood what he was trying to tell her; although it was a mistake, there was still enough time to fix it. Faith and hope were still on their side. She nodded in appreciation, and then made her own portal for the Guardians. On the other side was back in Cornelia's room. It was already dark on Earth, as the stars glistened in the sky. Everyone transformed back into their normal selves, quietly looking around. Taranee finally spoke up.

"So what now?"

"We wait, I guess," Eric replied.

"I hate waiting," Irma groveled. "I just wish that psycho woman would face us on her own already."

"She means to gain more power, Irma," Hay Lin said next. "Then she'll face us on her own and try to kill all of us."

"Solid plan, in my opinion," Matt shrugged.

"How are these so-called 'accomplices' going to keep track on Nerissa anyway? He's hiding something…" Cornelia figured.

"As long as we find Nerissa and take her down, I don't care," Will stated with strength. "The sooner we take her out, the better. I'm determined to stop her at all costs." Everyone was quite surprised by Will's resolve, however they agreed with her. Nerissa needed to be stopped as soon as possible, and that was the only thing that mattered.

Cornelia said goodnight to the girls, as well as Matt and Eric. The night was already late, and the girls needed to get home.

"See you tomorrow, guys," Hay Lin said, as each went their own way back home.

"Hay Lin," Eric called after her. She turned around with a perplexed look on her face. "I'll walk you home." She bit her lip nervously, sensing Joel and Nigel waiting in her room, urging her to hurry. She was just going to fly home.

"Are you sure? The observatory is in the opposite direction. You really don't have to," she reasoned.

He held up Star knowingly, "I can portal back home." Her face still looked apprehensive. He moistened his lips, "I…I want to do this for you. Please." Her heart sank, as she gazed upon his handsome face she loved so much. She answered by taking his hand into hers and walking in the direction of the Silver Dragon.

The first few blocks were kept in silence, as Hay Lin stared at the ground most of the time. She couldn't stop thinking about Nerissa and where she was going to strike first.

"Hay Lin?"

She blinked, focusing her attention back onto her boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked hesitantly. Seeing her in a daze made him think of her dark days…which he did not want to remember.

"Yes," she answered simply. He looked disappointed when she didn't elaborate. She quickly added, "It's the whole Nerissa thing. It's got me worried too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he replied. "I couldn't believe it when the Oracle told us."

"Well, that's what happens when we take a break from protecting the universe. You lose sight of what is really important," her tone was as cold as ice now. Eric instantly sensed her irritation. He stopped in his tracks.

"Hay, are we okay?"

"What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed, surprised by his question.

"Us, as a couple. Is it still strong?" he asked hesitantly. She couldn't believe he was asking this. He was the cause of their distance.

"I think you know the answer to that," she said, her tone low.

Eric tensed, staring straight into her eyes. Star heated his chest, trying to soothe him. "I didn't think so…" He looked down. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course," she affirmed. That much was still true, she knew.

"Then what's wrong with us?"

_Us?_

"Us?" she repeated. Her eyes narrowed even further. "Eric, _you're_ the one who's causing all of this." His eyes widened in surprise. "You're the one who's been distant and afraid of me, for reasons I don't even know." He was about to say something, when she cut him off, "Don't even try to deny it either."

"Hay Lin, I…" he was at a loss for words. He didn't expect her to notice his strange behavior.

"And it's not just you…it's everyone," she sighed. She looked into his eyes. "I never thought it would be you though." Her hand touched his cheek gently. "Eric, I love you… Just tell me what's going on."

He bit his lip nervously, closing his eyes in defeat. "Hay Lin…I can't explain it."

She sighed in disappointment, "I'll see you tomorrow, then." She walked away from him, heading in the direction towards the Silver Dragon, as he stood and watched her retreating back.

"How can I tell you if you don't remember?" he mumbled to himself, extremely frustrated. He saw her turn the corner, and with a sigh, he turned around and walked back to the observatory, not knowing what to do.

Hay Lin peered around the corner, gazing at his back. She then looked at the ground with sadness, grasping the corner of the wall. She knew this would come back to haunt her. She hated doing this, and yet she had to. She was slowly breaking his heart…and it was killing her. Both of them were suffering.

"I'm so stupid."

She shot up into the air, flying as quickly as possible to the Silver Dragon. Never caring about invisibility, she glided through the air like a bullet, knowing the night sky would camouflage her. She stopped suddenly, directly in front of her window. She gently opened it, levitating slowly inside her dark room. Her feet touched the ground, as the wind shut her windows for her. She groaned, as she looked to the side.

"What is it now?"

Joel and Nigel came out from the shadows, still transformed. Joel looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "I made a mistake. I said something to Eric that I shouldn't have."

Nigel became worried, "About our powers?"

"No. Our relationship," she said, still looking at the ground. They were about to keep asking questions when she stopped them. "You didn't come here for me. What is it?"

"The Oracle wants to talk to you," Joel said hesitantly.

"As soon as possible," Nigel added quickly. Without a reply, a portal was made in front of her bed. She walked through it, as her two regents followed. When they came to the other side, she was already transformed into her ultimate. Her hair gently floated with the air that surrounded her, full of power.

"Hay Lin," the Oracle's voice resonated within his own sanctuary. His voice was soothing, knowing Hay Lin still had a huge job ahead of her. "I believe you know why I called you here."

"Yes," she replied.

"This isn't going to be over until Nerissa is captured. Therefore, it is impertinent that you continue to watch her movements and report back to me. The Guardians have a dangerous journey ahead of them, but none of it can be accomplished without you."

"Yes, sir. I know what must be done."

"Hay Lin, you have worked hard," he looked at Joel and Nigel. "All of you. I am going to make it up to you. When Nerissa is officially captured, I will tell the Guardians and others the truth about your powers." All three of their faces lit up brightly with shock and excitement.

"No more hiding?" Nigel asked quickly.

"No more hiding," the Oracle repeated. "And I will explain thoroughly why I made the decision in the first place. I am counting on all three of you."

"We will defeat her," Hay Lin smiled brightly, now knowing there was finally a chance to fix everything and put it back to the way it was…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_

_**Okay, before all of you pull out your pitchforks and flamethrowers, I would like o apologize for the extremely loooong wait. To be honest, I lost inspiration and school and work became the priorities. I'll try to update more, but I can't promise anything. I hope this helps though. I reeeallly want to get through this entire story, because I have so many great ideas. Here's to hoping!**_

_**But that was Chapter 6. Starting on the seventh one now. :)**_


	7. Frozen

_**Frozen**_

Snow gently began to fall to the ground. The dark gray skies above only meant winter had finally approached. Hay Lin stared out the window of her math class, longingly gazing at the sky. She sighed quietly and turned back to the test she was taking. It had already been a couple months, and Nerissa still hadn't made the first move for any of the stones. The amount of impatience among the Guardians was unbearable. Hay Lin figured that meant one thing… Nerissa knew someone was watching her.

With a growl, Hay Lin circled an answer on her test. She wished she could better mask the trail of power she left behind, but it was no use. It was all or nothing. However, sooner or later, Nerissa had to make her move, and Hay Lin would be the first to see it. She circled the next answer, thankful she studied the night before. She couldn't say the same for Joel…

"_Dude, what's number 16?"_ he asked telepathically to Nigel, who was sitting two seats away from him.

"_Shut up,"_ Nigel replied.

"_I didn't have time to study…"_

"_And whose fault is that? You're on your own."_

Joel narrowed his eyes, tapping his pencil on his desk. He glanced over at Taranee, who was racing through the test with perfection. He moistened his lips, _"Just this one question, come on…"_

"_Joel, seriously, I'm not going to tell you. Take your own damn test."_

"_So that's it, huh? You're going to leave me hanging? After all we've been though? After all the battles and sacrifices I've made for you, and this is how you repay me? By not giving me a simple answer on a simple test? You know Nigel, that has got to be the lowest, most inhumane thing you have ever-"_

"Will you shut up already!" Nigel screamed out loud, glaring at Joel. The entire class stared at Nigel blankly, especially Taranee. Hay Lin's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, ready to slap both of them across the head in front of everyone. A few chuckles began to sound, as Nigel's mortified face became red. Joel covered his mouth, trying his best not to bust up laughing.

"Mr. Ashcroft, is there a problem?" the teacher asked, narrowing her eyes directly toward Nigel. "Because if there is, I believe you and Mrs. Knickerbocker can sort it out together."

"No, no problem here, ma'am. Not enough sleep…" he stuttered, trying his best to breathe.

"Consider this a warning, but I highly suggest you visit a doctor if this continues any further. Or you and the principal will become good friends."

"Of course, ma'am, it won't happen again. I promise."

She nodded, "Continue the test, class." The class did what she said, as Nigel sank in his chair.

"_Dude…"_ Joel began.

"_Don't. Don't say a word."_

Joel nodded, continuing to fail his test. He knew he was going to get an earful at lunch…

* * *

><p>"And then all of a sudden he just said, 'Will you shut up already!'" Taranee narrated, as the rest of the group looked confused. "It was the strangest thing I have ever seen him do."<p>

"What the hell?" Irma blurted. "Was he sleeping?"

"No, he was taking the test. Right Hay Lin?" Taranee continued. Hay Lin nodded nervously. If her two regents were here, she would tell them off. All of the guys went off campus for lunch, so it was just the girls. Lillian was giggling nonstop, finding the entire ordeal hilarious. "I just don't get him sometimes. He shrugged it off as if it was nothing."

"Has he been not sleeping lately?" Will asked.

"He said everything was fine…" Taranee drifted, staring at her cafeteria food blankly. Cornelia moistened her lips, knowing it was time to change the subject.

"Will, has the Oracle said anything lately? No news on Nerissa?"

"Ugh, no. That's also getting nowhere as well. He just said she's still figuring things out."

"And his so-called 'helpers' are watching her 24/7?" Irma asked skeptically.

"Supposedly," Will replied, annoyed that someone else was hunting down Nerissa and not herself.

"She'll come out of hiding eventually," Hay Lin spoke. "If the Oracle has eyes on her all the time, she's bound to make a move and he'll tell us." None of the girls said anything, not even Lillian. Once again, Hay Lin was defending the Oracle and his plans. They, especially Will, always thought it was strange. Sometimes it reminded her of the Oracle's lapdog. Will didn't like it…

Will jumped slightly when the bell rang, indicating lunch was over. She realized she was staring at Hay Lin again. A chill ran down her spine, flinching at a memory of two blood red eyes full of hatred glaring at her, wanting to rip her throat out. Will bit her lip with worry, knowing how much fear Hay Lin gave her. Just sitting across from her made her nervous. She gave a big sigh before standing up and heading off to class, never replying to Hay Lin. None of the girls did…

* * *

><p><em>The sun was shining brightly, as Oxana dipped her feet into the river gently. The crystals at the bottom of the water were shimmering with brilliant colors, making her violet eyes ever more brighter. She finally ditched her heavy and bulky cloak for something slimmer and easy to move in, as suggested by Nerissa.<em>

_She waited for Nerissa, who was meditating in the forest not too far away. Oxana was patient as ever, knowing her master needed time, even if it had been a long time since the initial meeting for the search. However, now that she was connected to Nerissa, she understood why she was doing it._

"_Are we going to do this shit, or not?" Darius called out loudly. "Why are you swimming?"_

"_Pathetic excuse for a man…" she mumbled to herself, turning to glare. "What do you want?" She looked over and saw Tobias sitting under a tree, in the shade. Darius was standing over her like a brute, as usual._

"_Where's Nerissa?"_

"_Why are you asking me so many different questions?" she asked, standing up and taking her feet out of the water. She crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him strangely._

_He shrugged, "I'm bored."_

_She growled slightly with irritation, "Do you honestly think I can entertain you?"_

_He grinned slyly," Yes."_

"_Go to the city and fornicate with my people like you usually do," she spat, briskly walking passed him. _

"_I've already done that…" he muttered._

"_Barbarian," she spat again._

"_When are we going for the first stone?"_

"_When Nerissa tells us," she replied in an obvious tone._

"_Well what are we waiting for? You're connected to her the most, you should know…"_

_Oxana growled once more, her fingertips sparking with energy. Tobias was tolerant, but everything about Darius made her want to kill everything in her path. She narrowed her eyes, "She's deciding which is the best to pursue first. It's a difficult decision."_

"_Seriously? I'd go after the Stone of Destruction in a second. That's the one she'll choose first."_

"_I do not care of your opinions, Darius," she sighed, walking toward Tobias. She said to him, "I implore you to take him away from me." Tobias didn't answer._

"_He's not going to reply. His mind is probably wandering in different dimensions."_

"_Wonderful," she grumbled, sitting down and leaning on the tree. Darius continued to speak, while Oxana ignored him. She let the sun's rays hit her pale skin, closing her eyes in deep thought. She could hear Nerissa's breathing a mile away in the forest, deep in thought as well. She had that feeling again; the feeling of being watched… It was constant and never ending now. Oxana felt it too as well. Right now… How it was possible, she didn't know, but it happened constantly. She didn't know if that was because of her connection to Nerissa or not, but it was surely creepy._

_The wind blew gently suddenly, sending a chill down her spine. Her eyes opened cautiously, checking her surroundings. Her connection to Nerissa was lost briefly, as she shook her head to get rid of the sudden fear that struck her. It was a beautiful day… it shouldn't scare her so much._

"_Calm yourself," Oxana whispered, as the wind blew more, blowing her violet hair back behind her. Instantly, she felt Nerissa stand up and begin to walk. She looked at Darius, who also looked as if he felt an unknown presence that surrounded him. "Nerissa is coming." Tobias instantly awakened and stood up, prepared._

"_Finally you're awake," Darius grumbled. Tobias remained quiet, being his usual self. Soon enough, Nerissa showed up, gripping her staff tightly. She had a concerned look upon her face, as her green eyes gazed into the distance, overlooking the tall mountains that stood high above the clouds._

"_We begin the search now," she said in a low tone. Darius grinned and Tobias gave a stern nod._

_Oxana eyed her suspiciously, "However, you are still unsure…"_

"_We have waited long enough. Despite what I may feel, we must begin now."_

"_Where to first?" Darius asked._

_Nerissa grinned, looking at all three of them with her powerful eyes. "Bring something warm."_

Hay Lin once again shot up from her bed, sweat dripping down her neck and face. She pulled away her covers quickly, instantly contacting her two regents. She ran to her bathroom and splashed her face with some water from her sink. Her head pounded slightly, but it was nothing she couldn't shake off. She looked up to see her reflection in her mirror, watching the water drip down her face.

Finally.

Finally Nerissa made a move. It had been so long, but she finally decided to go. She didn't know why Nerissa took so long, but none of it mattered now… Nerissa was active.

"Where is she going?" Nigel immediately asked, as he and Joel came through the window.

"Ruelle Mountains. She's going after the Stone of Suffering," she replied. "We need to work fast."

"Just say when," Joel nodded.

"Now," Hay Lin stated firmly, her eyes and the butterfly on her hands glowing. Soon enough, she had Joel and Nigel transformed and in Kandrakar. All she could to was wait nervously for the Oracle to contact Will. It would take time to round up everyone, which caused Hay Lin to become extremely anxious. She looked up into the dark sky, covered with clouds, and felt the cold shiver of winter on her face. She prayed that they would get there in time before Nerissa took the stone for herself.

It was finally beginning. The beginning of the end…

In an instant, her phone began to ring, indicating it was her leader. With confidence and determination, ready to go after the villain, she answered it.

"Will?"

* * *

><p>A radiant golden portal formed suddenly on a high cliff overlooking the planet of Adelaide. The snow poured from the sky, eliminating any beat of life or vegetation. The world on the frozen terrain was completely wasted away with the blizzard. The mountain roared with anger, angry that others were intruding in its domain.<p>

Keziah exited her portal hesitantly, her crystal blue eyes scrutinizing the area carefully. Muriel followed closely behind her, gripping her spear tightly. Both hugged their coats tightly, feeling the wrath of the mountain. Keziah turned around to see the Guardians saunter slowly out of the portal, followed by Caleb, Drake, Aldarn, Eric, and Matt. All of them immediately hugged themselves, not used to the temperature. The mountain was completely silent.

"It's freezing," Lillian shivered, despite her large jacket.

"It's meant to pierce your skin," Muriel responded, tugging her fur coat. "You must endure."

"Everyone stay close to me," Taranee stated, as everyone felt a steady warmth that surrounded her. Lillian practically hugged up against her, keeping close.

"This is as far as we can teleport. We must walk the rest of the way, but it isn't far," Keziah said, looking up at a higher point. "Once we reach the peak, there will be a cave."

"Let's get started then," Will stepped forward, determined.

"We need to be cautious," warned Keziah. "This may be the most easiest stone to recover, but the terrain is unknown to me and _you_."

Will nodded, "Lead the way." Keziah preceded forward first, leading the way with her guards right beside her. Everyone else followed closely behind, as the Guardians hovered slightly over the ground. The guys trudged through the snow with difficulty.

"Damn it," Drake cursed, trying to pick up his feet higher. Eric picked up his cape, internally growling at the thick snow. "The winters are not like this on Meridian."

"Obviously," Aldarn rolled his eyes. "This mountain is cursed."

Caleb nodded, "It's meant to stop trespassers."

"Keziah said the weather will prevent us from reaching the top," Matt said apprehensively. "I hope she has a plan…"

"I hope so too," Eric agreed, looking up into the sky and seeing no stars. Instead, dark clouds blurred everything. He knew he had to conserve as much power as he could.

Drake stared at the Adelaide women, noticing that they weren't having any trouble walking either. He growled, "How are they walking so easily?"

Caleb narrowed in on their feet. He took note of the golden glow that surrounded them. "Keziah is helping them." Drake sighed, knowing complaining much further was useless.

Lillian continued to stick close to Taranee, using her own powers to hover slightly as well. All of them shivered. Hay Lin was even slightly affected by the chill, which was odd to her. Sorcery was obviously involved, otherwise the weather wouldn't chill her to the bone like the others. Her eyes glanced upward, knowing Joel and Nigel were flying above them somewhere in the clouds, keeping watch over the situation.

Keziah said that the weather would prevent them from reaching to the point. If they continued to trudge in the speed they were going in, Nerissa would snatch the stone and leave before they even got there. This wasn't working to their advantage at all. "I command the skies," Hay Lin whispered, breathing in and out slowly. She didn't want to make it too obvious by stopping the snow completely, but lightening it would help. She increased the temperature slightly, making it bearable to be in. She conquered the spell easier than she thought. She wondered if Nerissa knew a loophole around the curse as well…

Soon, the guys behind them were able to pick up speed, however still finding it difficult to walk in the snow. Keziah took note of this, seeing that the cave was only a couple miles away.

"If we hurry, we can be there soon," Keziah said to her guards.

"I thought it would be more difficult than this," Muriel admitted.

"Perhaps the aftermath from Nerissa's spell?" Keziah's other guard, Semira, spoke. "It is strange…"

"We keep going no matter what," Keziah pressed.

The rest of the way was left in silence. No one wanted to speak in case Nerissa heard the echoes off the mountains, or start an avalanche. Either way, the blizzard itself made it hard to hear one another. It still continued to roar loudly, the lumps of snow falling quickly. Yelling would only make things worse.

There was still no sign of Nerissa, or the girl that was working with her. Hay Lin was beginning to worry if this really was the correct location she was going to. It'd be easy to see where her current location was, but that involved sitting down and meditating for a couple minutes. It wasn't going to work. Not even Joel or Nigel could spot them. The entire situation was making her extremely anxious.

She looked at Will up in front; she too looked nervous. In fact, everyone was on edge. Lillian was now even sticking close to her sister, not liking how the blizzard sent chills down her spine ever chance it got. Taranee continued to put off her heat, but it faded every so often when she was thinking about the eerie silence. If this was the easiest stone to recover, they didn't want to know what the other ones were like…

According to Keziah, there was one more hill to climb, and then they would reach the cave to get the stone. Keziah and her guards continued to lead the way, still being cautious of their surroundings as best as they could. They went for the incline, approaching it with ease.

_Hay Lin!_

She heard Nigel's voice yell in her mind. She looked through the eyes of Nigel and saw a beam of dark energy headed straight for Keziah and her guards. She worked fast, using the air to push Will and Cornelia out of her way. She thrust her hands forward, as a quick surge of wind blew the three Adelaide women out of the way, forcing them to land in the snow. The beam of energy hit the ground with a huge amount of power, sizzling as it hit the snow.

Will's look of bewilderment caught Hay Lin's eye. "How did you…?"

"Will, move!" Matt called out, as another beam was sent down, this time toward the Guardians. Will and Cornelia rolled out of the way, as the other four girls flew upward. The attack did the same thing as the previous one.

It was silent once again, as the blizzard roared some more. Will and Cornelia struggled, but got off the ground, brushing some cold snow off them. Keziah did the same thing, a bit shaken, but ready to fight. Aldarn wanted to run over and help her, but he reluctantly refrained. He bit his lip, paying more attention to her than the situation.

"My, my, my…" a familiar voice echoed. Each knew that voice too well. That's when they saw her. Still looking young with her long raven hair and bright green eyes, she stood tall and proud. She gripped her staff tightly. Two men that none of them recognized were standing by her side. "It's been long, hasn't it Guardians?"

"Nerissa," Will hissed.

Nerissa chuckled to herself, quite amused. "I'm actually rather impressed. Although I don't know how you managed to do it…you found me."

"And we know what you're planning," Will responded.

"Hardly," she replied. "You may know part of it, but I highly doubt you know everything."

_Hay, the girl is missing…_

Joel's voice was clear in her mind. It was true; Oxana was nowhere to be seen. That only meant one thing…

"Where's the girl, Nerissa?" Hay Lin spoke loudly. For a brief second, Nerissa's façade faltered. "Is this one big distraction while she takes the stone?"

She gulped, stopping herself from yelling. "Perhaps you do know more…" Was it the Guardians who have been watching her? It was impossible; they didn't have that kind of power. Not even the Oracle had the kind of power or attention span to keep watch on her all the time. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Just give up now," Will offered.

Nerissa laughed some more. "Oh Will, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. The moment when I finally crush all of you so easily. Nothing, not even the amount of backup you have, is going to stop me!"

Darius and Tobias quickly flew down in one giant swoop, going straight for the Guardians.

"Lil, run!" Cornelia yelled, standing in front of her. Lillian backed up a few paces, still unsure if she was ready to use her powers fully. Darius headed straight for Will, ready to tackle her into the snow and crush every bone in her body. His eyes were black, full of hungry aggression. Matt, in Shagon's form, slammed into Darius before he could even get near the Guardians. Both smashed into the mountain's wall, as it shook violently.

Using this as a distraction, Will flew upward, firing a string of Quintessence toward Nerissa. She deflected it easily, sending an even more powerful one toward Will. Will barely dodged it in time, as Taranee and Irma came up behind her.

"There's only three of them right now. This should be easy," Irma said.

"We both know that's never going to happen with us," Taranee replied.

"We need to try," Will mustered, flying toward Nerissa and attacking again. Hay Lin and Cornelia finally caught up, distracted by Tobias. Eric and the other rebels decided to take care of him.

"So much has changed, hasn't it?" Nerissa chided, keeping them busy with talk. "Phobos is locked away in Kandrakar…and I see you have many knew allies."

"He brought it upon himself," Cornelia said.

"Phobos was _pathetic_ and _weak_. He close-mindedness was the only thing that hindered ultimate control of the universe. He went all about it completely the wrong way. He deserves to be locked up in Kandrakar until he dies."

"And this way is better?" Hay Lin asked.

She laughed, "Once again, you're assuming you know my plans…"

"Well, you have to admit it, we do know quite a lot," Irma said smugly. Nerissa's expression remained emotionless. She kept her poker face up, not letting them on to anything. Truly, it unnerved her how much they knew about her plans. Her thoughts switched, looking down and watching a man in a royal blue cape send a power wave of energy toward Tobias, knocking him backward.

"I don't know how you managed to get the Warrior of the Stars on your side either."

"We're not the only ones who hate your guts, Nerissa," Irma crossed her arms.

"True that may be, but even I can tell how deep this goes," she began, looking all of them into their eyes. "You know his identity…" The way she said it sent a wave of aggression throughout Hay Lin. Nerissa stared at him a little longer, her mouth watering at the amount of power he displayed. Nerissa could tell that he was a different Warrior than the last one. He almost felt familiar. Her insatiable hunger for him and his power made her want to steal him away from everyone now.

It was then Hay Lin feared for he worst… Nerissa _wanted_ him. She wanted Alistair. She wanted Eric…

"And the jewel?" Will asked Nerissa once more, quickly changing the subject.

"Keeping me in the jewel might have worked if I didn't figure it out."

"How did you figure it out?" Taranee questioned.

"It was too easy," Nerissa replied. "I had to use all the power I had to release myself."

"That's why you took so long to come out of hiding. Your power was completely drained," Will figured.

"But I gained more in the process. It made me stronger," rings of electricity began surrounded her body. "I have all sorts of power now." The Guardians narrowed their eyes with displeasure. "For example…" Nerissa attacked ferociously, electricity flinging from her fingertips. The battle was officially on.

Eric looked up and finally saw that the Guardians were fighting Nerissa. He quickly put up a shield, blocking another attack from Tobias. Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn stood behind him.

"It truly is an honor to meet the Warrior of the Stars. I am envious of your power," Tobias said, straightening up. "What is your name?"

Eric said with a stern voice, "The Heart of the Stars commands Alistair." Another loud crash shook the mountain, as Darius and Matt brutally wrestled. "Who are you guys?" Tobias remained silent, as the wind blew his long silver hair.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" Drake scoffed.

Matt slammed into the ground next to Eric, flinging up snow. He grunted, anticipating another attack, but it never came. Darius smiled smugly, landing next to his brother.

"I do most of the talking," he smiled, fangs growing as he did so. "The griffin was fun, but easy. Kind of like the women here." All of their eyes widened, now knowing what the mysterious villains have been up to in Adelaide.

"You piece of shit," Aldarn spat, stepping forward. Caleb stopped him.

Darius grinned, glancing at the Guardians. "When Nerissa defeats the Guardians, I'll get to screw every single one of them when she makes them her slaves."

That was the end of their tolerance. Both Matt and Eric blasted Darius clear across the way, sending him deep into the wall of the mountain. Caleb, Drake, and Aldarn went after Tobias with swords, ready to slice him into pieces. A sword appeared out of nowhere in Tobias's hand, humoring them. The swords clanged when they met his, as the glint in Tobias's eyes shimmered with humor. All three of them were professionals when it came to sword fighting, but Tobias matched them perfectly.

Keziah watched with dismay, seeing everyone around them battling for her cause. She cringed when Aldarn hit the snow roughly. She turned to her friends, "We need to go after Oxana while the others are busy. We have to be useful."

"We'll go wherever you go," Muriel nodded. Semira nodded in agreement as well, gripping her spear tighter. The three women began to run up the incline, making their way towards the cave. Aldarn watched, never taking his eyes off them; he knew what they were doing.

"I'm going after them!" he yelled, trying to run through the heavy and thick snow.

"Aldarn, we need you!" Drake screamed, dodging another strike of Tobias's blade. Aldarn ignored him, continuing to move. "Damn him!"

"Drake, we can handle it," Caleb reasoned. "If his head is not in the fight, he's useless to us anyway." Drake growled in frustration, copying Caleb's lead.

"He better know what he's doing then," Drake sighed.

"The odds were always in my favor," Tobias whispered slightly, however Caleb and Drake were still able to hear him. The three resumed the battle, still doing fairly well against Tobias.

Keziah and her friends reached the opening of the cave, but stopped suddenly. Oxana was walking out of it, wrapping a small clear stone in a piece of cloth and putting it in a small compartment wrapped around her waist. Keziah eyed her suspiciously, knowing she already snatched the stone easily and was ready to vanish with Nerissa.

"Oxana."

She looked up with her vibrant violet eyes, seeing her old friend. She glared, "Your highness."

"Don't do this," Keziah pleaded. "You're better than this."

"No, Keziah, I'm not. According to your mother, I was never good enough…and I never will be."

"That is untrue. You and I both know my mother is…incorrect at times."

"Your mother is an insignificant leech that sucks the life out of Adelaide. A new leader needs to claim the throne and take it back."

"I will claim the throne one day and bring it back to what it once was," Keziah assured.

Oxana laughed, "You? Of course not. Someone new and deserving will take it…and it certainly will not be you." Quintessence formed around her, as the sparks flowed through her hair and her body. She levitated off the ground slightly. "Nerissa will kill you all."

Keziah knew there was no reasoning with her, "Give me the stone."

"You're going to have to take it from me," she mocked with a grin, her eyes glowing. Before she could even strike, Aldarn crashed into her. Keziah's eyes widened. He reached for the stone on her waist quickly, wanting to grab it and run. She seethed with anger, being that it was the first time a man was ever on top of her. A string of Quintessence left her hands, hitting Aldarn at his ribcage. He grunted in pain, flying backward into the snow. He didn't move. Smoke was circling up from his wound. Oxana touched the stone around her waist protectively.

"Meridian trash," she hissed. Keziah couldn't speak. All she could do was watch Aldarn's lifeless body. She let the fear consume her for a brief moment, and then came back to reality. A beam of gold energy came out of Keziah's eyes and hit Oxana in the chest. Oxana yelled in pain, landing on her back.

"Semira, check on him," she commanded, as Semira ran to his aid. Muriel took a fighting stance next to her.

"He's still alive!" Semira called out. His wound was bad, however. He needed medical attention right away.

Oxana got up, ready to fight. However, Nerissa's instructions were clear: get the stone and leave. Wasting time on a battle was not the priority. Oxana would get her revenge later.

"Nerissa, I have the stone!" she called out. Nerissa turned just as she hit Irma with a spell that sent her flying. She nodded strictly, lowering herself from levitation.

"We leave now."

"No!" Will screamed with rage, struggling to get up from the snow. With ease, Nerissa sent another wave of power towards her. She fell backward, suddenly realizing something that gave her great fear. Nerissa, in fact, had grown more powerful. She didn't understand, but it was true. In addition, the Guardians weren't connected at all. There was no bond whatsoever. Burning tears began to run from her eyes, never before feeling so helpless in all her life. Her team was pathetic compared to Nerissa's.

Darius and Tobias received Nerissa's message, giving one last strike to their enemies and flying upward to meet Nerissa. Eric struggled with Shagon's large unconscious body, keeping him upward so that he wouldn't suffocate in the snow. Caleb's upper arm was cut slightly, but he still managed to run with Drake up the hill to catch up to the rest of the girls. Keziah was still firing shots at Oxana, feebly attempting to avenge Aldarn's blow. However, this was distracting Oxana from returning to Nerissa.

Darius and Tobias finally caught up to Nerissa, levitating next to her. Nerissa instantly noticed Oxana struggling with the princess, putting a slight delay from their departure. She turned to her other allies, "Get them." Both flew down with speed, their eyes set on Keziah. A huge wall of fire suddenly stopped them. Vines sprouted upward and wrapped around them, gripping their bodies tightly. They visibly struggled.

"We're not going down that easily," Taranee said loudly. Cornelia nodded next to her. Tobias did a fancy spin and broke through the vines as if his skin was made out of blades, heading straight for them. He was slammed down by a forceful gust of wind, burying him deep within the snow. Hay Lin looked up and saw that Darius had gotten out of the vines as well. Her eyes narrowed, remembering all the wrongful things he's done from her dreams. Surprisingly, he didn't go after them, but continued to go for Keziah. Tobias angrily flew out of the snow, now realizing the amount of power the Guardians truly possessed. Keziah looked up and immediately created a shield before Darius crashed into her. His body slammed against the golden protection, sizzling the flesh of his body.

Oxana saw the opportunity and ran. She gained a couple yards when a bola suddenly wrapped around her body, knocking her to the ground. Drake gained speed, seeing that he threw the weapon perfectly. His blade was high above his head, ready to stab the woman and end all of this once and for all. She looked up and saw the blade headed right for her and awaited the most excruciating pain of her life. His eyes met hers, and he stopped. A look of bewilderment grew on her face, but she read his as something different. Drake's heart began pounding; he had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life. Oxana was sure he was going to stab her, but he didn't. Instead, he slowly put his sword down.

This man.

This man wasn't like Darius or Tobias. As she gazed into his eyes, she saw kindness and love, something she had never seen before in all her life. She saw safety and loyalty instead of hatred and pain. He was so…handsome. It was then she began feeling something she had never felt before. Both were instantly infatuated with each other. Drake never thought it was possible.

Just as he was about to speak and say something to her, a beam of black energy hit him on the side. He was instantly thrown back, cringing in pain. Coming back to reality, she zapped herself free from the bola, getting back up.

"Quit screwing around," Darius hissed, grabbing her arm. She looked back quickly, watching him slowly, and painfully, get up. Putting him in the back of her mind, she focused back on the mission, flying toward Nerissa. She touched the stone on her waist, assuring herself that it was there. Both reached Nerissa just in time, as Tobias joined them as well.

"You have it?" Nerissa questioned, knowing she observed the scene that just happened between Oxana and the Meridian rebel. Oxana nodded. In seconds, they disappeared, leaving the rest of them with the blizzard. It was silent for a while, as they all slowly realized that they lost the first stone.

"Matt!" Will cried, as she swooped down toward him and Eric.

"He's okay. He just took one last hard hit from Darius," Eric replied.

"Aldarn is out too, and Caleb and Drake are injured," Will said.

"How do we get him to transform back? He's going to be tough to carry…"

"I can fix that," Lillian called, slowly coming out of hiding. She touched Matt's chest, as he transformed back into his normal self. She sighed, knowing she was completely terrified during the battle. Eric picked Matt up, easily carrying him back up to the others.

"Keziah…" Will began. Keziah held up her hand.

"It is alright. We did our best," she said solemnly. She looked at Aldarn. "We must take them back to the palace at once."

* * *

><p>The Guardians stood on the balcony that overlooked the city of Adelaide. Each of them were quiet, none of them speaking a word for the long time they've been there. Lillian walked up to them, not making a sound either. Instead, she looked at the two moons that shined down on the city, noting the captivating beauty they possessed. The stars were shining brightly as well, like diamonds in a blanket. The planet was simply beautiful, something they failed to recognize when they first got there.<p>

"That could have gone better," Irma finally spoke, cracking a joke.

"Not now, Irma," Cornelia sighed.

"We need to talk about it sooner or later."

"What's to talk about? We failed," Will said.

"It was just the first stone. We'll get the next one," Irma reasoned, trying to boost the team's spirits. Hay Lin smiled, happy that Irma was being the optimistic one, for once. The rest of the girls formed a small smile as well.

Lillian suddenly perked up, "Matt is awake!" Will's heart jumped, as she flew back inside the palace. The rest of the girls followed, going to the infirmary.

Matt was awake, rubbing his head from a massive migraine. Will hugged him softly, very worried about him. Aldarn was still out with a bandage over his wound on the side of his ribcage. Keziah wouldn't take her eyes off him. Hay Lin stood next to Eric. She desperately wanted to take his hand into hers, but he was playing the role of Alistair and she knew she couldn't. Instead, she looked into the darkness that was his face, knowing he was looking at her as well.

Cornelia sat next to Caleb on the bed, seeing his arm was bandaged up. "Does it hurt?"

"I've dealt with worse," he shrugged, pulling her into a hug. Drake hung back in a corner, never saying a word. He knew Caleb would question why he didn't strike when he had the chance soon enough.

"I knew this would happen!" a woman's voice hissed like an echo throughout the room. Everyone looked up to see Queen Eudora standing with a disgusted face. "I knew all of you would fail."

"Mother…" Keziah began.

"Don't even start, _child_," she spat. "You call yourself Guardians of the Universe. You can't even protect one stone!" Her voice was icy and full of resentment. "I will take matters into my own hands now." She strode out of the room violently. Keziah was surprised she didn't take out a knife and stab all the men while she still had the chance.

"We should be getting back," Will said.

"Yes, of course," Keziah agreed. "The Meridian rebels may stay here if they wish. It'll be difficult going back in your conditions." Caleb nodded, knowing Aldarn was not ready to be transported. "My mother won't touch you while I am here. Alistair, you are also welcomed to stay."

"No, I have to be getting back to my own home as well," he declined.

"Very well."

Cornelia didn't like the idea of Caleb staying in a place full of aroused women. She saw Muriel smiling seductively, despite what they've been through. He took her hand in his own, reassuring her that everything was going to be all right. She gave a small smile in return, kissing his lips softly until the next time they saw each other.

Keziah watched sadly, secretly wishing she had that type of affection. She could easily have it, but the world she currently lived in would not let her. She turned to the rest of the girls, "Guardians, you may visit whenever you wish. It could be easier if you were to stay in the palace so we could catch Nerissa quicker."

"Oh Keziah, we'd love to, but there are so many obligations that we have on Earth as well," Will replied.

Keziah shook her head, "Will, if you remember, we also went to your planet to defeat Phobos. The time zones are drastically different. I do not know the specifics, but a lot of time had passed on Adelaide while we were on Earth. It is something to keep in mind."

"She's right," Eric said, looking up at the stars. "If I'm correct, a day here in Adelaide is equivalent to an hour on Earth." He squinted at the stars, touching Star. Star knew what he was talking about. The time zones were different indeed. "We could spend time here."

"Except my own bed is at my house," Irma chided sarcastically, just wanting to go home after the hard battle.

Will smiled, "We'll keep that in mind Keziah. Thank you."

Keziah nodded, watching all of them disappear into their own portals. She sighed deeply, turning her attention back to Aldarn. Nerissa took the first stone. If there was some way to use the Heart of Adelaide to take it back, she would. However, she had no idea how to do that. Her mother didn't teach her anything like that when she passed it on to her. She had to learn all her powers and abilities on her own. Now, everything was slowly failing. Her mother was being no help, as usual, and once again she felt the weight of her planet on her shoulders.

Why?

Why must everything she touched die?

Tears began to fall from her eyes, feeling so useless and worthless once again. She wasn't the tough and great princess everyone thought she was. She was just like everyone else. And now, now that Nerissa had the first stone, she felt even worse. Was it so difficult to win? Was it so difficult to protect her planet the way a Keeper should? She was frozen within herself, feeling no control whatsoever.

She took Aldarn's hand into hers, squeezing softly with tears filling up her eyes. "Why did you have to do that?"

**Chapter 7:**

**Took me some time, but it's better than a year. This actually did take me a while, because of the fight scenes. Nerissa has finally met the Guardians again…and she has the upper hand, despite all the help Hay Lin is giving. One stone down, and four to go.**

**Also, Nigel and Joel are constantly following Hay Lin and the others while they are on Adelaide. Always. Just something to keep in mind.**

**Please review!**

**SilverShadow65**


	8. Paradise

_**Paradise**_

Lillian's crystal blue eyes gazed upon the land and all of its majestic serenity. She was by herself for the moment, standing on the balcony of the palace while overlooking the kingdom she was envious of. Everything was so beautiful in comparison to Earth. It was tragic that she commanded such a powerful planet, and yet, no one knew of who she was or that magic even existed. She was still grateful that she finally knew that it did exist, but something more was bothering her…

She sighed longingly, still distressed over the battle that took place already a month ago. She remembered it clearly, as she listened to her sister and hid away from the battle completely before she could get hurt. Like a coward, she disappeared from the battle until it was over. She knew she was pathetic, and she was pretty sure everyone else did too. She wondered how her sister did it. Cornelia, just around her own age, was able to fight monsters and defeat powerful villains with the intent to kill. There was courage in her family somewhere, and for some reason, Lillian didn't think she had it. She was weak compared to everyone, especially Cornelia.

Elyon guaranteed that Lillian had hidden power that needed to be unlocked, however, but right now she didn't see it. She was a weak Heart that was worthless to her own planet and her friends. Elyon wasn't even here to teach her anything. She wanted to join the battle and help her friends, but her fear was stronger than her courage.

"What's wrong with me?" she groaned, leaning her head on the marble sill. "Why can't I be stronger?" She looked back up to the sky, still continuing to reflect on her issues. She suddenly heard Cornelia's laugh from the room above her. She groaned even more, now thinking of another aspect of her sister that she was jealous of. The Guardians, and herself, had been spending a lot of time in Adelaide. This gave Cornelia and Caleb a chance to occupy the many available rooms and do whatever they wanted in them. She knew she would have to leave the balcony soon before she heard more.

It must have been nice to share everything with that one special person. Caleb knew _everything_ about Cornelia. From Meridian to Earth, they have been through so much together, and she knew they would get married someday. She almost wished some valiant rebel would sweep her off her own feet and take her away into the sunset. Cornelia told her several times that that wasn't how love worked. However, observing her and Caleb for the longest time made her think otherwise. Sure, her crush on Chris was still somewhat strong, but he always did his best to avoid her. She figured she should give up. It was pointless anyway; he didn't know about magic, even though his sister was just down the hall.

At this point, everything was up in the air for her. She wanted to be like her sister, but at the same time, she also wanted to be herself. She just didn't know how...

* * *

><p>"Does it look better?" Aldarn asked, facing the mirror and looking at his somewhat healed wound.<p>

"Definitely," Drake replied. "The princess knew what she was doing."

"I'm still surprised she healed me personally," he mumbled, pulling his shirt back down.

"Well, you did kind of stop Oxana from attacking her," Drake said, staring out the window and toward the distance. Her name tingled when he said it. He shook his head roughly, trying to get her off his mind.

"I haven't had the courage to speak with her. She stopped seeing me after I woke up."

Drake sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Aldarn." He stopped, not knowing how to say what he was about to convey to his best friend. When he looked up, Aldarn was staring at him, wondering what was making Drake so nervous. "She loves you."

Aldarn blinked, "But…"

"She definitely loves you," he repeated. "You were out for a week or so, and she never left your side. If that's not love, then I don't know what is." Aldarn was completely silent, never taking his eyes off Drake, trying to tell if he was joking or not. "No one just does that…" Drake paused again before continuing. "And I know I said it was impossible, but now I see it…and I can't believe it."

"But she didn't say anything to you?"

"She's barely talked to anyone since you've been out. She's only spoken to Will, really. It's been pretty quiet around here."

"Then why does she act this way?" Aldarn insisted, his jaw clenched in frustration. "She didn't even make eye contact with me when we were first reunited. She-"

"Aldarn, you got to look at the bigger picture here," Drake began slowly, now fully understanding Aldarn's predicament. "Don't you see the world Keziah is from? She's forbidden to love a man, even more so that she is the princess and heir to the throne. She _can't_." Aldarn was silent for a while, letting it slowly sink in. "And you've kind of been selfish about it."

Aldarn blinked and stayed quiet. If this was coming from Drake, one of the most selfish people he knew, then he must be wrong. Why was he so blind to see it all? Why was he always thinking negatively about everything in his life? But now, everything was clear. It was all clear. Keziah secretly loved him, and she wasn't going to let anyone know about it. He couldn't blame her for that either. Now that he knew the truth, he would try anything to prove to Keziah that he wasn't going to stop loving her no matter what.

That's when he stopped thinking about himself and turned to Drake. He was still looking out the window, his expression mixed with confusion and sadness. Something wasn't right. Aldarn knew Drake for years, ever since they were children. This wasn't like Drake to sulk around, speaking about love and feelings of the heart. He always went to Caleb for that. But Drake? Something wasn't right.

"Drake…" he spoke cautiously. Drake slowly turned to him, looking like he'd just lost something precious to him. "What's wrong?" A small smile formed on his lips, but he shook it away instantly.

"I don't know…" he whispered. "I don't want to talk about it now."

"But you will eventually, right?"

"Maybe," he said again, looking back out the window. Aldarn nodded, knowing Drake didn't like to be pushed. He left the room, ready to find the Guardians and talk more about Nerissa.

A few hours had passed, as each of the Guardians sat around a luxurious table full of food, discussing matters with Keziah. The guys watched from a close distance, all while talking amongst themselves as well. Lillian sat on the very end of the table, half hearing what was going on and daydreaming some more, as she twirled some sort of Adelaidean vegetable on her plate. Most of the topics Lillian heard were boring and repetitive anyway. Nerissa this and Nerissa that. It was the same thing over and over again. She rolled her eyes as Will spoke,

"She hasn't made a move in awhile."

"She's coming up with a plan, that's why. Isn't it obvious?" Cornelia sighed to herself, now feeling a little homesick for Earth. The discussion led on, to the point where Lillian got up to take a nap in her room. Hay Lin watched her leave, as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. A massive migraine was taking control once again, as she gripped the arms of her chair and did her best to act normal. The other Guardians were so engrossed in the conversation, they didn't notice anyway.

"Keziah, what did your mother mean when she said she would take matters into her own hands?" Taranee inquired curiously, somewhat worried.

"I honestly haven't the slightest idea. My mother can be a dangerous woman," she responded hopelessly, frustrated that she couldn't give them a better answer. Hay Lin swallowed her saliva hard, seeing flashes of Nerissa every time she blinked.

She was going to have another vision.

She quietly got up and excused herself from the table, trying her best to calmly walk to the nearest room that would block her from the rest of her friends. She tried desperately not to run, finally turning a corner and dashing in the direction of a lavatory. Caleb's eyes were locked on her the entire time. He swiftly left the group without anyone noticing and followed her. He knew something was wrong the moment he witnessed the worried and painful expression upon her face.

He turned the same corner, hearing her rough breathing from down the hall. He was about to call out her name, when a sudden thought struck him. Why wouldn't she tell the other Guardians about her pain? Why was she behaving this way? It seemed too secretive… Instead, like the rebel that he was, he quietly walked toward her. After a few cautious steps, he no longer heard her gasps of pain anymore, which caused his to worry to escalate. He rushed toward the lavatory, now extremely concerned for his friend's wellbeing. He burst the door open with his foot, ready to scoop Hay Lin into his arms and take her to the infirmary. However, he stopped short as soon as he looked at her.

She was sitting down, legs crossed and hands gently draping over her knees. Her eyes were closed and her entire body was not moving. Caleb watched in silence, for she did not stir when he busted the door open. "Hay Lin?" he asked loudly. Nothing. She was somewhere else. He had never seen her like this before. Aside from the sweat dripping down her neck, she was no longer in any pain. In fact, according to Caleb, this almost seemed…_normal_ for her to do. He moistened his lips, wanting to shake her out of her trance, but stopped himself. Instead, he watched intensely. "She kept this a secret for a reason…" he mumbled. He suddenly desperately wanted to know what was going on inside her head…

"_We make our move now!" Nerissa yelled. "I'm sick of waiting!"_

"_I though you said patience was our biggest weapon?" Oxana mocked, rolling her eyes. She actually was enjoying the silence for a while. Darius and Tobias were currently in the city, doing who knows what. Fornicating with her people, most likely. They had been gone for days, in fact._

"_The Guardians already know our plans, for some impossible reason. Therefore, there is no point in hiding any longer."_

"_We have the first stone. We are ahead of them anyway. We should use it against them," Oxana presented._

"_I fully intend to, my dear. I fully intend to…" Nerissa growled. "I will make them beg and plead for mercy when I unleash the Stone of Suffering upon them." Oxana couldn't help but grin along with her. Nerissa continued to monologue, as her grin faded away when Nerissa turned her back to her. She expected a horrific adventure with Nerissa, but nothing like this. Everything was slowly going to die right in front of her. Nerissa already had one stone, and she was sure they were going to get the rest easily. The Guardians were hardly putting up a fight, along with their other comrades, and Nerissa was going to do everything in her power to kill all living things._

_She hated this planet. She hated living here. She hated the people. She hated the queen. She hated the princess… She hated everything._

_Then why the hell was she suddenly feeling a tiny bit of remorse?_

_Oxana screamed, picking up a glass cup and throwing in against the wall, her eyes glowing with Quintessence. "We need to kill them all, Nerissa! Every single one of them! They all deserve to bleed from their mouths and sockets!"_

_Nerissa was silent for a moment, staring at Oxana skeptically. "Are you all right, child?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be?" she growled._

"_Because something in the first battle between the Guardians has affected you greatly…and still is…"_

_She shook her head defiantly. "I just want to go after the next stone, just like you. I feel your anticipation and wish to join in with you, master."_

_Nerissa was silent once more, letting it go. "Very well. The Stone of Demons is next. We leave now before the Guardians have time to prepare and set out." Oxana nodded, immediately following Nerissa. She shook her head, still not getting the image of the man she connected with during the first battle… _

Hay Lin opened her eyes gently, realizing she was still in the lavatory. The door was shut, just as she left it. Her sweat had dried and her migraine was officially gone. More importantly, Nerissa was finally on the move and she had to send out a message to Joel and Nigel quickly before Nerissa and Oxana were too far ahead.

She breathed in and out, her eyes glowing with a bright shimmer. "Guys, she's on the move _now_. Stone of Demons. You have to get to the Oracle immediately." They sent her a telepathic nod, as she already felt them in Kandrakar. Her eyes stopped glowing, as she looked at the door. She wondered how long she had been gone for. She needed to be back before Will received the message, which would be soon. She lifted herself into the air and made her way back to the dining hall.

After a few moments, Caleb unveiled himself behind the long curtain that he'd been hiding in. His lips were tight and his brows were scrunched into an uncertain look. He didn't quite understand, but from what he saw it seemed Hay Lin saw something and was able to communicate to someone else… Who would then give it to the Oracle. About Nerissa? It had to be. What else would involve the Stone of Demons?

"No wonder it was a secret…" he whispered. But how? How was she doing it? He didn't have all the answers, but he soon would. He wasn't going to give up spying on Hay Lin. It was too important.

He was relieved when he decided to fix the door as well, otherwise she would have caught him for sure…

Caleb walked in to the dining hall cautiously. The only one who seemed to have noticed him missing was Cornelia, but that was normal. Other than that, the Guardians were still discussing the same thing and Hay Lin was back in her seat, acting like her usual self. He hoped Hay Lin didn't detect that he was gone and watching her. She eyed him a little bit, but Caleb didn't dare to make eye contact back, avoiding any discussions with her whatsoever. If he spoke with her now, he was afraid something would tip her off.

Instead, he stood next to Cornelia, as she looked up at him and whispered in his ear, "Where did you go?" Caleb hesitated, not sure if Hay Lin was using her super hearing to eavesdrop.

He replied normally, "Just checking on Lillian." He hoped that would suffice for the time being. It was a good enough excuse, in his opinion.

However, noting seemed to matter at that point. In a matter of seconds, the Heart began glowing inside of Will's chest and slowly came out. She looked up at the rest of the Guardians and Keziah, and knew that the time had come.

* * *

><p>Keziah's golden portal opened up, as she cautiously stepped outside. Her two best friendsguards, Muriel and Semira, followed quickly behind her, remaining as quiet as possible. The Guardians came right after, noting how silent Keziah had gotten. In front of them was a large and treacherous forest, displaying vastly high trees, fierce sounds from savage animals, and pure darkness. This was the entrance to the dangerous forest that made Keziah shiver whenever she remembered the stories she heard when she was a little girl. Legends foretold that when a woman enters the forest, she does not return. The forest itself was a pit of death that consumed curious adventurers that wandered even close to it. Keziah would much rather scale the icy walls at the peak of the Ruelle Mountains any day.

"Guardians, welcome to the Jerica Forest," Keziah's tone was fearful. Lillian stepped behind her sister a little bit, as Cornelia grabbed her hand. Cornelia's eyes were hard as she stared into the forest.

"I don't feel anything," she stated aloud. Cornelia is able to feel the vibrations and life of a plant, and it is typically much stronger when she is around a forest. However, this was different. "This forest is dead. There's nothing… but cold." She turned to her friends. "How is that possible?"

Keziah didn't know what to say. She bit her lip guiltily, seriously afraid to venture into the dead forest. Seeing it before her was worse than the stories she heard. Then she suddenly froze, hearing a little girl's laugh echo from the trees. She looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one who heard it. Everyone stood, not daring to move. It sounded again, sending chills throughout their bodies.

"What the hell?" Matt mumbled.

"This is not okay," Taranee added.

Eric sighed, "I hate to be the one to bring bad news, but we're wasting time." Leave it to Eric to bring them to a reality they didn't want to endure.

"Keziah, you do know the fastest way to the temple, right?" Will asked.

She nodded, "Yes… but that doesn't mean we don't have to face the forest's wrath first." And just like that, she took the first steps, her guards following close beside her. The rest trailed right behind her, entering the mouth of the forest. What other choice did they have? Nerissa was already inside, probably close to the abandoned temple.

Caleb kept close by Cornelia, who was on edge probably more than anyone. He looked behind him to see Matt and Alistair covering their backs. It was strange not having Aldarn or Drake with them, but both decided not to tag along. Well, Aldarn was ordered not to because of his injury, but Drake opted not to join. He hasn't been acting like himself since they returned from the first battle, and that was worrying Caleb more and more as the days ensued. So much shit was happening, and Caleb didn't know what to do with it all. Everything was changing; not because it had to, but because Caleb was finally noticing it.

He sighed to himself, grabbing Cornelia's hand to hold. He felt the amount of sweat she was producing off her hands. She was nervous, and he couldn't blame her. The plants always spoke to her, and this time they weren't. Everything was dead, according to her.

Something in the shadows to his right whizzed by, causing him to whip out his sword. Eric must have seen it too, for his hands were glowing bright and ready to fire. The vines shifted, as they all heard a little girl giggle once more through the trees. Taranee lit her hands on fire, ready to burn anything that crossed her path. Caleb took a step forward.

"Don't!" Keziah ordered, her voice stern and solid. "Whatever you're seeing is a trick. The forest wants you to follow it so that it can kill you. Do _not_ let it." Another laugh broke out again, only instead of being a small girl, it was a woman's. Naturally, their first thoughts would have been that Nerissa was behind this, only the laugh was a voice they did not recognize.

"It's talking. It's talking and I don't know how," Cornelia whispered with a panic.

"What do you mean? The forest?" Will asked in a hushed tone, trying to get some answers from Cornelia. Vines slowly stretched down and gently placed themselves on Matt, Eric, and Caleb, as they softly touched their bodies up and down. The forest seemed to purr.

"I have never encountered such beings before…" the forest exclaimed, definitely a woman. "I wish to spread your seeds…"

"Umm I'm afraid to ask exactly what that means," Matt muttered.

"Do not move just yet," Keziah ordered, trying to figure out what was happening.

"The females shall die, just like all the others…" the forest continued. "But the three shall stay with me to spread your seeds forever…"

"I think it's clear what she wants," Eric stated, holding up his hood so the vines wouldn't rip it off.

"Such strength…" the forest persisted. The forest was mesmerized by the three males, as the vines touched their bodies everywhere.

"Okay, I think this is a great opportunity to use them as a distraction while we go to the temple," Irma suggested, receiving glares from the guys. "Or not."

"I'm ending this," Caleb said finally, growing impatient. He lifted his sword to the vine.

"No, wait!" Keziah yelled, but not quick enough. Caleb sliced through the vine that was caressing him, as the forest screamed in pure agony. Red blood was dripping from the cut vine as if it was an actual arm, flickering like a lizard's chopped off tail. Blood sprayed over Caleb's face, as the forest kept screaming.

"Deception! Trickery! Death!" screamed the forest.

"Run!" Keziah yelled, as they bolted further into the jungle. Several more vines followed them, attempting to stab them in their backs. When a vine missed, it forcefully pierced the ground, barely missing their feet. Taranee flew quickly, swiftly turning towards the vines and spreading hot fire on them. The forest screamed again, as the vines melted and shriveled. Blood dripped to the ground and boiled from the intense heat. Taranee continued to do this, but there were more vines and branches than her two hands. Soon, one managed to get behind her and wrapped itself around her small neck. She gasped for air.

Caleb leaped forward and sliced through the vine, as blood poured once again, except all over Taranee. Eric began sending beams from his hands, not at all the same affect Taranee's fire was producing, but it was helping. Matt was doing the same with his eyes, swooping in to protect the other girls who couldn't defend themselves. Cornelia was definitely the most frustrated. For some reason, on this ground, she couldn't control the nature. It was as if the forest was the only one who did have control. She growled, her courage now rising. She looked over at her sister, who was running for her life. How was Lillian not supposed to be afraid if her sister was as well?

Cornelia turned promptly, flying closer where Taranee and Eric was. Hundreds of vines were about to consume the two of them, when Cornelia stepped forward and held out her hands. The vines stopped, inches from her palms, but still struggling to go forward. Cornelia visibly struggled as well. Cornelia and the vines shook violently.

"Child of Earth," the forest hissed with hatred. "You cannot control me."

"Apparently I can," Cornelia gritted her teeth, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Barely. As you grow weak, I will destroy you and take the power nature has bestowed upon you," the forest claimed.

"_You_ are of nature. Therefore, it is my duty to take command," Cornelia growled. "And you will no longer harm any of us. Do you understand?" The forest hissed.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Cornelia screamed, as the vines exploded and gushed blood everywhere. Caleb instantly ran toward Cornelia, who was on the ground soaked in the forest's blood. He helped her up, as the rest noticed the forest was not attacking them anymore. Despite being covered in blood, Cornelia smiled, as she lifted her hand above the ground and a flower began to rise.

"Is she dead?" Keziah asked.

"No, but she is under control as long as I am here," Cornelia confirmed. "I'm sorry, but once I leave, the forest will return to its original state." Keziah nodded, seeming to accept the temporary peace. "So gross…"

Irma stepped forward with a grin, "Anyone want a bath?" They all looked at each other, now seeing the blood was starting to harden and stick to them like sap. Irma splashed them all down, as they rinsed themselves clean. They were now ready to keep pursuing the temple. "I hope Nerissa and what's-her- face got the same treatment we did."

"I'm sure they did, but it bet it also stopped when Cornelia took over," Hay Lin answered.

"We should hurry then," Matt nodded.

"We're not far," Keziah affirmed, seeing a piece of the temple wall halfway into the ground. It was fairly silent now. "Be on guard." They walked for what seemed another hour or so. Their footsteps and the flutters of the Guardian's wings were the only thing that could be heard. It was as if the animals died with its mother, the forest. Although, that didn't shake away the feeling of being watched. None of them spoke either, for fear of giving away their position. Even if the forest wasn't a pain in the ass anymore, Darius and Tobias were now the ones to fear, being as they come from the shadows.

Keziah finally saw the temple's peak in range and was about to announce it, when Eric moved swiftly and threw up a shield that surrounded all of them. A second later, a powerful blast of darkness shot down from the trees and smacked against his shield, making a sizzling sound. Eric was no doubt on guard.

Darius and Tobias gently floated down from the trees, grinning. Darius spoke, "We figured you'd show up eventually." This time, Hay Lin thought quickly. Why are only the two here? Distraction, obviously. A quick diversion while Nerissa and Oxana head for the temple. They tried this once before on Mount Varra, but now their little games were growing tiresome. Hay Lin was tired of all the stupid little games Nerissa was trying to pull. So instead of listening Darius quick speech on how superior he was, Hay Lin stepped forward and shifted her arms upward in a quick motion. This sent a powerful gust of wind in their direction, flinging them above the trees to the sky. She hadn't done something that powerful in a while, so she knew the Guardians were probably surprised. She then leaped forward and flew fast towards the temple, not ready to lose another stone.

The sky alerted her, sensing Darius plunging back down quickly to stomp her into the ground. She rolled out of the way, as he stomped deep into the ground. Another alert was set off, as Tobias came from behind with a knife to try and slit her throat. She quickly turned to block the attack, flinging the knife out of his hands and sent a jab to his throat. She squeezed her hand, sucking the air right from his windpipes. He gasped in surprise and from the lack of air. She could hear the rest of Guardians quickly approaching. Using the strength of thunder, she spun in the air doing a spinning roundhouse, connecting her heel across his face that sent him flying and crashing forcefully into the trees 50 yards into the forest. Darius watched in shock; the Air Guardian never displayed such fighting in the previous battle.

Darius growled and started for her, but Matt came crashing down on him first. It was then Hay Lin looked up just in time to see Oxana running for the temple. The Shadow Brothers obviously didn't distract them long enough, for Oxana looked back with a tinge of fear in her eyes. Hay Lin started toward her, and it was then she saw the rest of the Guardians finally by her side. Oxana had to stop to defend herself, sending Quintessence in their direction. They dodged it easily, and continued to charge. Nerissa had no choice but to interfere. She swooped down grumpily. She thought her minions would be able to accomplish this task on their own, but apparently the Guardians had gotten a little more guts since the last time.

"Quintessence," she spoke, sending an even more powerful attack. The sparks hit Cornelia and Taranee backward, leaving the other three still charging. Hay Lin didn't see it coming this time; Tobias tackled her from the side that caused her to slap against the rough terrain. She looked up just in time to see another one of his sharp knives heading toward her eye. She kicked up her feet, using the air to fling him up upward. He soared high, going above the tree line once more. Her eyes widened, as several knives were headed straight toward her. A shield formed around her body, stopping the knives instantly. Eric was by her side within seconds.

"What'd you do to make him mad?" he asked. She could feel him grinning. She shrugged, knowing the roundhouse kick must have really caused him pain…and pissed him off. He slammed back to the ground, his eyes sharp and full of anger. Normally, Tobias was calm and almost tranquil, but they had never witnessed this side before. Hay Lin wanted to get back to the other Guardians and help fight Nerissa, but it was clear Tobias wasn't going to let her go without getting even first. It didn't help that Eric was right beside her either. He charged forward, as their battle ensued.

Matt was thrown against a tree, breaking it directly. Darius's hands glowed black, as he punched him further into the ground. Matt's eyes glowed, as beams launched from them, blasting Darius into some more dense trees. Caleb saw the opportunity and sliced Darius's inner thigh while on the ground. Darius gritted his teeth, as black blood leaked from his leg.

"Pretty good for a being with no powers," Darius seethed. "But stupid." Darius fired power from his hands that sent Caleb back. He winced on the ground, feeling a burning sensation on his chest. Darius got up, wiping the dirt off his pants. "That sexy little blonde one is yours, isn't she?" Caleb glared at him, but didn't have the strength to fully stand just yet. Darius licked his lips. "I've always had a thing for blondes."

Caleb spat out blood, "Son of a bitch."

Darius smiled evilly, "How is she in bed?"

Caleb screamed, thrusting his sword upward. Darius easily deflected it and punched him right across his jaw. Darius didn't have time to do more, as Matt thrust his foot forward and kicked Darius into some rocks. Matt went down to Caleb's level, "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Lillian watched, gripping a tree. She wanted to run in and help, but fear stood in her way once again. She watched her sister plummet to the ground from Nerissa's energy, closing her eyes so that she didn't have to watch anymore. She moistened her lips, and decided to get up closer to where the rest of the Guardians were. She truly wasn't cut out for this, was she? She cursed under her breath for being such a wimp. She finally was close enough to watch behind a bush, wincing once more as Will's back hit the temple wall.

Will stood up quickly, dodging another attack from Nerissa. She ignored the pain as best she could, sending more Quintessence in Nerissa's direction. Will was somewhat optimistic this time. They were actually putting up a fight and they hadn't gotten the stone just yet.

"Getting tired, Guardians?" Nerissa taunted. Nerissa actually wasn't talking that much. She was still in a state of surprise that they had gotten here so quickly, even when her and Oxana left in a rush.

"Just hand us the first stone, and we can call it a day," Will fired back. Nerissa smiled, however.

"The stones are quite amazing," she commented, glancing at the Adelaideans. "For example…" Nerissa pointed her staff toward the princess and her guards, as a beam of silver energy phased over them. The three dropped to the floor. All three were practically seizing, as they experienced excruciating pain and torture from the stone.

"What did you do?" Will questioned.

"I let the Stone of Suffering do its work," Nerissa replied, taking in the greatest pleasure at watching them squirm. Will stared, now seeing that she placed the stone in her staff, always keeping it close. Cornelia finally got up and stood next to Will, noticing the same thing. Cornelia then looked at the entrance to the temple out of the corner of her eye. If Will distracted her for a few minutes, she could get in and out quickly…

Oxana laughed hysterically as she watched Taranee and Irma dodge her fierce attacks. Irma managed to roll onto her feet and shot a mass amount of water out of her hands. Irma laughed this time, for Oxana slammed into the temple wall and stood up drenched.

"Need to dry off?" Taranee asked, her hands on fire.

Oxana's eyes glowed with fury, as electricity flowed over her body and hair. She was only slightly damp now. She stared down Irma, "Isn't this your weakness?" Oxana lifted her hand with a ball of Quintessence. Irma instantly stopped smiling, now glaring at the woman. Oxana grinned, "That's what I thought. Water doesn't mix well with this type of energy. You need to be careful, don't you?" Oxana slowly inched forward. "The other Guardians would be able to survive, but not you… One attack with the attempt to kill and you'd die…very easily." Irma was dead silent. Of course she knew she was right; it was her greatest weakness.

The Quintessence in Oxana's hand was glowing brighter. She shrugged innocently, "Why don't we try it?" Irma continued to glare, not knowing what to say for once in her life. Taranee took a step forward, ready to not let that happen. Before Oxana was ready to kill Irma, Tobias was flung onto her, smashing both of them into the dirt. Eric was breathing heavily, his hands glowing with power. Hay Lin finished the job, swooping downward and blasting a powerful gust of wind in their direction. Oxana gave a light shriek, as both flew into the jungle. Hay Lin turned towards Eric and couldn't help but smile; they hadn't worked together like that in a long time. She wished she could look upon his handsome face and see his warm smile too…but she didn't even know if he was smiling back or not.

"Nice timing," Taranee said.

"They'll be back in a few seconds," Eric sighed. "Tobias is fast."

"We need to make our way toward the stone," Hay Lin suggested. The sky alerted Hay Lin once more, sensing a knife coming their direction. The others obviously didn't see it, but she pushed Eric out of the way just in time so that the knife missed him. However, she cried out loud as the knife grazed her right arm, as the blood oozed slowly. She fell to her knees while holding her wound, looking up to see Tobias levitating above her.

"Hay Lin!" Eric yelled, falling to his knees to take a closer look at it. He looked up and glared at Tobias. Tobias, however, was paying no attention to him. He stared down at Hay Lin.

"Why are you holding back?" he questioned, his silver cold eyes demanded to know the truth. Tobias rarely ever spoke either, so his voice was ominous and menacing. She said nothing in return. What could she do?

Instead, Eric stood in front of her, protecting her. He hadn't done something like this in a while, but it was more likely because she pushed him out of the way to save his life. He spoke, "Please tell me it's not serious."

"It's just a graze," she replied. Tobias was suddenly engulfed in flames. He dropped to the ground in pain, but he did not scream. Fire escaped from Taranee's hands and did not let up. Eric sighed in relief, grateful for Taranee's rescue. Eric was able to help Hay Lin stand on her feet, as he checked the wound himself.

"Just a graze," he confirmed.

"Like I said," Hay Lin grinned, appreciating the attention. "I'll live another day."

"Keep pissing off Tobias, and you won't," he responded. She could hear the laughter in his voice when he said it, and that's when she knew he was smiling back. The hood hid his face perfectly, but she knew him well enough to know when he was admiring her. "Thanks for the save."

"Just doing my job in saving your butt every chance I get," she giggled, as his fingers lingered on her arm. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but he had to keep himself from doing it. Maybe the fear of her wasn't so bad at all? Maybe he could get over it. Perhaps he could…

Although they didn't mean for it to look so affectionate, Nerissa was watching the entire time. They weren't groping or anything extreme of the kind at all, but that didn't stop her from noticing the loving and warm way they touched and looked at each other. The Air Guardian and Warrior of the Stars together? Rage ripped through Nerissa. She had already been formulating plans in turning the Warrior toward her side and use him as her personal toy. She had already envisioned him killing thousands of people under her command, as well as making love to her whenever she desired it. She _wanted_ him. Hay Lin wasn't going to get in her way of achieving that either.

Nerissa growled deeply, turning her attention back to Will and Cornelia. This had to end now. The battle was lasting way longer than it should, and she was sure Oxana already grabbed the stone anyway. Perhaps, however, she could try to kill at least one Guardian before she left. No more games, and no more taunts. He eyes glowed with Quintessence, as streaks of energy flowed off her body. First she fired an attack towards Hay Lin, but Eric put up his shield just in time to block. Without hesitating, she fired another one at Taranee. She cried out loud, as her body was hurled to the side and rolled on the ground. She groaned in pain, but Tobias was able to stand. She looked down at Will and shot at her, but Will dodged by flying into the air. Will fired back the same thing, but Nerissa deflected it with ease.

A thick vine sprouted from the ground and wrapped itself around Nerissa. Cornelia had another one shoot down from the trees to wrap around her neck that squeezed tightly. Nerissa gritted her teeth, feeling the air escaping from her. The vines stopped suddenly, as Oxana came to her master's aid and shocked Cornelia. Nerissa was then able to fry the vines right off, as they disintegrated into nothing. Cornelia dropped to her knees, feeling extremely weak. Oxana tried attacking her again with the same blast, but Irma run forward and punched her right across her jaw. Oxana's eyes went wide, not believing she let in an attack. However, being a much skilled fighter than Irma, Oxana spun and did a sidekick right into her gut. Before Oxana could follow up with another attack, Will released her energy on her that made her crash into the temple wall.

She stood up quickly, just wanting to blast all the Guardians at once, but she stopped suddenly. That's when she saw _them_. At the far end of the trail that lead further into the jungle, four bodies stood dressed in all black. She squinted her eyes, getting a better look.

"Ninjas?" she whispered to herself. The four people were dressed in all black, a tight, but flexible fabric that stuck to their skin so that they were able to move swiftly and quickly. Shinobi was the preferred term ninjas used, but their outerwear was slightly different. Each wore a mask that slipped over their heads. Ninjas typically wore face hoods that also showed their eyes, but their eyes were perfectly covered. Their faces were completely covered, giving no indication of who they were at all. Two were slightly taller and bulkier, so she deciphered that two were male and the other two were female. Each had a different type of weapon, but some were hidden from her eyes. The last thing she was able to focus on was some sort of red seal that was stitched into their shinobi on both of their upper arms.

It was the seal of Basiliade.

Her eyes went wide, "Basiliade Warriors…" And she automatically assumed that they probably weren't on Nerissa's side either.

The four Basiliade Warriors sprinted forward at top speeds like cats. Two were in front, one male and one female. The female had some sort of staff, as the male took out two katanas from the sheaths on his back. The Basiliadian steel shined in the sunlight.

"Who are they?" Taranee asked, not knowing what to do. No one knew exactly what to do at this point. Even Darius was easing up slightly to watch, hoping that the masked warriors were on their side.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit around and find out," Irma exclaimed. The male was slightly faster than the female, headed in her direction. Irma gushed water out from her hands and towards the male warrior, a powerful wave that was meant to break several bones and crash him back into the jungle. His blades glowed blue from the approaching water, as he spun in a tight circle, slashing it. Where the blades met the water, the water separated, allowing him to move through the wave with ease. Irma's mouth dropped in shock, as the warrior easily escaped from her forceful attack. "How...?" She was too stunned to move; how can a person be able to do that? Only she could.

The warrior continued to charge after, and she thought for sure he was going to slice her to bits. However, he passed right by her, going directly for Tobias. Tobias didn't seem surprised, for he took out his own swords and blocked the warrior's. However, the warrior was much faster than Tobias thought. And of course he was; just like them all, he was a warrior of Basiliade. The warrior attacked Tobias in a manner that was almost graceful, but seriously deadly at the same time. His feet were placed in the proper positions so that he moved elegantly, flowing just like a river. Tobias managed to block all of his attacks, but it was not easy. The warrior ducked from an attack and used the tip of the blade to cut a gash on his inner thigh. Once Tobias doubled over, the warrior did an outside crescent kick that landed on the back of his neck, slamming him into the ground. The warrior then left the tip of the blade on Tobias's pale skin, keeping him in place.

Meanwhile, just as Oxana feared, the female warrior went directly towards her. Oxana hadn't relied on her fighting skills in a long time, when she compared it to theirs. She managed to block a few shots, but the warrior got some in. Oxana could already feel her body going numb. Pressure points. The worst. Instead of relying on her fighting skills, she attempted to blast the female warrior. She jumped in the air, thrusting both feet into Oxana's stomach.

Darius watched from afar, breathing steadily. He flew up into the air to get a better look…and to not let the other two warriors attack him. They were suddenly outnumbered. They were suddenly losing. They needed to leave. Now.

He looked to Nerissa, who also gave him a nod. However, before they did leave, he wanted to make a statement. He needed to do something to make sure they weren't done yet. He looked down at Caleb, who was standing next to Matt still looking unsure about the warriors. He instantly grinned widely, his eyes shifting to the beautiful longhaired blonde who was floating a few feet above Nerissa.

He opened his hand, as a long black spear formed out of think air. He looked back to Cornelia, his eyes concentrating on her back. "See you in the afterlife, sweetheart." He threw the spear directly towards her, watching it make contact.

Cornelia never saw it coming. She was about to attack Nerissa once more when she felt a searing and sharp pain enter her back and through her stomach. She cried out loud, as she looked down and saw a spear jutting out of her stomach. Blood began leaking from the wound and her mouth, as her wings stopped fluttering and she dropped to the ground.

"Cornelia!" Will screamed, forgetting about Nerissa and running to her friend. Nerissa smiled at Darius. It was the perfect distraction, and she didn't mind if one Guardian died. It was what she wanted anyway.

Caleb stood lifeless for a split second. Then he started shaking, as he watched the woman he loved fall to the ground. He shook his head uncontrollably, tears falling from his eyes, as he ran toward her.

"_Cornelia_!" Lillian screeched, her voice echoing the loudest. She ran from her hiding place, tears falling down her face. She looked up at Darius, seeing the smile on his face. "_You_!" Darius looked down and saw the pretty young girl with the same exact hair. Lillian's fury raged within her, and she suddenly felt the power that she couldn't feel. Her eyes glowed a deep green, as she raised both her hands toward Darius. A huge beam of green power plunged off her hands and traveled fast towards him. Darius was taken off guard, as Lillian's attack blasted him into the jungle. Her hands tingled with power, as she looked down at her own hands and couldn't believe what she had just done. She _was_ capable…

Darius screamed in the distance, flying back as quickly as he could. "You little bitch!" Lillian didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to make a proper shield just yet. Darius immediately returned the favor, shooting a blast of his own energy towards her. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain. The male warrior with the two katanas sprinted toward her and pushed her out of the way, carrying one arm around her back to make sure she didn't fall. When Lillian opened her eyes, she realized she was safe…and he rescued her. Her blue eyes looked up at his face, but she saw nothing. There was no indication of who he was or what he looked like. All she did know was that the mysterious warrior saved her life…and that he was looking into her eyes as well.

His muscles tensed as he let her go, bringing them both back to reality. Nerissa flew up into the air, followed by Tobias and Oxana. The warrior looked up at Darius, almost begging him to fight longer. Darius glared at the warrior, knowing that this wasn't over just yet. He eventually left with them, leaving everyone else with the tragedy that was happening before them. Lillian ran to her fallen sister, as the Adelaideans finally woke up from their deep trance. They could barely stand, their faces pale and sweaty.

"Stay with me," Caleb begged, holding Cornelia's hand while touching her face with the other one. "Please." The spear disappeared suddenly, which probably indicated Darius was finally out of range. Cornelia coughed more blood, as her wound continued to leak. Hay Lin quickly placed her hands over the wound to stop the blood from pouring out, but that didn't mean more wasn't falling from the other end.

"Corny…" cried Irma. All of the girls were crying, basically sobbing, not knowing what to do.

Cornelia was dying…

Cornelia tried her best to smile, but it wasn't helping her. Tears dripped slowly down her pale cheeks, as her beautiful blue eyes began to lose color. There was no time to take her back to the palace to save her. If she was moved, it would just make things worse for her. Despite her situation, she seemed to accept that she was going to die. She was the Guardian of Earth, and she was going to die doing her job and what she loved the most. Just knowing this gave her peace and justification.

Irma continued to sob frantically, touching Cornelia's leg as if that was going to help her. This wasn't her fault at all, but she couldn't help but blame herself. However, she assumed all of the Guardians were blaming themselves. It was a tragic accident that involved only one person: Darius. He was to blame, and whenever they saw him again, she was determined to get revenge for her friend.

She momentarily looked away from Cornelia's face, assuming that these were going to be her last moments. When she did look up, one of the warriors was pointing his finger directly at her. This was the warrior who easily got through her wave that she sent toward him. She looked behind her to make sure he had the correct person, and then turned toward him accusingly. "What do you want? Can't you see we have bigger things to worry about?"

The female warrior who had the staff looked at her comrade and then looked at Irma. She made the connection and pulled off her facemask. She was definitely a Basiliade woman, who had short raven hair and perfect soft skin with tall pointy ears. She then spoke.

"He is saying you can heal her."

This suddenly got everyone's attention, as all eyes went toward Irma. Irma was at a loss for words. She didn't know what she was talking about. "W-what?"

The woman repeated, "He is saying _you_ can heal her."

"I…I've never done that before. Ever. I don't think it's possible," she stammered, trying to think.

The woman continued, "Water has many healing properties. With the right use of magic, you will be able to heal your friend."

Irma didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Sure, water had its perks, but never had she actually thought of healing a person before. Caleb turned to her, desperate, "Irma, _please_ try."

She nodded quickly, definitely willing to try. People made space for her, as Hay Lin took her hands off the gaping hole so that Irma could see. Caleb continued to hold her hand, never letting go. Irma looked at the wound, gulping at the sight of it. She cautiously placed her hands right above it, as water leaked from her fingertips and wrapped around her own hands. She had no idea what she was doing, but this was probably a good start.

Nothing was happening.

Wasn't it supposed to be healing right now if the warrior was correct? More tears streamed down Irma's face, now becoming frustrated. How was she supposed to heal Cornelia if she didn't know how? All she could think about was her dying and what a failure Irma would become. She shook her head from those thoughts and closed her eyes. She then thought about actually healing Cornelia, envisioning the actual wound healing up as the water worked its way through it. She could see the water soak through her veins, as her power stitched everything back together.

Irma opened her eyes suddenly, as her hands glowed a soft blue. Her eyes widened huge, as Cornelia's wound slowly and surely healed. Irma could feel her strength being restored and her heart pumping at her normal level. Her face gained her natural pigment, as Cornelia took a deep breath of air. Irma stopped as soon as the wound was healed, tears of joy and triumph streaming down her face. Cornelia's eyes fluttered, her mind reeling itself back to reality. Her first reaction was confusion.

"I'm…okay?" she breathed lightly, looking around. Caleb smiled with a nod, so relieved and full of happiness. Hay Lin shrieked and playfully tackled Irma to the floor, hugging her tightly.

"You did it!" she exclaimed, as they watched Cornelia slowly sit up. She looked at Irma and smiled. Irma smiled back, knowing Cornelia was truly grateful. Irma then turned to the mysterious warrior with the katanas.

"How did you know?" was all she asked. The warrior didn't answer. He simply remained standing with his arms folded across his chest coolly. The woman who unmasked herself stepped forward. She first looked at Keziah.

"Your Highness," she stated, giving a slight bow. She then turned to the Guardians. "Guardians, we are the Basiliade Warriors. We came here to help the princess under the request of Queen Eudora. My name is Orube."

"I had a feeling my mother called you," Keziah replied, somewhat embarrassed. Her voice was scratchy and weak. She herself looked like she was ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"It has always been our duty to provide assistance to Adelaide. We were more than ready to help when we had heard Nerissa was planning to destroy the realm," Orube continued.

"And the rest of you?" Irma asked eagerly, wanting the rest of the warriors to take off their masks. The other three warriors remained standing, never moving a muscle.

Orube cleared her throat, "I am sorry, but my three comrades are not to reveal their identities in order to protect them. They have taken a vow of silence as well, to further make sure they do not disrespect the Queen. I personally know the Oracle, so I am allowed to speak to all of you." The Guardians couldn't help but show their disappointment. They wanted to know who their rescuers were.

"Not even names?" Matt asked, transforming back into his normal self.

"Of course," Orube nodded, walking over to the other female warrior who had Sais located in her belt. "Aina." She then pointed to the taller male who had a long samurai sword sheathed on his back. "Haruto." And finally, she took a few steps toward the man with the katanas. "Ronin."

"Ronin," Irma repeated. "How did you know I could heal her?" Silence. He just stared at her, never saying anything.

Orube sighed, "Your questions are quite pointless. None of them will talk to you. Please understand this."

"Look, I know you guys just saved our asses and all, but I just healed my friend. I didn't exactly know how to heal people until now. So unless you have all the answers, I'm going to keep questioning him," she said defiantly. Orube stared at Irma for a quick second before turning to look at Ronin. He stared back, still saying nothing. Orube then turned to Irma sharply.

"Some Basiliade Warriors are born with special abilities. It is quite common in our land," Orube answered concisely. "Ronin has a connection to the water element." Irma took in every word, nodding. It made sense. He knew how to heal Cornelia, and it perfectly explained how he was able to move through the water so easily. She was actually somewhat envious because he knew so much about water and its properties. Orube kept her answer very short. "Any further questions?"

"I think that's enough," Will said suddenly, touching Irma's shoulder to keep her from talking. Will knew that their identities were important to them, and if Irma kept prying, it could possibly disrespect them and their culture. "We're just very grateful that all of you showed up when you did."

"We're just not quick enough," Taranee sighed. "We lost the second stone."

Cornelia chuckled to herself, still a little weak. "You guys really would be lost without me." And with that, Cornelia dug into her shirt and pulled out a small black stone. "Will was seriously attacking Nerissa when I snuck in and got it. It wasn't difficult at all." The girls shrieked with joy, as all of them crashed into her, embracing each other.

"See? We're not epic failures after all," Irma joked. "Nerissa can kiss our asses."

"Well, I know I'd appreciate it if we finally left this place," Taranee suggested. Everyone else nodded, ready to trek through the jungle and teleport when they were in the clear zone.

When everyone was ready to leave, all of them noticed that the Warriors had already disappeared. They had done their mission, so it was clear that they could depart. Lillian turned around and looked back longingly, still wanting to thank the mysterious Ronin for saving her life. A rush of several emotions went through her, all of them mixing into one: love. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was staring deeply into hers. A connection had begun and she wanted more of it. It was a shame he came from a culture that was known for its fighting and secrecy. Still, that wasn't going to stop her from pursuing him to at least thank him. Not only did she feel a connection with him, but today marked the day that she used her powers for good instead of hiding. She now felt braver and strong, and she knew she could do it again if that meant saving the people she loved.

Despite the fact that the Warriors left without saying goodbye, all of them knew this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

**So I'm not going to comment on how long it has been since I've updated, but talk about the story instead. **

**I don't know how many have read the comics, but I did introduce Orube into the story. It was always my intention to bring in the Basiliade Warriors, but I was unsure if I should use Orube or not. Since coming up with another character seemed kind of pointless, Orube was the best choice. As for the other three, I totally made up. I could have put more characters from the comics, but I just don't know them well enough. So Aina, Haruto, and Ronin are definitely mine. That being said, Orube probably isn't exactly like her character either, because obviously this story is completely made up. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…just go with it. Yeah…**

**Anyway, R&R**

**SilverShadow**


	9. Unbelievable

_**Unbelievable**_

A bright light was shining in Hay Lin's face, but she still continued to walk down the majestic and stunning halls. She had been to the Kandrakar dungeons before, but never this deep. It was perhaps the most beautiful and striking dungeon there ever was, but she also knew each cell had spells placed upon them designed to keep certain assailants incarcerated for good. Prisoners that were held in the dungeons of Kandrakar were the some worst villains ever known to the universe. However clever or evil the criminals were, there was no escaping Kandrakar.

And there was one person in particular Hay Lin wished to meet with.

After walking for what seemed forever, she turned around a corner to find a large door with thorns etched up and down, embellished with maroon trim. She sighed softly to herself, waving her hand as the door creaked and opened on its own. She slowly walked in, immediately taking a look at her surroundings. Everything was white still, but lacked the beautiful serenity that was Kandrakar. A small beam of light was in the middle of the room and ran upward into the ceiling. There wasn't much furniture but a small bed, reading chair, and a mirror. The bathroom was around a small corner, and a large bookcase stood as tall as the ceiling. As the door shut behind her, she looked across the room to see the man she had been here to visit.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise…"

"Phobos," Hay Lin muttered, intently gazing at him from across the room. He was standing next to the large bookshelf full of about 500 books and novels, as he pulled a one from the shelf and opened it with a sigh.

"I've read all of them already. Can you believe it?" he asked, putting the book back in its place. He looked at her amiably, seeing her transformed into her ultimate. It was the same uniform he gave her when he bestowed the powers onto her for the skies. He couldn't help but smile snidely. "Enjoying your new powers, are we?"

She didn't answer at first. She was still in awe at the sight of him. His beautiful long hair and been chopped and shaved, revealing more of his head. He was wearing white clothes, but that didn't cover how much his body lacked muscle. He was extremely emaciated and thin, looking like his blood and fluids were sucked right out of him. He was no longer the powerful and threatening man he once was. He was now nothing.

"Or are you too disgusted with my appearance to even speak?"

Hay Lin blinked back to reality, realizing she had been staring at him the entire time. "Well, you did deserve it." She crossed her arms, taking a few steps forward. He wasn't a threat as long as he was in his cell.

He pointed to the beam of light. "The light drains my power. Long exposure will kill me, eventually." She stayed silent, not really sure what to say at that point. Phobos deserved death, but she still couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. "Any chance you came here to free me of this prison?"

"As tempting as that is, I'd rather not…"

Phobos scoffed, already knowing what her answer would be. He grabbed another book and sat on the small couch, uninterested at the small text in front of him. "So what do I owe the pleasure? You can't be here just to chat…"

Hay Lin's shoulders slumped slightly, looking at the floor with disdain. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Oh, but you do," he responded, eyeing her suspiciously. "You want to know more about your powers. Since I generously bestowed them upon you, you think I have all the answers…" She looked up at him hopefully. "But you are wrong…"

She blinked, "What do you mean? You gave them to me."

"Yes," he answered simply. He was being evasive, as usual, but she finally understood why. The sudden rush of emotions almost caused her to buckle, but she remained firm.

"You didn't know I'd become a Heart…"

Phobos looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Both were silent until Phobos answered, "Yes." Hay Lin needed to sit down now. "The Guardian power mixed with my dark magic must have just accumulated and succumbed into something bigger. I intended to give you more power, but I never imagined you controlling the skies."

"You never…"

"No, I never meant for it to happen. When you transformed, I was surprised but exhilarated at the same time. You were still under my command, so I benefitted from it. It was more than I could've ever hoped for. It explains why your powers didn't disappear when I was defeated."

She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very disappointed. "I was hoping you'd give me answers." She plopped onto the marble floor, resting her arms on her knees. "I've been trying to figure out what my purpose is since I acquired these powers in the first place. I finally get the courage to come speak to you about it, but you know just as much as I do…"

"Purpose? What the hell are you talking about? You're a Heart, what more purpose do you need?"

"Yes, I understand that, but with all the secrecy and darkness and Nerissa and-"

"_Nerissa_? How is that bitch free and I'm stuck in this shit hole?" Phobos hissed.

Hay Lin blinked, "She escaped."

"That's what happens when you put my _little_ sister in charge. She doesn't know how to really deal with individuals. She should have destroyed that jewel when she had the chance."

"_Anyway_," Hay Lin emphasized. "Nerissa's free and slowly destroying a realm while the Guardians are trying to stop her."

Phobos narrowed his eyes, "I believe I'm repeating this too much. You're a _Heart_. You should be able to defeat her easier in that form than in your Guardian one."

"The Guardians don't know I'm still a Heart."

Phobos said nothing. He stared at her, dumbfounded. The look on her face was telling him that she was serious. Hay Lin momentarily contemplated on whether revealing all of this to him was a smart idea, but he was locked away for good and not getting out.

"I'm going to assume this was the Oracle's idea?"

"Yes, but I also agreed to it…because of what happened."

"That sort of power should not be held back. It is of cosmic nature, so therefore needs to be released," Phobos urged. He was right; her and her regents' powers needed to be released at certain times if they hadn't used their abilities in a while. It was often times like a ticking time bomb.

"It was _your_ fault. You don't understand what that evil did to my friends. And I don't blame them…" she said softly. "I was a monster to them. I was ready to kill all of them without even thinking about it. I was ready to destroy the world." She paused. She blurted out the secret she had been keeping inside her for a long time. "I'm afraid the darkness will come out and I will want to kill again."

Phobos was once again silent. He could have easily tore her down and make her feel inadequate and stupid. However, he did not. He cleared his throat before giving a little sigh, staring at the floor while choosing his words. "My dear, there is darkness in you, there's no doubt about that." She looked up at him, waiting for the insults and brutish remarks. "But the darkness comes from my dark magic, and that is the only reason why you contain it. I am no longer connected to you in any way. If I still was, we'd be able to feel each other's energy. The real point is, _you_ are in control of your own powers, not me or the evil sorcery inside you. It is you that has the power, nothing else." Hay Lin began to think it over. "Fear is the only thing that is truly hindering you… as well as the rest of the Guardians."

He stood up, ready to emphasize his point. "You are a Heart. You have more power than you could ever imagine and have the ability to decide your own future. If the Guardians are still genuinely afraid of you and your regents, then they are weaker than I thought. You are in charge of your destiny and what you make of it."

"I never took you for a sentimental person."

"I'm not, but when you have the time to truly contemplate life, then it is only natural. I'm slowly dying. I have nothing else to live for."

Hay Lin stood back on her feet, actually feeling more confident than ever before. "Thank you, Phobos. I didn't know what to expect when I came here, but I definitely found answers."

"Don't get used to it," he scoffed lightly. She turned to leave, as the big doors slowly opened for her. He grinned, "You really aren't letting me free?"

"The infamous and legendary Phobos truly needs help escaping?" Hay Lin smiled, watching cross his arms playfully. "You and I both know this isn't goodbye. Knowing you, I'm sure you already have a plan formulating to get yourself free. Next time I see you, I won't hesitate to stop you."

"I wouldn't expect it any other way, Guardian," he smiled knowingly, as she exited out of his room and the doors shut loudly. He turned to the beam of light that was slowly killing him and widened his smile, knowing the Air Guardian was correct.

* * *

><p>Eric's footsteps were light against the cobblestones of the sidewalk, as the birds chirped brightly and the wind blew gently. The sun was shining brilliantly upon Heatherfield, as its radiating rays of sunshine warmed the Earth. Winter was finally leaving, as spring approached and the plants came back to life again. The snow was melting away, and the cool breeze of spring was calming, but exhilarating. Eric took a deep breath, sucking in the moisture in the air and loving the way it made him feel. He absolutely loved it when spring was approaching in Heatherfield, for it reminded him of new life and no worries.<p>

However, the life he lived meant he always had worries. Dangerous ones. He wasn't a normal teenager-almost adult- who needed to worry about what college to go to, or if he was going to graduate. He was probably going to attend college and major in astronomy, but in all honesty, that was the last thing he cared about. There were more pressing matters he was thinking about, like whether he was going to die soon, or whether the people he cared about were going to die. As it was, it had been two months since they had been to Adelaide, so the break was making him more on edge rather than relieved. He was hoping all of this would have been done before all of them graduated, but now he realized that was wishful thinking.

He turned a corner onto the main road and witnessed the usual traffic that gathered during rush hour. The streets were packed, as everyone hurried to get to work on time. He continued to walk the streets, just trying to get to school accordingly while impatient drivers honked their horns and shouted rude remarks toward each other. Eric sighed; if people lived in a world such as Meridian, they wouldn't be so hateful toward each other. Instead, they would be more loving and join as one to ward off evil. Sometimes he wished Earth was more like Meridian, and perhaps someday it could be. However, right now all Eric wanted to do was get to school on time, even if that meant venturing down the busiest street in all of Heatherfield.

To do his best to cancel out the ignorant Earth people, he thought about his mission once again. The last one to the Jerica Forest left a great toll on everyone. It was one of the toughest battles Eric had to endure, and yet they still wound up on top this time. Despite the fact Darius almost killed Cornelia, Tobias tried to kill Hay Lin, and Oxana was going to attempt to kill Irma, things were now going to be even more difficult. Nerissa has probably underestimated them for the last time. It was clear why she hadn't gone for the third stone in some time. She was probably changing her plans, shifting them to better suit her needs. But how could he really tell, anyway? She was a mysterious person who kept to herself, but he was beginning to get the feeling she wanted to be a little friendlier with him. He thought he was just seeing things at first, but when Hay Lin noticed it, he then knew it wasn't just him. Nerissa had habit of staring at the Warrior of the Stars every so often, with a smile on her face that only could be translated as lustful desire.

He quickly pushed that out of his memory, disgusted with the thought of Nerissa wanting to use him as her personal toy. Eric knew he had a great amount of power, and the mysteriousness of his essence usually made girls swoon. However, he never thought Nerissa was the type. Sure, his body when transformed was attractive, that much he knew from Hay Lin, but he didn't think it was enough to make the evil sorceress weak in the knees. It was probably more along the lines of his power. It had to be. Star has been in the family for generations. Being the Warrior is also a great accomplishment. Nerissa had to know the amount of power the Warrior of the Stars truly possessed. She wanted that, so therefore she wanted him. He shook his head in revulsion; he hated thinking about it. He hated thinking about Nerissa wanting him for her personal gain. Eric knew she would approach him sooner or later, unfortunately. He didn't talk about it much, for obvious reasons, but he knew Hay Lin was thinking about it.

Hay Lin.

The one and only girl who ever popped into his mind every single minute of every single day. His girlfriend whom he desperately loved. The girl whom he loved, and was tremendously scared of at the same time. At this point, he was starting to think it was going to be impossible to get passed it. He frantically wished he could just get over the memories that still haunt him, but there was just no way. He sickened himself sometimes. Why was he so weak? Was there still something about Hay Lin that he couldn't get over? But what? She had no memory, so how was it possible? He should love the fact that his girlfriend survived and is alive and well. But he can't… And that's what sickened him the most. For now, he would try to do everything in his power to forget evil Hay Lin and revert back how things used to be. The other Guardians still weren't giving her as much attention either, but he was going to ignore them. Back in the Jerica Forest, he and Hay Lin had finally connected, something they hadn't done in a very long time. He wasn't going to let that go in vain. And he was damn sure to stay far away from Nerissa, especially since he knew that she was after him.

He could finally see Sheffield in the distance, aware that he was pretty close and had actually gotten to it at a decent time, despite his daydreaming and the usual rush hour. But this didn't stop his deep thoughts, as his mind returned to Adelaide and Nerissa. He hadn't seen Caleb, Drake, or Aldarn since the recent mission. Time lasted longer on Earth than that realm, so it was probably longer for the Meridian rebels. Cornelia and Lillian had been visiting on weekends, but the rest of the Guardians and Matt stayed away until they were called. They liked staying in Adelaide, but life at home needed to come first. Cornelia obviously went to Adelaide to visit Caleb, but Lillian went for other reasons. She wanted to see the Basiliade Warriors.

Ah, yes. The Basiliade Warriors.

The Warriors were so intent on protecting the kingdom of Adelaide by making sure the stone got into the right hands. And yet, they left without saying a word. Keziah confirmed with the Guardians that Queen Eudora did in fact hire them to help her daughter and protect the realm, just as Basiliade ancestors did many years ago. In all honesty, after the Guardians left the Jerica Forest and returned to the palace, they thought for sure they would see the Warriors there so that they could thank them and talk strategy with Orube. However, when they did return, they still were not to be found. They had gone back to Basiliade, only to return if the Queen called them again. Or at least, that's what he and the Guardians figured. So when Cornelia visited Adelaide in order to see Caleb, Lillian was desperately hoping that the Warriors would be there, discussing matters with the Queen and such.

Much to Lillian's dismay, they were never there. Everyone knew Lillian wanted to properly thank Ronin, the most mysterious Warrior in the group, for saving her life. Not only that, but Cornelia knew Lillian was developing a crush. There was a connection between they two, and Lillian wanted more. When Lillian attempted to visit the palace, her heart sank every single time. The Warriors weren't there and they were never going to be. Needless to say, ever since the mission, no one has seen any of them, and they probably wouldn't until the next attack by Nerissa. In the meantime, poor Lillian was even more distressed, sullen, and frustrated with herself. Cornelia figured it would pass eventually.

Eric walked through the gates of Sheffield, stopping as soon as he did. The Grumper sisters were standing on a table once again, screaming to the entire senior student body with a blow horn. Cornelia was standing on the table right next to them, crossing her arms defiantly while the two sisters stated their proposal. "Great…" he sighed, knowing some sort of rally was going to be formed. He saw his friends standing right next to Cornelia's table, so he headed in that direction.

"Seniors! If you want a sick party, come to us!" Courtney said through the blow horn. "Since Corn Flakes has epically failed at coming up with an exclusive spot for our senior party like she said she would, it's clear that we have to take matters into our own hands!" The seniors nodded. Cornelia narrowed her eyes. In all honesty, she didn't have time or the energy to plan a party with all the commotion going on in Adelaide. Now, more than anything, she wished she did plan something bigger and better than what they had in mind. She was even more annoyed with Courtney's statements; this was a competition to see who could come up with the best venue for the party. Courtney and Bess were making it sound like everything was riding on her, which was not the case at all.

"Talk about a loser!" Bess snickered, snagging the blow horn away from her sister. Bess continued with sarcasm, "Because the wonderful and beautiful Cornelia Hale has failed, we will rescue her from this tragedy and throw the coolest party Sheffield has ever seen."

"Who says I didn't come up with a venue?" Cornelia snarled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Please, the party was scheduled for this Friday. We've heard nothing from you, so it's obvious that you have nothing," Courtney replied, loud enough for everyone to hear. Cornelia's lips tightened, feeling the pressure from all the eyes watching her. Her friends were right next to her, but she was paying more attention to the rest of the seniors. Irma growled to herself, pushing her way through her friends to get up on the table next to Cornelia.

"Okay, Grumpers, since you two think you're so amazing, where's the spot that you have planned, huh? I think all of us would like to know, since it _is_ this Friday. Right?" Irma called out to the seniors, as all of them screamed a yes in reply.

Courtney and Bess faltered a little bit, fixing their hair to think and buy more time. Bess spoke next, "Um, well, because we found out about Cornelia last minute, we're having it at our place!" The seniors erupted with disagreements and negative words. Some even began to throw objects in their direction.

"Are you kidding me?" Uriah Dunn yelled from the back. "Your house is barely big enough to have a small party! This is bullshit!" The seniors yelled, agreeing with Uriah. Cornelia couldn't help but smile. It seems finding a venue wasn't as easy as the Grumper sisters thought it would be.

"So it's obvious that there's not going to be a senior party this year. Thanks a lot, you assholes!" Alchemy yelled, snuggling closer into Uriah. The Grumper sisters glared at their fellow students, never feeling so embarrassed before. The crowd seemed to quiet down before Cornelia could speak. She didn't know what she was doing either.

"And who says Cornelia Hale did find her fellow seniors a venue?" Cornelia yelled. "Are all of you seriously going to believe the Grumper sisters?" The seniors yelled some more, throwing more objects at the sisters. "And no, it's not going to be at some ridiculous house like any other average party." Irma looked at Cornelia, unsure of what she was doing. She knew Cornelia didn't have a venue.

"Is she crazy? What is she doing?" Hay Lin whispered to Will and Taranee.

"I have no idea," Taranee whispered back.

Fact was, Cornelia had no idea what she was doing. Her brain was trying to think of the perfect spot to host the party, but everything she did think of required permits and money. And since all of the students were underage, who was going to authorize anything? She could try though; she could say the park for now and ask her father to get the permit later. However, that probably wouldn't work out either. She was slowly running out of options, and people could see it on her face.

"So? Where's it going to be?" Uriah asked, now closer to the front of the tables. The courtyard full of students suddenly fell silent. Cornelia moistened her lips, not ready for her answer.

"Um…"

It was then Eric shot up onto the table and stood in front of her, facing the senior class. He gulped, "Cornelia has definitely found the perfect spot for our party." He paused for a moment, taking in all the eyes that were on him. "And that would be the Heatherfield Observatory!" Cornelia's mouth dropped, as the crowd began to cheer and get pumped up. "With music and a performance by none other than Cobalt Blue!" They screamed louder. "The roof will be open, so all of us can party under the stars." Cornelia was ready to kiss Eric for this. "So be there Friday, and BYOB." As the seniors continued to cheer, the Grumper sisters glared at Cornelia and the others.

Cornelia smirked, "Guess we'll see you there, right?" Without responding, the two sisters grabbed their bags and left for class. Cornelia immediately embraced Eric as soon as they left. "What made you change your mind? You didn't have to do it."

"You were looking pretty pathetic up here," he admitted. "I'm sure I can talk my grandpa into it. We're going to have to move all of the expensive equipment, but it won't be much."

"Looks like Friday is booked," Matt said, turning to Joel and Nigel.

"Time to bring the place down," Joel said, receiving a look from Eric. "It's just an expression, dude."

"I'll swing by the computer lab and tell Martin what's up. We're definitely going to need his killer light show again," Matt suggested, as he took off.

"If Nerissa ruins this night for us, I swear I will track her down and kill her myself," Cornelia growled.

"Please, be my guest," Will droned. "That's what we've been trying to do anyway. Unsuccessfully, I might add."

"Well, she's waited this long. Another week won't kill her," Cornelia replied.

"Are Freshman invited to the party too?" Lillian piped up, looking at her sister with innocent eyes. Cornelia grinned.

"We're hosting the party, so you can definitely bring some of your friends." Lillian smiled big. "But only the cool ones…"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Of course." The bell finally rang for class, as most of the students dispersed inside the school. Cornelia smiled to herself. She was going to make sure Friday was the day no one would forget…

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you moved everything, lad?" Zacharias asked in a panic, scanning the vast, and now empty, room that Eric's fellow students would be in later this evening.<p>

"Yes grandpa, I moved _everything_. All of the equipment is locked up in storage. No one is going to break anything," Eric replied reluctantly, trying to massage his headache away. His grandfather had been following him all day long, questioning him every second he could. Eric deeply appreciated that his grandfather allowed him to even have the party, but he knew there would be consequences…and this was one of them.

"You're telling me you moved all the telescopes?"

"Yes…" Eric grinded his teeth, but refrained from yelling. "Star was able to help me with that."

Zacharias shook his head, mumbling to himself, "I can't believe I agreed to this. This is a sacred observatory filled with history and knowledge, not some fraternity." Eric rolled his eyes. That was the other thing; Zacharias liked to complain about agreeing, but he never went back on his word. Probably because Eric never asked him for anything, and Zacharias couldn't help but say yes.

"Grandpa, if things get too crazy, then we stop the party and kick everyone out. Deal?"

Zacharias grumbled something inaudible and then nodded his head. "And you're going to clean everything up the very next day, lad."

"Of course."

"But he's going to get plenty of help with that!" Matt yelled from across the room, followed by Nigel, Joel and Martin. All of them were carrying band equipment. "Where should we set up?" Zacharias gaped at the stereos, speakers, and instruments.

"Right over there," Eric responded, pointing to a nice spot in front of large floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Are we fighting a war or going to play music?" Zacharias blurted, still staring at the large speakers.

"I didn't realize there was a difference," Joel grinned, receiving an incredulous look from Zacharias.

"He's just kidding, grandpa," Eric suppressed a smile. Zacharias grumbled again and left the room, muttering something about needing some air.

"You sure he's okay with this?" Matt asked.

"Oh, not at all," Eric replied. "But he owes me, and there's no way we can cancel now."

"Because the whole senior student body is depending on us. No pressure or anything," Joel reminded them. He glanced at Martin, who was separating wires, and then back to Eric and Matt. "Are Caleb and the others coming?"

"They're supposed to. Drake has been extremely miserable lately, and all Aldarn wants to do is hunt down Nerissa himself and get all the stones," Matt explained in a whisper, glancing at Martin every so often as well. "Caleb will drag them along eventually." Joel smiled, already planning the annoying things he was going to do to Caleb. "We better get this set up fast. The girls will be here soon, and then it's time to party."

* * *

><p>The Heatherfield Observatory was lit up so bright, it looked like a huge star in the night sky. Bright flashing lights poured out of the ceiling and into the darkness, as the bass speakers pounded. Drake leaned up against a wall with a drink in his hand, watching the young students with a bored expression on his face. In any normal circumstance, he would be out dancing with a group of cute girls. However, for obvious reasons, he just didn't feel like it. Even when several girls asked him to dance or flirted with a wink, he simply stared and witnessed their bewildered reactions. Nights like this on Earth usually made him excited and up for the challenge, but a certain girl with long violet hair was the only thing on his mind.<p>

He finished his drink with one last swig, ready for another. The Adelaideans didn't have alcohol in their realm, so he was actually grateful and ready to get drunk at one of Cornelia's gatherings. "You better slow down." Drake turned to see Caleb, scrutinizing him carefully. Drake rolled his eyes.

"I haven't been drunk in months. I'm long overdue." Caleb narrowed his eyes. "Earth alcohol is way stronger than Meridian's, so I'm going to take advantage." Caleb put a hand on his chest before he could leave.

"Drake, what is going on?"

"Nothing," he responded with anger, pushing his way passed Caleb. Caleb let him go, knowing this was going to end badly. He sought out Aldarn, who was talking to Irma and Taranee. Aldarn was once again wearing a hat to hide the horns on his head, as well as a tall collared jacket.

"What's going on with Drake? He's trying to get himself drunk right now."

Aldarn shrugged, "He won't tell me. I've tried." All four of them watched as he proceeded to trip through the huge crowd. Caleb shook his head, not knowing what to do for his friend. If Drake didn't tell him what was going on, then how could he help him? For the time being, Drake was a lost cause at the moment. His job was to make sure Cornelia was happy and everything was going smoothly, according to her. It was so far.

However, he couldn't help glance over at Hay Lin every so often. As usual, Joel and Nigel surrounded her. He couldn't stop thinking about the day he witnessed her sneaking to the lavatory only to fall in a deep trance he couldn't wake her from. Not to mention, the connection she shared with Nerissa. It was clear to him that _she_ was the one tracking her down and relaying messages to another source on Nerissa's whereabouts. But who? The Oracle? How could she possibly have a direct line to the Oracle? From what he knew, only Will could personally contact him using the Heart because she was the Keeper. There was no way Hay Lin had that power. So many questions were flying through his mind so quickly, that everything around him went silent. Hay Lin had a secret and he desperately wanted to figure it out.

It was strange watching the three of them interact. Even with their memories erased, they still acted as if their bond was still present. Nigel and Joel were always glued to Hay Lin's hip. Cornelia always told him about it, but he never cared until now. There was obviously still some sort of connection between all of them. Something strange was going on with her and he was determined to reveal it as soon as possible.

Caleb blinked, coming out of his deep thoughts. Joel and Nigel were leaving, probably because they were going to play soon. When he focused back on Hay Lin, she was staring right back at him. He gulped; He must have been obvious with his gaping. She slowly walked away, making it a point that she did notice him watching her.

The rest of the night seemed like a whirling blur. Cobalt Blue played for a good hour, and that's when most of the students were all visibly stumbling in between others and slurring their words. Cornelia deemed it as a huge success, as she watched the Grumper sisters having the time of their lives. She made sure to keep an eye on Lillian too, who was behaving fairly well.

"Looks like you did it, Cornelia," Lillian stated loudly in her ear, trying to be louder than the music.

"Looks like I did," she replied. Lillian smiled, glad that her sister was happy. School was one of the only normal things in their life. It was a pleasant feeling knowing that something in that normal life went right. Lillian kept close to Cornelia's side most of the night. It was then her eyes locked onto Chris's form, as he was gathered with his best friend Billy and some other guys she knew from school. She didn't know he was even going to the party, but assumed Irma invited him. Billy seemed a little more spastic than usual, noting the drink in his hand, but Chris was completely normal. She gazed at his deep blue eyes momentarily, wishing she could swim in them. It was a shame. Her world was so turned upside down at the moment.

She had a crush on Chris for the longest time now, perhaps even loved. It was a shame he barely paid any attention to her, otherwise she would probably fall deeper in love with him if they interacted more. She already knew he was kind, selfless, and noble. She wanted that in a man. However, it was clear he didn't feel the same way about her. He kept his distance fairly well, with just a greeting here and there. And the more she thought about Chris not really caring about her, the more she thought about the masked Basiliade samurai warrior, Ronin. The chivalrous and fearless warrior who saved her life from Darius. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered his strong arms around her slim body, and being so close to his chiseled chest, she could hear his rapid heart beat. Ronin made her feel wanted and desired. She had to lean against the marbled wall for support while she daydreamed.

Her smile frowned suddenly, remembering why her world was so turned upside down again. She didn't know who Ronin was. He didn't speak at all and his face was covered up with a mask. There was _nothing_ personal she knew about him whatsoever. He was one big secret that she longed to figure out… But would never do it. Basiliade Warriors never revealed their identities, if that was the journey they chose to take. So in other words, Lillian's love life was hopeless at this point.

She sighed tragically, looking up to see her sister close by still, standing with Will, Matt, Joel, and Irma. As the approached the group, a flurry of panic and shouting sounded suddenly. A few more shouts roared through the crowd, followed by a series of punches. A body was flown backward, hitting some innocent people, as others tried to move quickly enough to escape the fight. Upon closer examination, it was Drake who laid on the floor with a bloody nose, too drunk to get up or even fight back. He visibly struggled, sitting on one elbow and looking up at his attacker, Uriah, who towered over Drake.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Uriah screamed, picking Drake up by his shirt and practically throwing him further across the room. Girls shrieked, spilling their drinks while trying to get out of the way. Drake moaned, as the music turned off so everybody could hear. "Who brought this asshole, anyway?" Uriah took more steps forward, ready to slaughter the stranger who puked on his shoes.

Instinctively, Nigel stepped out in front of Drake, blocking him from Uriah. He was the closest, and he knew Caleb and Aldarn would have to make their way through the crowd to get to him. Drake groaned, attempting to push Nigel out of the way. Clearly, that wasn't working.

"I should have known he'd be with you, _Ass_croft," Uriah spat.

"Uriah, clearly he's too drunk to think properly. Whatever he did, he didn't mean it," Nigel stated loudly, never leaving the spot in front of Drake. He took a moment to remember the days when he and Uriah were once very good friends. Those days ended long ago, and he wasn't afraid to pick a fight with Uriah Dunn. He stood his ground.

"How about I beat the shit out of both of you, and we call it a night," Uriah persisted, taking a step closer to Nigel.

"How about I beat the shit out of _you_, and call it a night," Joel called out, pushing back Uriah from getting too close to Nigel. The bond between them was ignited, and suddenly the energy flowed through them. They were brothers of the sky, and nothing was going to come in between them.

"You want to go down too, Wright? I will fucking cut both of you!" Uriah yelled, taking a small knife out of his pocket and flipping it outward for all to see the shiny blade. Meanwhile, Nigel bent down toward Drake, seeing if he was okay.

"Did your mom buy that for you at the toy store? Get a life, Dunn. Anything is better than the shitty one you've got now," Joel spat, showing no fear toward the blade.

"I will do it!" Uriah screamed, feeling the alcohol and adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"Prove it!" Joel screamed back, as lightning flashed across the night sky. The crowd backed away from the windows in fear, not seeing any clouds or rain in the dark abyss. However, that was the least of their worries as their attention all went back toward the fight. Uriah lunged forward, as Joel quickly dashed to the side and sent his knee right into Uriah's gut. Joel kicked the knife out of his hand and punched Uriah right across his eye. Another flash blazed the night sky, as Uriah fell backward, defenseless. Joel was ready to finish him off, just about to bring his fist onto Uriah's face once again. He neared Uriah's body, enclosing the dazed and confused teenager. He was ready to smash his teeth in, when a slender hand grabbed his wrist, leaving him immobile.

All was suddenly silent, as Joel looked to see Hay Lin grasping his arm firmly. Her glare was powerful enough to stop a raging bull. Joel couldn't move; he was stationary. "I seriously suggest you consider what you're about to do next." Her voice was calm, but vicious. Joel blinked a few times before realizing what he was about to do. He could feel the lightning sparking at his fingertips. One more hit to Uriah, and his lightning would have been released for the senior class to witness. All of his energy was now pent up inside him, ready to be discharged. She let go of his arm, as he slowly brought it down. He finally looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. No one had taken on Uriah like that in a long time. When he took out his knife, everyone thought Joel was done for.

He looked down at Drake, who was finally passed out and huddled in between Nigel and Aldarn. Caleb was behind Uriah, ready to jump in if Joel needed help. The look on Caleb's curious face indicated that Joel clearly didn't need assistance once Uriah hit the floor hard. Uriah himself groaned in pain, flipping to his stomach and holding the side of his face. His eye was already bruised and black, and his head was pounding like a heavy drum. The alcohol and dizziness resulted in him finally puking onto the floor, slurring more cuss words and insults toward Joel.

The sudden urge to run and get away coursed through Joel. He couldn't believe he lost control over his emotions and was ready to harm Uriah in a supernatural way. Joel could feel his energy swirling inside him and needed to be released soon, or it would overpower him. The last thing he laid his eyes on before leaving the party were Irma's eyes. She was proud, but confused at the same time. Something strange was happening to him, and she didn't know what to do. He skirted out of the observatory as quickly as possible, hearing the whispers of other people already begin to gossip.

Caleb dipped into the dark and disappeared.

"When did Joel Wright become so hot?" Courtney Grumper said aloud, suddenly making most of the girls whisper and nod. Irma's eyes twitched slightly, but knew they didn't stand a chance. She was more worried about Joel at the moment anyway.

"I didn't know Joel could move that fast…" Matt mumbled to the group. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with his or her own thoughts. While half of the group focused on the fight, others now noticed the rainy weather outside.

"Has it been raining the whole night?" Taranee asked, looking outside to see a light storm. "It was clear when everyone got here." Everyone stayed silent. It explained the sudden lightning that scared everyone. Will couldn't help but stare at Hay Lin. As the party was going back to normal, Hay Lin was looking over Drake while Aldarn and Nigel dragged him out of the way. She seemed normal, but the display between Joel and her was definitely not. Hay Lin was able to calm him down and keep him from really hurting Uriah. Not even Irma could have done that, possibly. No one else seemed to think that was important to point out except her. Will then made eye contact with Eric; they both could tell they were thinking the same thing. The entire situation just seemed…strange.

"Uriah deserved it," Cornelia added with a shrug, ending the conversation by leaving the group to attend to matters of trying to find a way to wipe Uriah's leftovers off the floor…

* * *

><p>Joel gritted his teeth, rushing out the door of the observatory and running as fast as he could. At a good distance from the observatory, he leaned against a tree, feeling the rush of lightning pulse through him. The skies were now pouring, as the rain pelted his face when he looked up into the sky. Grateful for the sudden storm, he extended his arms outward, the visible energy circling his arms like a spiral. He shot both his arms forward, releasing lightning from his hands and into the black sky.<p>

He sighed with pure joy, radiating his power outward and watching the multiple flashes in the darkness. In seconds, he was functioning normal once again, exhaling a deep breath that he'd been holding in for quite some time. Hay Lin was literally going to kill him for the stunt he pulled, but no one messed with Nigel when it came to their bond. Nigel was most likely going to kill him too. It was stupid to attack Uriah like that, but needed to be shut down permanently. It was over for now anyway. He debated going back to the party, but that would just lead to more of a mess. Instead, he shot up into the sky, headed for home.

Caleb stood up from his crouched position, squinting his eyes into the sky. More things were making sense now, replaying Joel shooting lightning from his body over and over again. He instantly reminisced the dark days when the blonde teenager destroyed everything in his path using the power of lightning. Clearly, that power was still available. And if his powers were still existing, then it was true for the others as well.

It was obvious no one else knew about this; not the Guardians nor the other guys. One thing he connected for sure was that their memories were still very well intact, judging from the apparent storm in the sky. Nothing had changed since the dark days of Phobos, and Hay Lin was keeping the biggest secret of all from her friends. He didn't know all of the little details yet, but one thing was for sure: Hay Lin was still the Heart of the Skies, and Joel and Nigel were her regents.

"Unbelievable…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>_

_**Yeah, it's been awhile. I was finally able to write over my spring break. Although it's not as action-packed as other chapters, this was a filler for what has happened and what is to come. **_

_**Caleb now has learned the truth, based on his own skills. Will he approach Hay Lin directly? Or go to the Guardians first? More Nerissa, Basiliade Warriors, and action to come next chapter. Beginning it now.**_

_**R&R**_

_**SilverShadow**_


	10. Whispers in the Wind

_**Whispers in the Wind**_

A golden arch formed suddenly upon the dark land that was filled with dense fog and ash on the ground. The arch opened into a portal, shimmering with golden specks of glitter and light. Muriel poked her head out slowly, followed by the rest of her body. She held her spear close to her defensively, checking her surroundings. The air was dead silent and she could hardly see anything because of the fog. The only visible thing that was clear to her was the mountain straight ahead that stood tall far above the clouds. The path in front of her lead directly to the mountain, but it also looked extremely treacherous, unstable, and unpredictable.

It wasn't the path that terrified her, but where the path led to: Mount Varra. The erratic and quite active Pryalis still continued to churn hot magma. Will explained that on Earth, it would be considered an active volcano. Despite the Pryalis being active, it wasn't the only thing that made her quiver. The deep caverns and cave of the Pryalis were most definitely haunted by dead Adelaide, Caspar, and Basiliade soldiers during the war many years ago. She gulped and gripped her spear tighter, not at all ready to venture into the unknown once again. However, her princess and friend needed her, and that was all that mattered at the moment. She put her hand back through the portal and motioned to the others that it was safe to come out.

One by one, the rest of the large group stepped out, Keziah first. It looked just like she had envisioned from the stories she was told when she was small. Dark, bleak, haunting, and ominous. Once they began their venture upward, there was no turning back. Nerissa was supposedly already making her way toward the top. It was a two days journey, so they would have to rest at one point. Keziah turned around and stared at the group before her. The Guardians were all there, including Alistair, the Meridian rebels, Caleb, Aldarn, and Drake, Matt, and little Lillian. She was going to need to large group for what they were about to endure on the Pyralis.

"It is a two days journey to reach the top. We will have to stop and rest once night falls," Keziah explained.

"We really shouldn't stop if Nerissa doesn't," Will said.

"Trust me, she will. Oxana will tell her how even more dangerous it is to travel at night on the unstable mountain. She will stop… Otherwise, the lost spirits will attack them."

"I forgot about the ghosts," Taranee whispered to Irma and Hay Lin.

"We best begin the trek," Keziah stated firmly, turning with her guards and began walking. Aldarn gave a soft sigh, watching her leave. He glanced briefly toward Drake, who looked sullen as ever. He still had a slightly black eye from the party a week ago, given to him by the Earth boy. Drake didn't seem like he wanted to be here at all. Aldarn patted Drake on the back and they moved onward as well. Things between him and Keziah were also still very awkward. He hadn't really spoken to her since Drake gave him the sudden realization of why she was avoiding him so much. He thought it was best to give her some space for a while. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or cautious.

He bumped into Caleb's back accidentally, realizing they suddenly stopped. Aldarn looked over Caleb's shoulder, making sure nothing happened to Keziah. Standing in front of the three Adelaide women was a Basiliade Warrior with a light blue sash around her waist. She took off her mask, revealing herself as Orube, the female Basiliadian who is the leader of the small group of warriors who were helping them. Her slim suit was tight enough to show off her muscular form, as she slowly strode closer to them.

Keziah smiled, "Orube. It is wonderful to see you once again."

Orube gave a slight bow, "Likewise, your majesty."

"It still amazes me how quickly you and your warriors arrive to our realm."

"We are quick on our feet, your majesty," Orube gave a smile. "My squad is scaling the mountain as we speak for any traps or signs of Nerissa. We should have smooth journey until we rest and get closer to the caves."

"Then we must proceed," Keziah declared with a nod, as Orube nodded in response with a slight bow. Orube lead the trek, as her eyes scanned the area. The fog made it even more difficult to see, but she had ears similar to a feline; nothing was going to get passed her. The incline began, as all of them followed the path that had been intact for hundreds of years. Those who could fly definitely did so, as the fog became lighter. "I trust the Stone of Demons is safe, your majesty?"

Keziah nodded, "I believe so. My mother took it the moment I presented it to her."

"As long as it is in good hands. I'm sure the queen will protect it."

"I do hope so, Orube," she sighed, knowing her mother has been disappointed with her ever since she let men onto the planet. She wondered momentarily if that would stop when all of this was over. If this ever ended. Who knows how long her life will last as long as the Keeper of the Heart of Adelaide. Probably not long…

They had been walking the steep incline for an hour now, although it seemed longer. The Guardians were flying so they weren't too tired, and the guys were fit enough to handle the long journey. The fog, thankfully, was beginning to dissipate as well. The path was easier to see in addition to the passage up ahead. It was also very silent besides the sounds of insects and some birds. When looking down, they were already a high up, although the thick fog blocked most of their view from the bottom.

Suddenly, a solid black form shot downward quickly and landed right front of them. The form stood up, revealing that it was one of Orube's warriors. Judging by the two katanas sheathed onto his back, it was Ronin. Mysterious as they remembered him, he stood and stared at the group for a couple seconds before calmly walking to his leader. His mouth went for her ear, as he whispered something completely inaudible to everyone else. Hay Lin was shocked herself when he couldn't hear a word he said. Orube nodded when he was finished.

"And Aina and Haruto?" she asked. She was silent for a few seconds more. Then, Ronin suddenly pointed at a bird that was flying above them, more specifically a crow. He whispered more into her ear, as she nodded critically. "Excellent, Ronin." Ronin stepped back when he was done, as Orube faced the group.

"No traps have been set so far by Nerissa and no paranormal activity for another five miles. My other comrades Aina and Haruto are already at the halfway mark and should meet them by nightfall. Nerissa is at least seven miles ahead of us. We can make that up easily." She stopped talking and rapidly sent a shuriken toward the crow, killing it instantly. This was definitely a surprise for anyone. "Kill any crows you see. Darius is watching us. They know we're following them." Killing one of Darius's crows was going to be easy; everyone wanted him dead for what he did to Cornelia anyway.

Since Orube obtained the new information from Ronin, they picked up the pace slightly. It was already going to be night soon, and they needed to reach a certain point in order to not offend any haunting spirits that roamed the mountain freely. Any invaders would most definitely be punished severely. By the time the sun was slowly setting, they were now above the clouds and extremely high in altitude. It would have been possible to see the kingdom if it were not for the puffy clouds that were now mixed with the colors of orange, pink, and purple. The two moons were faint, but still could be seen high in the sky. The stars were already beginning to gleam as well.

"It's beautiful," Lillian commented to herself, her eyes glistening with the clouds and stars. Her brilliant blue eyes shifted to the muscular back of Ronin. He was walking far ahead of the group, very alert. He barely knew any of them and he was protecting them as if they all were a part of his squad. She flinched when he moved suddenly to kill another crow. He was fast for someone who didn't have powers. Faster than Caleb or Aldarn. He had a connection to the water element, which Lillian didn't know much about, but that had nothing to do with his natural skill. He was trained well in Basiliade, that much she did know, and probably has been training since he was a very young child. Basiliadians were definitely fearless and tough. Nothing was going to get passed these warriors.

Lillian almost ran into her sister when the whole group stopped. It seemed they were at the halfway mark, and just in time. The sun was finally setting behind one of the mountains, leaving the two moons to shine down on them. The trail widened and acted as a resting area. A small cave was open against the mountain wall, as most of them gathered inside.

"We will rest here for the night," Orube announced. Aina and Haruto suddenly dropped down from scaling the mountain's wall, already whispering into Orube's ear to discuss what to do next. A small and very old wooden sign was nailed into the mountain's wall written in Adelaidean.

"Keziah, what does it say?" Will asked curiously.

Keziah squinted, "It is difficult to see…" Taranee's hands began to glow, making a fire in the center of the cave. The glow from the fire spread to most of the camping area. Keziah nodded to her as a thank you. She turned back to the sign and read, "To those who journey along this path, beware. As an agreement toward the spirits who haunt these mountains in the dead of night, this area is sacred and safe for those who wish to rest. Step beyond, and suffer a fate worse than death."

"Wonderful. I vote we listen to the creepy warning and do what it says," Irma stated.

"Agreed," Cornelia nodded.

"We need to get our rest anyway," Eric said, his hood still over his head, leisurely leaning against some rock.

"He's right," Orube confirmed. She looked at her squad, allowing them to rest for the night as well. Even they needed their sleep. Aina and Haruto took a spot farther away from the cave, clear of the Guardians and rebels. Orube followed and then stopped to turn around. Ronin walked to the edge of the mountain, took a seat, and gazed at the sky in contempt. Orube sighed, knowing he wasn't going to sleep tonight, not while they were on this mission. There was no use fighting with him either; she knew he wouldn't listen. She shook her head before joining her two other teammates, taking a place next to Aina.

The fire Taranee had made was still blazing in the cave, as Will looked out into the distance. Another fire could be seen on the next mountain over, the small flame dancing in the wind. Will sighed, "She right there. All we would have to do is fly over."

"You would surely be killed if you did," Keziah responded, also staring at the small fire miles away. Will took a seat, already seeing Taranee, Irma, and Keziah's guards fast asleep, exhausted from the trek. Hay Lin was with Eric outside the cave, staring at the stars, and the three rebels lingered outside as well. Lillian and Cornelia sat next to Will, not ready for the night to take them yet either.

"How do you do it, Keziah?" Will asked.

She looked at Will curiously, "About what?"

"Being able to live in a place with such beauty and hardships at the same time." Keziah stared into the fire, suddenly sad. "I know your mother is disappointed in you, for reasons I don't understand." She paused. "And I also know you don't want to live here, but as a princess, it is your duty." Keziah didn't speak for a while, and Will and Lillian were wondering if she ever was going to.

"This place is my home. It is where I was born and grew up…and yet, I feel as though I do not belong," she admitted, turning to make sure her friends were actually sleeping.

"Where do you belong then?" Lillian said suddenly.

Keziah gave a small smile, "On Thalion…with my father." She pushed her blonde hair behind her pointed ears, clearly showing that she missed him. "It's an Elven realm."

"I didn't even know you knew your father," Will stated, somewhat surprised. "I thought…"

Keziah nodded, "Most Adelaideans don't get to meet their fathers. Since I was royalty, my mother allowed me to visit him in Thalion. But when my father urged my mother that I be permitted to stay on Thalion with him, she forbade me from ever seeing him again. To make sure I wouldn't run away, she made me Keeper of the Heart of Adelaide, and I was forced to remain here." Small tears formed in her eyes, but they never dropped. Aldarn, along with Caleb and Drake, listened intently outside the cave. Drake turned to Aldarn, giving him a look of sympathy. "That was seven years ago."

"You haven't seen your father in seven years?" Cornelia asked solemnly. Keziah's silence was her answer. Her small smile came back, remembering all the memories she had with her father.

"Thalion is a beautiful place, more so than Adelaide, if you can imagine. It is a realm that is not typically visited by strangers, but all are welcome," she paused, remembering his long blonde hair and piecing blue eyes. "He taught me how to fight and defend myself, how to speak Elvish, and to love people. He was not royal, but he was definitely noble."

"That's why there is tension between you and your mother. You two really haven't gotten along," Will made the connection.

"The relationship I had with my mother was strong during my childhood, but then she saw the intense bond I had with my father and was jealous of that. Since she broke up my father and I, we have never been the same. We do not see eye to eye on many things."

"What about your sister?"

She stopped, thinking about her younger sister momentarily. "Iris is just like my mother. Seeing what my father did for me, Eudora made sure Iris never met her own. She despises men just like every other Adelaidean in this realm." She paused. "You see, most Adelaideans believe males are worthless, and all they are good for is sex and reproduction of our race. Because I had a loving relationship with my father, I know that to be false. He loved me unconditionally and I know males are wonderful, just as women. Unlike everyone else on this ignorant planet…" She looked at her sleeping friends briefly. "…I am capable of loving a man. Most Adelaideans are, they just haven't laid eyes on the right one."

Aldarn was staring at the stars when he heard her say this. He exhaled his breath, loving that he was getting to know her so intimately. Keziah continued, "Don't get me wrong, my people are very much attracted to men, just like Muriel and Semira, but they still have resentment towards them. It is a game of sex. Therefore, Iris would make a better ruler than me, if that's what my mother wanted."

"But…" Will began.

"But… despite what Adelaide's government might entail, I still love and want to protect my people. My father taught me that. And for some reason, my mother wants me to rule, not Iris."

"She knows what you're capable of. My mom does the same thing; she pushes me because she knows I'm capable of great things," Will explained.

"But she also does not care of what I think is best for me. She does not respect me…and I will never make her proud," Keziah almost whispered, pulling in her knees and resting her chin on them. They were quiet once more, the only thing making noise was the cracking of the fire. To change the subject, Cornelia had an idea.

She grinned, "So how does it work, anyway?" Keziah looked at her curiously. "You said the women here only use men as a way of reproduction. Men aren't allowed on the planet, so…?"

Keziah smiled with her, knowing where she was going with it. "Ah, you want to know how Adelaideans reproduce…" Keziah sat up straighter, ready to give a lengthy explanation. Will simply rolled her eyes at Cornelia's eagerness. " It is called the Golden Moons Ritual. Once a year, there is a certain amount of time in which women are allowed to leave the planet to copulate. They pick their own destinations, but the main purpose is to find and seduce a man. If fortunate, they will become pregnant and populate the land. Now, most don't actually engage in the ritual because some Adelaideans are lovers –woman to woman- but for those who wish to have daughters must do this."

"And when they have sons?" Lillian asked tentatively.

"They either send them back to the father… or they are killed instantly by the mother because they are disgusted," Keziah admitted. "But most go with the father." She then sighed, "Mothers should not be subjected to live in a world without their sons. Some women are devastated when they have to give their newborn son away. But because a woman is bound to Adelaide forever, she cannot leave unless it is the Golden Moons. That is one thing I would change as queen; if women don't want to stay here, then they shouldn't have to. Look what happened to Oxana…"

The sound of Oxana's name caused Drake to tense up, and Caleb noticed. He scrunched his brows curiously, nevertheless listening to Keziah's many stories.

"What's up with her anyway? How can someone hate their home world so much?" Cornelia asked. Drake moistened his lips out of habit, eager to her some of Oxana's background.

"Her mother abandoned her when she was very young. I don't know why, but her mother realized that taking care of a child was too much of a burden. Oxana was left on the streets at a very young age, fending for herself by stealing or any other means necessary. When she became a little older, she tried to find her mother once more and ask why she abandoned her. Oxana later found out her mother committed suicide, for life was not worth living. Desperate to change her life around, that is when she volunteered for the queen's guard and began training. That is when we met."

"So you were friends?" Will asked.

"Oh, yes, very good friends. We trained together often and got along very well. We connected. She finally had a home and friends she could count on. During the time, my mother was implementing new laws for Adelaide, rules Oxana did not agree with. I did not agree with them either, but I knew my mother was not going to give in to what I wanted. So she spoke out against the queen and claimed she was not fit to be on the throne any more. Queen Eudora stripped her of her metals and achievements, and cast her out of the castle in order to live back in the slums. She changed that day…"

"Forward two years later is when she meets Nerissa," Will concluded.

Keziah nodded, "Trust me Guardians, she is not evil. She just hates and resents Adelaide for all the hardships she endured. No one loved her or showed her any kindness, so she is doing the same." Drake gulped, realizing he and Oxana did have something in common… Both Drake's mother and father abandoned him too. Only, he was able to find and keep the friendship of Caleb, Aldarn, and Vathek. They were both broken.

"I honestly can't blame her then," Will admitted. "Deception is all she knows."

"I still believe she can be turned…but it will take a lot of effort."

"This whole thing is going to take a lot of effort," Cornelia exhaled, briefly remembering the sharp spike that went through her abdomen so easily. She looked at Keziah and suddenly admired her even more. She was a strong individual who had to learn to adapt, all while still staying true to herself. Oxana did not do the same. She needed help… Cornelia smiled, wanting to ask one more question for Keziah. "Have you ever participated in the Golden Moons ritual?" Will shook her head while Lillian giggled, seeing the blush creep on Keziah's face.

Aldarn's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth went dry. He never ever thought about Keziah having previous relations with other men before. He was instantly afraid of her answer. She laughed, "No, I've never participated in the ritual. I am of age, but I am not ready for such a commitment. I am in no rush." Aldarn exhaled, extremely relieved. Keziah sighed, staring outside at the moons. "We should get some rest. We have another long day ahead of us."

"Agreed," Will yawned, standing up to get Matt outside.

"Get some sleep, kid," Cornelia said to her sister. She knew Caleb would want to stay up longer, so she took a seat next to Irma, letting herself drift. Lillian watched her sister lay down, as Keziah did the same. Matt and Will came back inside, followed by Drake and Aldarn. Aldarn gazed at Keziah's sleeping form, noting how beautiful she looked when she was tranquil. Like the others, he took a spot and drifted into sleep. Hay Lin and Eric remained outside, knowing Eric preferred to sleep under the stars than inside a cave.

Lillian then turned her head towards the edge of the cliff, where Ronin was still sitting. He hadn't budged since he sat down, wondering how he had the stamina to do so. She exhaled slowly, knowing what she was about to do next. Mostly everyone was asleep, so she stood up and gradually walked over to the mysterious samurai. She wiped her sweaty hands on her clothes, completely nervous. She sat down right next to him, letting her legs hang over the side just like him. She looked at him in her peripheral vision, his black mask matching the sky. She gulped.

"Hi…" she began, her voice somewhat shaky. "I'm Lillian… You…you saved me the last time we saw each other. I don't know if you remember…" He remained silent, still staring out into the distance. Lillian thought she was crazy. What was she doing? "I'm sorry, I don't even know you speak English or understand me." She shook her head. "I'm just grateful, you know? I wouldn't be here if you hadn't done that." Still nothing; he kept quiet.

"I have powers, unlimited powers, I just don't know how to use them… And I'm the Heart of Earth. How pathetic does that sound?" She paused, staring at the moons with him. "My sister didn't tell me I was the Heart until recently, that's sort of why I haven't learned… But I don't really know how to train myself. Queen Elyon was going to help me, but all of this has been one big distraction. I wish I was more help, but I don't know where to start…"

Lillian pulled up her knees and shrunk, her arms wrapping around her shins. "I feel so useless sometimes. There's no point in me being here, but I also just can't sit at home and do nothing now that I _know_ I have powers. I don't know how you do it. You're able to accomplish so much and you do it so easily… I wish I could do the same. You're amazing…" She shut up instantly, realizing she was saying too much. Despite his silence, he was extremely easy to talk to. She smiled, feeling great for being herself. She stared out, noticing the small fire across the way had finally burnt out. The enemies were now asleep… "Looks like they're finally asleep." She looked at him. "You're not going to sleep, are you?" Still nothing.

"I don't know if I can sleep either. It's difficult, being out here and all. But you're different; you just want to protect us. That's why you're not resting…" she stated, knowing she was right. "I was able to really use my powers only one time, and that was when I was upset when I saw Cornelia dying. Everything else has been small, like levitation and telekinesis. And when I made Matt a regent, but I didn't know what I was doing back then. I felt my power then, but how come I can't feel it anymore?" She pushed her legs in tighter. "I can't do anything right… I'm just so useless. I don't think you know how frustrating that is…"

Ronin slowly turned his head and looked at her. Her big blue eyes widened. She accepted that he wasn't going to interact with her. But now, as he was staring at her, she felt the heat through her cheeks. All she could see was his dark mask, but she could tell he was staring into her eyes. After another minute, Ronin took his finger and began writing something in the ash underneath them. She moistened her lips nervously, wondering what he was doing. He wrote a few small characters in the Basiliadian language. Before she could tell him she didn't understand, he wiped it away quickly and began writing something else. This time, it was in English…

Lillian squinted her eyes and read aloud, "Don't think, feel…" Her eyes went big once more. "You do understand me." He nodded once. She gulped; all that ranting she did, he comprehended everything. "How do I feel without thinking?"

Ronin balled his fist and hit it on his chest, right over his heart. She looked at him quizzically as he pointed to her own. "My heart?" He nodded once more. He picked his legs up from the edge and crossed them, sitting upright. He gestured for Lillian to do the same, and she obeyed. He placed his hands on his knees, and she followed. He put his hand over his own heart again and looked at her. She nodded, "Feel." He bowed his head slightly and did nothing else.

She blinked, looking around her before bowing her head as well. She also figured his eyes were closed, so she did the same. His breathing was even and slow, so she matched his. Everything that he was doing, she followed. At first, she didn't know what to think or do. She was simply sitting down, not doing much. Perhaps Ronin was a bit insane after all. All she was able to focus on was hearing her friends snore in the cave, the fire still cracking, and giant bird wings flapping with great might.

Bird wings?

Her eyebrows pursed together. Yes, bird wings. How far, she didn't know, but it was a great big bird in the distance and she could hear it flapping. She also suddenly could hear and feel small insects strolling along, scaling the mountain in all sorts of directions. She could feel the mountain itself, standing strong and rumbling every so often. She could hear the trees all the way down the mountain, singing songs in the soft breeze. When she opened her eyes, her slender fingertips were glowing a soft green.

She was one with nature.

Lillian could feel her power coursing through her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, supporting all the power she had within her. Ronin gently grabbed her hand with his own and placed it onto the rough ground. He let go just as her hand glowed a little brighter, and a small flower began to bloom instantly, despite the terrain having no signs of life anywhere. Lillian's smile grew, looking up at Ronin with the greatest appreciation ever. He put his fist over his chest once more.

"Don't think, _feel_," she nodded, looking down at the small flower she created once more. "I get it." Her hands stopped glowing, as she felt her power grow weaker. She figured that's how everyone felt when they used their powers. It was incredible. "Please, can you teach me more? You're the only one who has ever showed me how do this… Or cared, for that matter."

He remained silent, as if thinking about her request. He stood up quickly and held out his hand. She grabbed it with a smile, helping her off the dirty ground. He put a few steps between him and her, and then gestured for her to follow his movements. He moved slowly, using different movements of martial arts. While he was doing it perfectly, she was sloppy. She did her best at following him, but she wasn't as graceful as he was. She realized all he was doing was Tai Chi, but with Basiliade enhancements. This was only the beginning, however; she knew if she kept this up, she would get better. She could already feel her power burning once more.

She smiled to herself as she copied him, slowly and surely falling in love…

Caleb watched from above, sitting on a rock that was higher than the cave itself. He knew he wasn't going to sleep, so he decided to nominate himself as a lookout, just like Ronin. He was helping Lillian with her powers, which he appreciated. Caleb would have helped her himself, but obviously he did not contain any abilities that could assist her. At least someone was doing it, and Ronin seemed like he was doing a respectable job.

He looked back into dark sky, wondering what tomorrow would hold for them. It was going to be another strenuous battle, likely, and after the last one, he didn't know what to think. When Cornelia was dying, all he wanted to do was give up. Never had he wanted to give up. Ever. When he saw the blood leaking out of her frail body and the life leaving her, he lost all control. And for that, he wanted Darius dead. No, he wanted Darius murdered.

"Mesmerizing, isn't it?"

Caleb nearly jumped off the cliff when he heard the voice right next to him. He even pulled out his small knife from his belt and held it out defensively. He instantly stopped when he saw that Hay Lin was floating right next to him. He hadn't even heard her come up to next to him, that was how quiet she was. Caleb looked down and sure enough, she wasn't next to Eric sleeping. He looked at her again; she was staring forward, enjoying the high altitude and atmosphere she was in. He blinked, confused.

"What?" he put his knife back, hoping she hadn't noticed.

She finally looked at him, "The sky. Mesmerizing, isn't it?" He calmed down slightly, sitting back to his regular position. He narrowed his eyes; her wings weren't flapping. She was just floating…on her own.

"Yeah," he replied. "You get lost in it." He looked at her curiously. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I figured this was a good chance for us to talk." He continued to look at her, briefly taking peeks at Ronin and Lillian every so often. Hay Lin's power soared through her veins as if it was her own blood. Being high in altitude was the deepest connection to her element. When she breathed in the air and exhaled, the sky was with her. She flourished in its power. Caleb could see how lost in thought she was. When she didn't speak, he figured the two would sit in silence for the rest of the night. However, she did speak, "How long have you known?"

Caleb already knew exactly what she was talking about. She finally caught on to his own little secret. Caleb had his speculations before the party, the big one being when he saw Hay Lin in a deep trance that eventually led them to Nerissa later on. However, he didn't link everything until he witnessed Joel shoot out some lightning on the night of the party. That was when everything suddenly became clear. It didn't take long for Hay Lin to notice how differently Caleb was acting toward her ever since that day. His scrutinizing, cautious movements, and his language all indicated that he knew something.

"Since that senior party you guys threw. Although, I had speculations way before that. It became pretty clear when I saw Joel manipulate lightning."

Hay Lin shook her head, "That night was a mistake. I'm surprised no one else found out."

"No one wants to think about it… So they don't see it," Caleb put it simply. "But they have noticed how all three of you hang out more, which somewhat intimidates them."

"That can't be helped. I gave Nigel and Joel their powers, so they're always going to orbit me," Hay Lin reckoned. "Have you told anyone?"

"No. I figured it was a big secret for a reason. And I was curious to see how it all played out," he admitted. "You remember everything?"

"_Everything_," Hay Lin emphasized. "Whatever you thought before is not what happened. The Oracle wanted it this way."

Caleb nodded, "The Oracle. He always has something planned, doesn't he?"

"For our benefit… I hope…"

"Hay Lin, do you realize how bad this could be if the others find out? They are going to be devastated, especially if it doesn't come from you."

"I know…" she sighed, knowing the consequences were grave. "But it's not my secret to tell."

"Yes, _it is_," Caleb looked at her seriously. "You don't always have to listen to what the Oracle tells you. He's not in charge of your life."

Hay Lin pulled her knees in closer, "It's not that simple…" Her eyes wandered to Eric, sleeping perfectly under his stars. She could hear his gentle breathing from her powerful ears. He sounded so calm, so peaceful when he slept. She wanted to protect the ones she loved. "I know I'll tell them eventually, but until then, it stays hidden. It's too much for them to think about with Nerissa trying to destroy everything right now."

Caleb sighed, realizing her mind was set. "It's ultimately your choice." Silence was upon them once again, this time for several minutes. Hay Lin gazed into the vast sky that was in front of her. She closed her eyes and breathed in the refreshing air that was around her. She wanted to let the rain fall and drench the mountaintops, soaking every rock and boulder. Instead, she let the air fill her lungs and course throughout her body. Air was always going to be her ultimate comfort. It had been comforting her for so long now, even before she knew about her Guardian powers.

The wind blew harder the more she thought about it, as her long hair gently glided backward. She wished she could soar through the clouds and above the atmosphere, flying as fast as she could. She loved being high in altitude; there was nothing but pure silence above the clouds. As she exhaled, the wind blew the opposite direction, blowing outward to the deep sky she was staring at. She looked at Caleb from the corner of her eye; he could tell she was in her element and didn't want to speak to disturb her. She suddenly thought of something serious Caleb hadn't talked to anyone about. She turned to him.

"How are you going to be able to handle it?" He looked at her, sort of getting tired of all the open-ended questions she was asking him. "When we try to kill your mother…"

"She was never my mother," he replied, which was the usual response whenever Nerissa was brought up directly to him. "I was fine the last time, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but we didn't kill her last time."

"And what makes you think this time is different?"

"_We're_ all different. We've changed so much since the last time Nerissa attacked all of us," she concluded. "So I ask, are you going to handle it?"

He remained silent, afraid of what would come out of his mouth. He looked down at his feet, unsure of his feelings. He sighed honestly, "I don't know…" That was the answer she was afraid of.

"It's natural to care…"

"Not if your mother is a murderous sociopath," Caleb stated, fingering his knife once more. "I've never had a real connection to her. Why does she deserve any concern from me?"

"She doesn't," Hay Lin shrugged. "Kind of interesting, Keziah's story, about women leaving the boy infants with their fathers."

"How so?"

"Your father raised you alone and he never talked about Nerissa. It makes me wonder if she spent time on Adelaide before, since it seems like she adopted the ritual. It would make sense why she knows so much about this realm and why she wants its power."

Caleb continued to stare. He knew nothing about Nerissa. She abandoned him. If she didn't care about him, then why should he do the same? She was no mother to him. "It really doesn't matter." He finally spoke. "She deserves what's coming to her." He sighed, putting his hands over his face and slowly massaging his temples. "Now that I have your secret figured out, I now need to find out what's wrong with Drake." Hay Lin bit her lip softly. "And you can't tell me you haven't noticed what's been going on with him. He won't talk about it."

She sighed softly, turning to him. "Actually, I can probably tell you what's wrong with him." He turned and looked at her fully, narrowing his eyes curiously. "I think he's in love."

Caleb automatically chuckled, "I doubt that. He doesn't believe in love."

"I'm serious, Caleb. He's in love…with Oxana." His smile slowly faded, as he looked at her insanely.

"How? He's only battled with her once…and that was months ago."

"That's the same amount of time he's been acting strange, right?" Caleb remained silent. "Look, I have this connection with Oxana. I can sometimes see what she's thinking… And she's thinking about him."

"So it's mutual."

"_Both_ of them don't know how to deal with this. They're scared…" Hay Lin confirmed. "I'm worried what will happen tomorrow when we go into battle."

"All we can do is wait," Caleb said softly, witnessing the sun peak over the mountaintop. Had he and Hay Lin really been talking all night long? It didn't seem that way, but their conversations were deep. When he turned to look back at her, she was gone. He looked down and noticed Lillian sleeping soundly, but Ronin was still perched in the same spot he was in before. Hay Lin was also asleep, sitting right next to Eric. He wondered momentarily if it was all a dream, but the breeze touching his skin reminded him that it wasn't.

All this time, one of his true best friends was hiding her identity. He saw the pain in her eyes when she told him, and when she told him she couldn't tell anyone. She was living a lie. They all were. It suddenly dawned on Caleb how screwed up they all really were. No longer was there trust within the group. No longer was there hope…and hope is what they needed most right now. Right then and there, Caleb unexpectedly feared for his friends. If all of them didn't believe in each other, then Nerissa would win for sure…

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**SilverShadow**


End file.
